Beauty and the Nerd
by MeltingInHisGoldenEyes
Summary: Bella is the funny, chubby girl. Edward is the 'hot nerd' they are best friends until they are seperated at 10. When Bella becomes a new Bella, every guys wants, will her final promise with Edward last, after all it was sealed with one small kiss...
1. First Day

__

_Disclaimer_

_-This is a disclaimer for this chapter-._

_-I am not Stephanie Meyer therefore I do-_

_-Not own any of the characters in this.-_

_-I wish I did own Edward but sadly I do- _

_-Not. +weeps+ - _

__

**First Day**

**BPOV**

**Song of the chapter 'Wires by Athlete' if you look really carefully at the words it sort of reminds me of Bella and Edward situation...**

I was racing Edward to school on our bikes. He always won but today I could feel it. I was going to win! As I turned the corner to school I did my own commentary, 'There neck and neck, Bella's coming up from the rear,' Edward shot me a disgusted glance, 'not in that way you sicko! Bella's pedalling quickly passed Edward. She turns the final corner but Edward can't keep up he's falling behind! He can't take the pressure! It's too tight to tell Edward is coming back to the front, in the final seconds this is all that matters and...' he beat me again will I ever beat him, I sighed and shook his hand, 'Well done my dear nerd.' Yes, my best friend for life was a nerd and I was..., 'Well done to you too, chubby cheeks,' chubby cheeks I loved my nickname, most people would hate it but it has grown on me ever since the weirdo's in our year decided to pick on me about my weight. Well, I would rather be a 10-year old chubby cheeks than a 10-year old anorexia patient.

My names Isabella (yuck) Marie Swan but everyone calls me Bella or Chubby Cheeks. I am 10 years old and live in Phoenix, Arizona. I am short for my age and am a bit chubby but not over weight. I 'm just a bit over normal. But that's just like my world, my world is not normal, while most girls are falling for THE nerd. I am his best friend. When they are all into gymnastics. I am into rugby. When girls got into make-up and skirts. I got into an old pair of ratty jeans and a skateboard. My mum always complained about me. She wanted a girly girl not me the chubby tomboy but I suppose now she will have to live with it. I love everything about my life and it couldn't be better!

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen has been my best friend since he moved here in grade 1. He is so clever top set for everything! That is why I call him a nerd because he is one! He is 2 months older than me but is still double my height. He always says it's not because he's talk just the fact that I am a midget. This is true. I don't have very good genes! While is parents are awesome! He doesn't think so but his dad taught me how to do a backwards laser flip on my skateboard and his mom helped me pass my one and only food technology exam. Why do you have to learn how to cook at 10 anyway? Edward id apparently 

'hot' loads of the girls in our school have tried to be my friend just to get to him. I had learnt that the hard way by a 'bimbo', as Edward put it, called Lauren. I had really trusted her. I told her secrets and I let her give me a makeover! I am no Barbie! But she had told everyone my most prized secret which cause me most of my primary school humiliation. But Edward didn't stop being my friend he even said right in front of Lauren and all of her gang that he would much rather like a chubby tom-boy was can skate than an anorexic, blonde bimbo with no brain! Her face was priceless!

"Bella, my parents are holding me a surprise party but I found out about it after I found the invites in my mum's sock draw and it's tonight you didn't know about it did you?" he questioned me. Of course I knew about it! His parents said I was the first person invited and I got to do the invites, on blue paper I might add. Hopefully he didn't recognise my handwriting. I prayed that he did recognise it.

"You see the handwriting on the invites looked exactly like yours," of course he knew that, the evil nerd! I kept my head down. You see I have a very bad blushing problem, I blush 24/7 and everyone knew when I was lying. I was a bad liar. My cheeks go red and I can't look up from the ground. It's very embarrassing when you are trying to persuade the teacher you just left your homework on your desk at home when you actually forgot it. Normally my best bud (yes, I am sad enough to call him best bud) will have an extra copy for me and make it sound less right and more like me, Bella, the plain one.

"You did!" He accused and started tickling me and I couldn't stop squirming and screaming.

"STOP! EDWARD STOP!" But it would come out more as "ST -giggle-OP! EDW-giggle- AR-giggle-D-giggle" followed by a mixture of giggle fits and screaming until I can barely breath any more. That is my usual punishment and I must admit, it is fun. His punishment was just me giving him evil glares and ignoring him until he said sorry then I would laugh and all would be forgiven, all you had to say was sorry.

"Come on we better get to class before Miss. Fitz gets piss-" the rested of the sentenced was stopped by Edward. He normally stopped my before I said a profanity and I was gland Miss. Fitz is really deluded she thinks that little people are after her. Scary.

"Yeah, best not be late for her or she might call you one of the little people that are coming after her again, that was so fu-" he stopped, he could sense he was going to get the silent treatment from me if he didn't stop so he simply said, "what an idiot." That was better than saying sorry in my eyes. We hung up our bags on the pegs outside and went into class, aka. The Torture House.

It was the first day of term, unlucky for Edward his birthday was always on the first day, so everyone expected to invited to his birthday parties and so this year I invited every single one of them in our year 60 children. Esme and Carlisle were fine with it 'the more the merrier' they said.

"How many of the invites did you see Edward?" I remembered he wasn't meant to see some of them including Lauren or Jessica's I thought it would be funny to see his face when they flirted with him in front of his parents.

"Enough," He looked at me and then said, "but I think I already punished you enough for the two of them." He said this as he glanced in _their _direction. I couldn't suppress my giggle. As it came out Lauren and her gang turned to use she put on a fake smile and looked straight at Edward.

"Edward, you can sit with me today and not that gender confused midget," she fluttered her eye lashes as she _purred _the whole of the last sentence. I think Edward felt me tense up so he put his arm over my shoulder, we were over the whole if uncomfortable stage and now we even hugged... we don't do that so much in front of people anymore last time it ended it my hair covered in glue, yes from the very original mind of Jessica Stanley (note the hint of sarcasm).

"It's ok, I would rather sit with my best friend, thank you," e stated and then slowly steered me to the two seats at the back of the class. Edward was too much of a gentleman to be horrible to someone sort of evens it out a bit I'm the evil one. At least that's what our parents decided.

The whole day went in a blur. Lauren and Jessica fighting over Edward. Nearly more glue in my hair if it wasn't for Edward. Also I persuaded Edward to let me call him Eddie saying that I shouldn't need to waste my precious breaths saying such a long name, and he agreed. First argument I had won over him, one to add to the book. The it was time it go back to his house.

PARTY TIME!


	2. You're Invited

__

_Disclaimer_

_-This is a disclaimer for this chapter-._

_-I am not Stephanie Meyer therefore I do-_

_-Not own any of the characters in this.-_

_-I wish I did own Edward but sadly I do- _

_-Not.weeps- _

**You're Invited**

**BPOV**

**Song for this chapter is 'Bend and Break by Keane'**

We arrived at Edward's house a minute before the party. I had to tell him to pretend to be surprised because his mother had gone through a lot of effort and when he didn't agree I told him I would never talk to him again. That seemed to do the trick.

Edward gave me time to go back to my house so I could get changed. I put on a new pair of jeans, that was a first for me and an element shirt. We rode to his house this time it wasn't a race, I was trying to teach him how to do wheelies and he kept on falling off but by the time we got to his house he could do a front and back wheelie and a tailwhip. I was very proud of him.

We entered the house as planned at 8pm and out of every corner imaginable kids popped out with presents in hand screaming, "Surprise." Edward gave me a glanced at rolled his eyes so I shouted louder than everyone else, "SURPRISE!" everyone just looked at me and Edward was giggling uncontrollably before he was bombarded by every child in our year I couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face. I looked around the room, and when I first spotted Edward Sr. And Elizabeth they were engaged in a deep conversation and then I heard the four worst words I have ever heard, "We are moving tonight."

Edward can't leave who will stop Jessica and Lauren? Who am I going to be able to call 'My Nerd'? Who am I going to tell all my secrets to? Who will be my best friend?

My world stopped, I ran up the stairs to the room I normally stayed in when I slept over and I hid in the wardrobe and thought and cried for longest time by myself.

**EPOV**

Bella quickly rushed me into my house complaining that we were late. But said that she was proud of me for not being such a nerd. I was about to state that I am not a nerd just cleverer than her however she pushed me through my door too quickly for me to say anything, I got the biggest shock of my life when everyone in our year popped out of every corner of my house screaming, "Surprise!" I stole a look at Bella she was smiling and then out of nowhere she screamed louder than everyone else put together, "SURPRISE!" I couldn't help but laugh. Then came the stampede everyone ran up to me hugging me, wishing me a happy birthday and handing over presents, I told them all I would open them later. Everyone went off their separate ways apart from evil 1, Lauren and evil 2, Jessica. Who were just talking to me asking which one of them was better looking. If I like there miniskirts. I wasn't listening I was looking for Bella the music had started and I told Jessica and Lauren to go dance, so they did, I could get used to this. I ran to my parents to see if they knew where Bella went. I found them walking up stairs.

"Mum? Dad? Have you seen Bella?" I asked then they turned around I could see a fake smile on my father's face and my mother looked very upset but I didn't have the nerve to ask why.

"Maybe she is enjoying the party, that's what you should be doing Edward." My dad showed no emotion in his voice and this scared me. They turned at descended up the stairs again. Bella said that she would stay by my side the whole party but now she wasn't something was up, I had to find her.

I ran through the whole of the bottom floor only stopping to engage in some conversation with some of the guys but I soon got bored all they talked about were girls, then I did my round around the girls a group wouldn't stop stroking my arm, so I ran away saying I had to get a drink. Stupid, I know, but if you knew Bella when she was angry she is very scary. Now I was desperately running through my house trying to find Bella. As I passed my parents room, I heard voices and went in. When my father saw me he told me sit down on the bed and then came the worse conversation of my life.

"Edward, I going to say this once and I need you to except it because there is nothing anyone can do about it. Agreed?" My father started. I just nodded, my mind was still set on Bella. Where was she?

"We are moving," he stopped probably to see my reaction, I just stopped breathing. Bella must have heard them talking about it and ran off. I knew where she was.

"Jessica and Lauren are coming to because the fathers have also been picked to work at the new hospital in Houston," I quickly cut him off. "Texas?"

"Yes, I'm sorry but you and Bella can still keep in touch there is email nowadays and also you cou-" before he could finish my mother went to pull me into a hug. I couldn't do it I ran out the room to Bella's sleepover room. I knew exactly where she was.

As I burst through the door I could hear the cries coming from the wardrobe. I quickly ran to open the door to find Bella crying in the corner. She looked up and then back down at her hands again and cried harder. I crawled in the cupboard closed the door and gave her a big hug. I don't know how long we were in this position but Bella's cries soon settled and I decided we should make a final promise to each other.

**BPOV**

The door to the wardrobe opened an Edward crawled in next to me and hugged me. He knew he was leaving. We sat like that forever until he decided to speak up.

"Bella, we should make a final promise to each other. I make one to you and you make one to me deal?" He stuck out his pinkie and I shook it with mine.

"You first," I said, ready to accept anything he flew at me.

"Do you promise never to kiss a man, or woman for me, until each other approve or until we are 18?" I had to say yes so I did and the next thing I would say would be the hardest thing I have ever said.

"Edward, I need you to promise never to keep in touch with me, no emails, no letters, no calls. It would just be too hard," as I saw his face drop I whispered, "I'm sorry" into his ear. He turned to me and said the words I will hopefully never forget, "We have to seal it with a kiss."

With that we leaned in closer and as our lips connected I felt an electric shock run through my body but the kiss finished as quickly as it had started. The door bell had been ringing for ages and I decided it was time to go. I stood up and said my final goodbye from Edward with a parting hug with that I ran to say goodbye to Edward Sr. and Elizabeth once I had I ran out the house for the last time.

Leaving Edward behind.


	3. I hope that one day you will forgive me

__

_Disclaimer_

_-This is a disclaimer for this chapter-._

_-I am not Stephanie Meyer therefore I do-_

_-Not own any of the characters in this.-_

_-I wish I did own Edward but sadly I do- _

_-Not.weeps- _

**I hope you will one day forgive me**

**EPOV**

**Song for this chapter is 'Two More Years by Bloc Party', I love this song, it's so sweet and IS this chapter, the lyrics to this song could be this chapter but instead of 2 more years, 8. (By the way this is going to be a short chapter, I will update again today. This will have EPOV and BPOV but they will both be short. Sorry. But Edward will leave her just one short message before he leaves)... enjoy!**

I don't know how long I sat in that cupboard after Bella left, my Bella left, forever. I slowly clambered out of the cupboard and over to her desk, Bella's desk. My parents had been coming in trying to get me out for hours. I didn't listen. Across the desk I saw a picture of us that my parents had taken of us last week at the picnic. We were laughing and Bella had chocolate cake all over her face.

I already miss her. I let a tears roll down my face, I hadn't cried since my family had moved her. But I had to.

I have to say goodbye to Bella properly. I got a sheet of paper and a pen Bella had on the desk out and started writing.

_I am sorry I have not abided to the one last promise to each other we made. You can have one kiss? But I have to say my final goodbye, I was too shocked to see you cry for the first time since we met, that I hadn't really analysed the situation properly. I already miss you. Like the sun misses the stars yet I still know I have to go. You have been my life without you I would just be that guy or the nerd. You have made me realise there is more to life than just fairytales. You were my fairytale Bella. And I will always remember you till my death and further passed. You will always be the one person I will trust and the one person I can't live without. Now I have to. There will always be a place in my heart for you Bella, _my_ chubby cheeks. I hope that you will one day forgive me. Until then..._

_Goodbye my sun,_

_From the moon,_

_Or Edward._

I finished the letter, I ripped the picture on her desk in half and put the half of the picture of me in the envelope and sealed it, I wiped the tears from my eyes and ran through the door to her house. I slid the envelope through the door and ran back home to pack. I had already said goodbye to my life. Now I had to try and move on.

We were leaving now. At 9pm on Monday 1st of September . As we pulled out my old drive. I found myself not looking at my house as we drove off but at Bella's.

I just hope she reads my letter.

**BPOV**

I had rode my bike into _our _meadow for the last time. I would never come here again. It reminded me too much of him.

I just sat there for hours.

Staring into space.

I felt the tears run down my cheeks.

I felt my eyes droop as I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up and realised the time. 8:46pm. Mum' s going to be mad.

I hopped on my bike and peddled as fast as I could home. Blocking _him_ from my mind. When I got home I saw my asleep on the couch and thought it was best not to do that. I only could do that to dad and he lived miles away in Forks. I trudged upstairs when I saw a letter on the carpet by the door with my name on it. I picked it up and moved back up to my room.

I sat on my bed and glanced at the letter, on it said my name, in Edwards's handwriting.

I took a deep breath before I ripped it open. Something fell out onto my lap but I would look at that later. I concentrated on the letter.

I read.

I cried.

I ran. I ran out of my house, I had to see him as I legged it to his doorstep. I thought. I was _his chubby cheeks. _He was my nerd. I needed to say a proper goodbye. But as I came into the driveway, I looked at my watch 9:01. He couldn't have left yet. I descended my way down his runway of a drive only to see at the end that there was no car. No lights on in his house. I knocked on the door.

No-one answered. I banged on the door for what felt like a lifetime. Until I heard a loud crack and felt the burning in my wrist.

I had broken my wrist but I didn't care.

He was gone.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

_I will update again tonight, hopefully. Please review. _

_Lots of hugs,_

_edward.x.cullen.x.forever_

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o


	4. Just Another Day?

__

_Disclaimer_

_-This is a disclaimer for this chapter-._

_-I am not Stephanie Meyer therefore I do-_

_-Not own any of the characters in this.-_

_-I wish I did own Edward but sadly I do- _

_-Not.weeps- _

**Just another Day?**

**BPOV**

**Song for this chapter 'Ashes by Embrace', for this chapter Bella has lost all of her weight and all the guys see her as a new girl not knowing it is her, she is so beautiful even Gisele has nothing on her. I did as i promise another chapter...**

The first day of term again. It has been 7 years and I still remember him. Him and his eyes. His shining emerald eyes. I woke up by the dreaded sound of my alarm clock. I got dressed into my favourite 'Sex Pistols' shirt, blue skinny jeans and my black converse. I was going to shock the living daylights out of my class. Last year I was Bella the Fatty, they all learnt not to call me chubby cheeks after he left. No-one else wanted a broken nose. Chubby Cheeks was his name for me and no-one else's. After he left, I made one really good friend called Angela , but she would never replace him. I still miss my moon.

After my mu died, I lost all my weight with Angela's help, she said that I was perfect just the way I was. But I did it for my mother. Her dying wish. In a week I will be moving in with my dad in Forks but until then I just wanted to see their faces. When _new _Bella walked in. A_ much _thinner Bella.

Angela picked me up in her car and we drove off to school. She still couldn't stop telling me how beautiful I was, I don't see any difference. I was still Bella. His Bella.

We pulled up at school just before the bell so no-one would see me. This is where my plan would start, pretend to flirt with all the guys then sit down next to Angela so we could both watch all their faces as I said 'yes' to the teacher as they called Isabella Swan off the register, we had been planning it ever since I made this packed. I loved Angela and I would miss her but not as much as I miss him.

Is it so stupid that I still can't say his name after all these years? I think so. I have tried but I can' t get past the Ed part.

Walking across the car park towards the building, I kept on hearing the talking. 'W-O-W I didn't know we were having a new girl', 'Man, she's so fit!' and 'I'm so gonna get a piece of that' I knew that Angela was hearing them to because she was laughing along with me as we walked into the classroom. Everyone's eyes turned to me, I saw lust in the guy's eyes, and envy in the girls? Well, wasn't this different. I pulled Angela to a seat at the back and we sat down. Soon enough we were bombarded. Everyone wanted to talk to me before the teacher came in. I got asked out. Asked if I had a best friend yet. Even asked if I was a virgin! I did engage in some conversation and Angela just giggled beside me while I carelessly flirted with the guys but when the teacher came in I saw him look straight at me and back at the register.

"I didn't know we were having a new girl." He stated looking straight at me and then stood at the front of the class reading the register. The usual names were recited. We didn't normally get new kids at school so everyone must think this was strange. Well, so did I. At Isabella Swan, everyone was coughing 'fatty' under their breaths then when the teacher said my name again. I stuck up my hand and sighed.

"Guilty," I joked and then everyone's eyes were transfixed on me. The teacher dropped his coffee all over his desk and didn't wipe it up. The room was completely silent apart from Angela and I's silent-_ish_ giggles.

"WHAT THE HELL?" was the very insightful words of Mike Newton the class 'stud', these were the words that broke the silent.

I pretended to pout. Making Angela laugh harder, "Mikey, you don't like?"

"BELLA?! You're not Bella, Bella's fat and ugly, while you, well, you're thin and beautiful," Mike sighed. WHAT?!

"Thanks for the comment Mike, I'll remember that," I pretended to huff which just caused the class to stare more and Angela fall on the floor laughing just looking at their faces. I must admit this was good. 

The bell broke the silenced, no-one moved so I stood up and I pulled Angela off the floor and we walked out of the room. We could have died from all the laughter.

The rest of the week went the same, everyone treated me differently, like I was a new person. I think Angela thought with all the new attention I was going to forget her but I dint and now it was time for our goodbye's we would keep in touch. I am not going to make the same mistake again. I still wished we kept in touch.

"Bye Bella," Angela shouted from the departure lounge, "don't worry I will text you Mike's face when he see's Bella Swan stood him up on a date."

"BYE, Angela!" I shouted as I left through the doors.

Soon enough I had boarded the plane and was now on my way to a new life. In Forks. Now I will have to text Angela some of their faces like I'd promised. I sighed.

Another parting promise I wasn't going to brake. I still hadn't kissed anyone and I wasn't going to waste my one free kiss on just anyone.

The plane had landed a few hours ago. I was now in my new room. I had packet my bag and set out my clothes.

I was now ready for school.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Well, what's the next chapter? ... EDWARD! Edward's story will be explained and he does live in Forks. Not Texas. But he did live in Texas, so don't think that was a typing error! It will be first day of school in both eyes. Only one will realise who the other is in the next chapter, Can you guess? Please Review...

Lots of hugs,

edward.x.cullen.x.forever

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o


	5. She Prefers Bella

__

_Disclaimer_

_-This is a disclaimer for this chapter-._

_-I am not Stephanie Meyer therefore I do-_

_-Not own any of the characters in this.-_

_-I wish I did own Edward but sadly I do- _

_-Not.weeps- _

**She Prefers Bella**

**EPOV**

**Song for this chapter is 'With You by The Subways'. On with Eddie...**

I sighed, Forks High started a week after every other school in the country. Everyone loved this. But I hated it. It always started on the same day my parents died 7 years ago, exactly a week after I had left Be- I couldn't finish. I had never been able to finisher her name I still missed her. I had her picture in a frame hanging on the wall of my room. I only had two pictures in my room one of my parents and the only picture I had of her, the one I hoped she still had the other half to. I descended down the stairs where I saw Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper all fully awake. I still don't know how they 

do it. I sat down on _my _seat and started eating the pancakes Esme had made for us. No-one would talk today at breakfast ever since they adopted me. Esme and Carlisle had adopted me ever since my parents died. They were my parents best friends and were now my parents Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper were all adopted as well Jasper and Rosalie were adopted at birth while Emmett and Alice were adopted at the ages of 5 and 6, they were brother and sister as well. Rose and Emmett were already dating when I arrived and had been since but Alice and Jasper only went out on a first date when Emmett and I had worked together to help Jasper along in the asking out process, they were still going strong. Alice and I are 17 and Emmett, Rose and Jasper are all 18.

"Out, you all go we don't want you being late on your first day of school now do we?," Esme asked. We all groaned with the exception of Alice who just squealed. I think that means she's happy. I was pushed out the door and was the unfortunate one who had to give Alice a ride to school today because Jasper had 'lost' his keys and Rose's car only had 3 seats. So I was stuck with the pixie, squealing machine.

"Edward, have you heard about the new girl? This is so exciting we never have new people! I am going to be her best friend and am going to take her shopping!" at the word shopping Alice squealed again and started jumping up and down in her seat making plans about her and the new girl. When we were parked at school Alice finally finished but I now had a mega headache.

"Shopping? You, Alice? No you must be kidding?!" I laughed. Alice was a shopping addict. And the word addict is used very loosely, more like a shopping obsessive. I just think she should thank Carlisle for having enough money for her to spend. No-one ever, I mean _ever_, wanted a repeat of what happened last time she didn't go shopping after 24 hours. Yes, that detoxing didn't go very well. I shivered at the thought.

Alice scowled at me, but Alice isn't the person the stay mad for long, "You are mean. But I don't care! See you in English." She shouted the last part as she walked into the classroom. I was the first person when I got to my class so I took a seat at the back and took out my IPod and started blasting 'The Clash' in my ear, bobbing my head to the beat. I didn't even notice the bell ring and people flood the room but I did hear the clicking of heels and knew it was Lauren and Jessica. I shivered again when they came in the class room and walked towards me, I quickly pushed my bag on the seat and put my feet up, still tapping my head to the beat of 'London Calling' when the teacher came in. Lauren and Jessica were safely in other seats at the front of the class and Callum and Sam were occupying the seats in front of me obviously seeing the seat next to me used as a foot rest. Callum and Sam were fantastic friends and were the only people I could trust in this school. Being football captain **(British football or Soccer not American Football) **doesn't give you a chance to get to know people, for if they are using you or actually want to be your friend.

I was talking to Callum and Sam about tactics when she walked in. 'Should I Stay or Should I Go' was now playing in my ear, Sam was staring at something and not listening to our conversation then Callum went the same way looking at the teachers desk. They probably just had crushes on the new teacher or something . I pushed my bag on the floor and put my feet down and then everyone went quiet looking at the teacher's desk. Even the girls. All the girls can't have a crush on a new teacher can they? That's 

just weird. I closed my eyes and carried on with my playlist. I was tapping my fingertips on the tabletop when I heard the musical voice in my head, "Excuse me, I someone sitting here?" I opened my eyes to see a new girl. She had brown wavy hair and the most gorgeous big, brown eyes. But I did like her in anyway, she looked too much like _my _chubby cheeks. Except not chubby but thin.

"No," I used the short answer and she plonked herself down and slouched. Just like _her_. Everyone's eyes were transfixed on her but I just closed my eyes again and tapped the chorus on the table.

"I'm sorry to bother you but are you listening to The Clash?" I took out my earphone and looked at her.

"Yeah, I'm sort of into anything but I just feel the need to have some original British punk blasting in my ear, I didn't know anyone else listened to them, I mean most of the girls here would rather listen to Barbie Girl than Anarchy in the UK, if you know what I mean." I said, this girl seemed normal, she seemed to becoming more like _her_ every second. She laughed, her laugh was just like chubby cheeks too.

"You listen to the Sex Pistols? And yeah I do know The Clash," She laughed pointing to her shirt and sure enough it had 'The Clash, 1976 to 1986' on it I laughed.

"State the obvious," I answered and she continued laughing.

"Sorry for being rude, my name is B-" the rest of her sentence was cut off by the bell signalling the start of school.

She opened her mouth to say more but before she could Mr. Klaxon told the class to be quiet so he could start the register.

He called out my name, I saw the new girls face smile at the first name but then go back to look at her timetable when she heard the second and then he said _her_ name and the new girl replied.

"So, you must be Isabella Swan?" and before she could answer I found myself blurt out, "She prefers Bella." Then I gasped realising whose name he had just said.

Could this be Bella? _This_ person was _not _my chubby cheeks.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

**I was going to stop it here but couldn't so here's BPOV no more EPOV. That's for later...**

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

**BPOV**

I woke up the dreaded sound of my alarm clock and groaned. Why did this school start so early? I rolled out of my bed and trudged down the hall to take a shower. I made it quick because I needed to pick out a good outfit to wear, not that any of my clothes were different all my shirts had bands on them and I just wore a pair of my various converses and some jeans. This was me Plain-Jane. I quickly put the 

picture of _him _in one of my pockets and threw my bag down the stairs and ran down the stairs after it, over the years I have seemed to have tackled my hand-eye co-ordination problem. I poured out a bowl of cornflakes and sat down at the table and read the small note Charlie had left.

_Bella, I had to leave early for work so I couldn't wish you luck on your first day of school, not that you'll need it. Make friends with the good people. I do not want to see you around Lauren or Jessica. Anyway, have fun and good luck._

_Charlie/ Dad_

Lauren and Jessica? It couldn't be them they moved everywhere with _him_ and he moved to Texas so it must be more Lauren's and Jessica's to put glue in my hair. When I had read the letter and finish my breakfast, I cleaned up and walked out the door.

Shit. I don't have a car.

I walked to the garage not sure if Charlie still had it. Yes, he did. I pulled it out from under a pile of his paints and started skateboarding. Yes, skateboarding. To my first day of school. I had skateboarded and bmx-ed **(I don't know how you write if you have done bmx-ing for a longtime) **all my life.

The school was easy to find, the signs all over the streets didn't help at all **(Bella is sarcastic in this so please note the sarcasm when used). **I couldn't find a place to put my board so I was looking around everywhere to see if I could find a place.

"The board racks over there," I turned around to see a massive guy pointing to an obvious board rack _behind_ all the cars.

"Thanks, I'm Bella Swan, by the way and new. Dunno if you guessed," when I finished the guy boomed at the comment and his laugh was contagious I found myself laughing just at him.

He held out a hand, "Emmett Cullen, nice to meet you." Then the most beautiful girl in the world stepped up behind him. She was tall and blonde.

"Emmett, don't you want to introduce me to your new friend," she said giving Emmett a kiss on the cheek.

"Bella, Rosalie. Rosalie, Bella. Rosie, Bella's the new girl," Rosalie seemed to let out a sigh before turning to me.

"Very nice to meet you, is it ok if I get my friend? She is desperate to meet the new girl. Just don't get to scared she's a very hyper person," with that Rosalie ran off and I engaged in meaningless small talk with Emmett, we were laughing so hard we didn't notice Rosalie come back with what would seem to be the hyper friend. Who was jumping 5 feet in the air and squealing.

"My name is Alice Cullen and you are going to be my new best friend," I just laughed at her, she seemed very amusing and I could imagine being her friend.

"Bella Swan, I imagine I am going to be saying that a lot today." Then the bell rang and I quickly put my board on the rack and ran to Alice.

"Do you know where my homeroom is?" I showed her my timetable.

"You are in that building," she pointed o building with a big 3 on the side, "and your in my other brothers class. We have English at the same time. I'll save you a seat." With that she ran off to her class and I ran to mine. When I got to the door everyone's eyes were staring at me apart from one set. He was plugged into his IPod banging his head to the beat. I went over to him and asked him if the seat next to him was spare. AT this I got looks from the girls hat looked like they wanted to kill me. He said 'No' so I sat down, while he was taping his fingers to the beat of his music I noticed what I didn't notice before. This guy is beautiful. That was an understatement, he had a head of bronze hair, he was tall at least 6ft 4 which made my 5ft 11 look tiny, he was wearing a black button down shirt which exposed some of his muscular chest and the shirt held tight to his arms exposing the muscles hidden underneath, his facial features were smooth yet harsh, I don't know how to explain it, they were _perfect_. I saw his fingers taping to the beat of 'Should I Stay or Should I Go by The Clash'.

"I'm sorry to bother you but are you listening to The Clash?" I asked and that's when I finally saw them. His eyes penetrated mine. They were the most amazing colour I had ever seen. Emerald Green. _He _used to have emerald green eyes and bronze hair. But this couldn't be _him. He _lives in Texas. We engaged in some small talk and was about to introduce myself when the bell rang and a teacher walked in calling the class to attention. He started to read the register. I was only half listening then I heard _their _names Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley. That means Edward must be here somewhere.

"Edward," my heart stopped but I smiled, what if I had found my nerd again, "Cullen." My heart could beat again, it wasn't my nerd he just had the same first name. The guy next to me replied 'Here' in the most beautiful voice I had ever heard if velvet had a song, his voice would be it.

"So, you must be Isabella Swan," the teacher said facing me but before I could answer I heard Edward say from next to me, "She prefers Bella." Could this be Edward.

My Nerd. Had I found him as I turned to see him his eyes grew wide and looked me up and down before whispering, "Bella?"

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

**So, did you like it? Please Review. I like reviews :P I will update ASAP because it's a Saturday and I can't be bothered to go into town because I have a cold. Yes, a cold in Summer. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Lots of hugs,**

**edward.x.cullen.x.forever**

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o


	6. My Hottie and My Soccor Star

_Disclaimer_

_-This is a disclaimer for this chapter-._

_-I am not Stephanie Meyer therefore I do-_

_-Not own any of the characters in this.-_

_-I wish I did own Edward but sadly I do- _

_-Not.weeps- _

__

_**My Hottie and My Soccer Star**_

**EPOV**

**Song for this chapter 'Pressure Suit by Aqualung'... Because Bella and Edward are American I will try and use less British terms...**

Bella looked at me. She was so different. Did she even recognise me?

"Bella?" I whispered not really sure if it was her.

"Edward?" she whispered back, "You don't seem so nerdy anymore." She laughed.

"I was never a nerd in the first place remember? Just cleverer than my midget best friend." I stated, still too shocked to laugh.

"Yeah, I heard she was an idiot and asked you not to contact her after you left. But then she read a note that was from her nerd of a best friend and she ran all the way over to his house and broke her wrist trying to brake own the door," she quietened down at the end, "She really missed you."

"I really missed her too, I heard from two evil sources that she broke someone's nose. Would you know if that is true?" I questioned her. Lauren had told me that 2 days after I left Bella broke some guys nose when he said something, but Lauren never told me what.

"I believe she did. From what I heard, I thought that someone called her chubby cheeks and she busted his nose. Apparently, only one person could call her chubby cheeks and it wasn't Mike," she punched his because he called her chubby cheeks. Wait.

"Can I still call her chubby cheeks?" I asked.

"You are the one person, I really missed you, Eddie," she laughed and so did I. I had told her before I left that she could call me Eddie something about her wasting her breath on a long name. That's why I didn't like anyone else calling me Eddie. It was her name for me and of course nerd.

"I bet I missed you more, and I have been the one that has gone through his whole teen life not being able to kiss anyone," I stated matter of factually.

"Well, I still haven't used my one kiss so you are not alone. Anyway wasn't it your birthday last week. Your 18! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" she screamed the last bit at the top of her lungs, she hadn't changed.

"You haven't changed a bit, well apart from the obvious," I draw a circle with my finger around her and smiled.

She laughed and said, "Well, you have to have your birthday hug," she squealed, but her squeal wasn't as annoying as Alice's it was more musical. "You are still my best friend, right. I have left that slot open for you for 7 years, you better have don't the same," she pretended to huff.

"No one has ever taken up that spot you know that, I wrote it in that letter and as you know I never brake a promise," with that she leaned over and hugged me. As I hugged her back I heard her sigh and I couldn't help but sigh too. This felt right.

As we broke apart I saw her smile grew and she quickly asked me, "What do you have first period," I groaned, "I have biology."

"So do I," I exclaimed and she laughed. The second bell rang telling us to get to our classes quickly rang. I stood up and put my stuff in my bag. I flung it over my shoulder and Bella linked her arm through mine. All the way to class we were laughing and at points pretending to dance. We recapped our whole lives since I had left. She cried when she mentioned why she had lost all the weight, her mother had died, I gave her a hug and she did the same favour to me when I mentioned my parents' car accident and she cried more than I did. She begged me to introduce her to Esme and Carlisle, and of course I was going to.

By the time we had finished discussing this, the bell rang for end of lesson and we noticed we both had calculus together next as well and we ran to the other side of campus trying to get to class on time. We made it a race and when we were nearly there she did commentary, again, "Bella is coming up the rear," I throw her a disgusted glance and sped up and shouted, "not anymore!" when we arrived she was just behind and she shook my hand and congratulated me. "Congrats, _my_ soccer star."

"Congratulations on your second place, _my_ hottie," she just laughed at the comment and as we walked in I felt her tense up and I saw Lauren staring at us. She quickly smiled at me this made Bella tense up more, was she still afraid of her after all this time?

"Edward, you can come and sit next to me today. I won't have you sitting next to _chubby cheeks," _she laughed after she had finished her sentence and I saw out the corner or my eye that Bella was becoming even tenser, so I did what I always did when we were young.

I throwing my arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer to me and smiled when I felt her relax, "If anyone's a chubby cheeks now I think it would be you. Anyway, I always have loved Bella's chubby cheeks much more than your foundation covered spotty cheeks," with that I bent down and gave Bella a small peck on the cheek and saw the blush rise in her face. She was beautiful. Wait. Why am I thinking Bella's beautiful, she is just my friend.

I pulled her to the back of the class and sat down before Lauren finally came back with a half decent comeback. She still hadn't thought of one when the teacher came in and called the class to order. I heard Bella groan, she had never really been too good at maths, so I was guessing now that calculus wasn't her best subject either. Half way through the lesson she threw a note at me.

_Hello Eddiekins,_

_I have nothing to do today so can we go to the movies. We can tell everyone we are going on a date like we used to! I really do want to see Lauren's face._

I felt my heart race when she mentioned the word date. What was with me? She is my best friend and she obviously will never like me even if I did like her. I sighed and started writing a reply.

_Yeah, that would be good I have nothing to do tonight and don't want to be dragged shopping with Alice. You want to go straight after school?_

I sent it over and started thinking to myself. What if I do have feelings for Bella? Why am I always feeling an electric shock race through my body when I touch her? I didn't really realise the extent of how much I missed her. How much I used to love and know I don't know if I still do at all.

Then the reply came.

_I met Alice she seems very... unique. Let's go straight after and what sort of things are on in the cinema?_

I quickly replied my honest answer.

_Alice is _unique _but is probably the best sister a guy could wish for. I haven't been to the cinema in about a year. I don't have a clue at what's on._

I sent it to her and she smiled and nodded in reply.

The rest of the day went in a blur. Every time we passed Lauren we would go on about our _date _tonight and once I thought she was going to reply the glue in Bella's hair incident but thankfully that didn't happen.

When we left school we got many looks as we passed people linking arms and just laughing hysterically It was like we hadn't ever been separated and that's when I realised.

I still love my best friend.

I still love Bella.

My Bella.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

**Thanks for reading. Please Review. Next chapter will be in BPOV and EPOV... **_**I think**_**. Eddie will not tell her that he loves Bella. But does she even have feelings for him? **

**You'll just have to wait and see. Please Review.**

**Lots of Hugs**

**edward.x.cullen.x.forever**

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o


	7. Just A Crush?

__

_Disclaimer_

_-This is a disclaimer for this chapter-._

_-I am not Stephanie Meyer therefore I do-_

_-Not own any of the characters in this.-_

_-I wish I did own Edward but sadly I do- _

_-Not.weeps- _

__

_**Just a crush?**_

**BPOV**

**Song for this chapter 'Forever Lost by The Magic Numbers'. I just want to say that I'm going to start to edit through my chapters properly so they might take longer to post. 1 chapter every 2 or 3 days. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

We were laughing about Lauren's face in biology when my phone went off. I unlinked our arms, resistant, I didn't want to let go of him. But was relieved when he placed his arm over my shoulder. So, I went to my mobile. I flipped up the lid to see a screen saying 'You've received a message'. I opened up the text only to see a picture Angela had sent me. It was of Mike's face looking extremely pissed. The message below said,

_tis ws aftr him w8tin in the restaurant 4 3 hours! At the end he ordered 5 pizza's n had eatn tem all! I dnt knw how he did it but it ws funi... So, howz u? Hav u gt a bf yet or r all the guys BUT-UGLY lyk thy r ova ere? Wher r mi pics of ur guys facez at ur nw skwl?! I am v. ashamed of u Bella,_

_luv, Angela.xo_

I replied as quickly as I could,

_Hey Angela, I bet u wr wettin urself in tht restaurant. Wher ws he goin 2 tak mi aniway? I'm gd, howz u? No, I havnt gt a bf ova ere but ther r a few H-O-T guys, honest, u hav 2 cum ere. NOW! Aniway I ws 2 busy staring at their faces 2 take any pics, sorry. Please dont be ashamed of mi, lurvin u n missin u._

_Bella xoxo_

"So, am I one of these H-O-T guys?" Edward asked pronouncing each syllable separately.

"Why were you reading my text and sure you can be one of my hot guys?" I said innocently before burst into a laughter fit.

"What's funny about me being a H-O-T guy?" He asked me seriously, but I could see the sides of his lips twitching holding back a smile, "if I do remember correctly, _my little hottie, _wasn't everyone in our old school calling me, what was it again? Hot Nerd?" He frowned, "But now I suppose I am just a guy and you are now officially THE hottie, you should try out for the cheerleaders, give me an A." He said as he held open the door.

"For an amateur like me you could have at least made me do an I or something," He smiled and I laughed, "Maybe next time," was his reply and then we fell into a comfortable silence as we drove to the movies.

We arrived around 10 minutes later. Edward quickly go out of his side of the car and opened my door for me and offered me his hand, I quickly took it and felt an electric shock run from the tips of fingers to the ends of my toes at his touch. I felt so right. But, I cannot have a crush on Edward. He is my best friend.

But, what's the harm if I _did_ like him, he is after all a god. I mean every time I look at him it takes my breath away, it takes me minutes to recover. In biology I just felt like stretching out my hand and running my fingertips over the hidden muscles of his arms and lean in and use my one kiss. I just wanted to crush my lips to his and feel the warmth of is against mine. He must have thought I was insane, my fingers tight on the edges of the table to stop myself from doing anything I would soon regret. Edward, the god he is, could never like someone as plain as me. I just had plain brown hair and plain brown eyes. I was nothing special and could never imagine Edward could ever have feelings for me.

I soon came to the thinking that, I could like Edward and try not to let Edward find out. The problem was, as I kept on thinking about him it made me come to terms how much I liked him, this wasn't just a small crush that would go away in time.

I'm in love with the only people I could never have. But he is also the one person, I know now that I can't live without and now that I know the way I feel, I had to hide it at all costs. Never let him find out.

"What do you want to see?" Edward asked me with his crooked smile, looking down at me, _that_ smile made it even more hard to not look at his luscious lips but his eyes shook me every time I saw them, I stared into them not even wanting to look away, I kept eye contact while I answered, I couldn't look away, "What's on?", with that I peeled my eyes from his to look at the listings.

"It's only romance or horror," he said looking at me again, I held in my gasp as I saw the emerald of his eyes once again, my eyes travelled down his body, this time I noticed not only was his arms covered in the right size and amount of muscles but so was his chest and stomach, through his 'not too tight but not too loose' shirt you could see his 6-pack no wait 8-pack, it was breathtaking. This time I did gasp out loud.

"Bella? Bella, are you ok?" he sounded scared as he looked down at his shirt. I took a deep breath but my voice was still wavering when I spoke, "I-I'm f-fine," I managed to stutter out, this time I couldn't peel my eye's from the god-like creature in front of me. As I looked into his eye's they locked with mine and I could feel my hand moving towards his face, I just wanted to reach out a touch it, not as friends but as _lovers?_ I clenched my hands into fists at my side to stop myself from doing what I really wanted to do.

"Horror," I blurted out quickly, it nearly sounded like I was shrieking. I don't think I could hold back my hands and lips, in a dark theatre while watching, the main character's of the romance falling in love. He bought the tickets and I bought the food. We walked into the theatre and sat down, my eyes still roaming his body, I tried but I just couldn't stop.

"Bella, are you sure you are ok?" he asked me sounding concerned. How come he got to be gorgeous and have the best personality anyone has ever had in the history of man **(Man, get it? My little joke, **

**sorry but this story is ALL HUMAN, Edward is not a vampire, sorry)**. I let out a sigh before the lights turned out and the cinema went dark. Soon I found that the horror movie was probably a much worst option than the romance.

Only 5 minutes into the film, I found myself screaming, along with many others, one nasally scream the loudest, when one of the 16 main characters got murdered. I felt Edward grab my hand and ask me if I was alright, I felt my heart beating excruciatingly fast in my chest at his touch, I wanted more than anything to intertwine our fingers just to see his reaction. But I knew I couldn't. He was my best friend. This time I would follow my brain and not my heart. Oh, how much I wanted to follow my heart when I felt his hand move from mine to the seat again. I thought I was going to cry. But quickly excused myself to the bathroom before I either leapt on him and kissed his face off, or started crying my eyes out in a theatre because he didn't love me and he never would. What am I going to do?

I plonked myself onto the toilet seat and cried, I cried like there was no tomorrow but had to stop thinking about how Edward would be wondering where I was. Or would he? Did he even care about me? These questions lead onto more questions and those questions lead onto a new round of tears.

I stepped out of the cubicle about 10 minutes later, splashed myself with cold water and told myself I could do it. I could pretend to be just best friends with the person I love because I could never be anything more... I needed him to be in my life more than I needed him. I sighed and walked back into the movie, I closed my eyes hoping that the fact that he was sitting next to me, less than an inch away wouldn't sink in, I blocked out the screaming of the speakers and soon found myself drifting into unconsciousness dreaming of Edward.

"_Edward," I giggled his name as he held my hand and kissed it._

"_Yes, my love," he replied kissed my lips lightly._

"_I love you," I said._

"_I know and I love you more," He said before his lips crashed onto mine, with such passion, I felt his tongue begging for an entrance and I allowed it, our mouths moved synchronized with each others, he pulled me closer to him, his hands on my waist, I intertwined my hands in his hair and was never going to let go until we both pulled off, both gasping for breath but still holding onto each other like we were the only people in the whole world._

"_Edward," I gasped still struggling for breath, he didn't look in a better state either, he couldn't even answer._

_I leaned in, "I don't think that's even possible, I honestly believe more than anything that I love you more," I whispered in his ear. He turned to me once again and sighed, "I know it shouldn't but I love you more than life itself, I would die for you Bella." And with that we were once again pulled into our own world as I intertwined my fingers in his hair tighter, feeling as if I let go this would stop, I needed Edward even if it was only in a dream._

**EPOV**

It had been at least 20 minutes since Bella asked to be excused. I was worried. She seemed so distant ever since I had helped her out the car. Occasionally she would look at me... but never at my face. The one time we did I felt I couldn't move my gaze from her beautiful, big, brown eyes.

"Move your legs, Eddie," she joked as she sat down but she looked like she was in pain as she was saying it, I let myself look at her once, only to see that she looked like she had been crying and was still holding back the tears, she closed her eyes and I moved mine back to the screen. When it looked like the film was nearly finished, I heard Bella giggle my name.

"Yes?" I whispered to her only to hear no reply. I looked at her to see she was asleep and was smiling repeating my name this time like she was gasping for breath. Was Bella dreaming about me? I smiled at the thought but quickly shook it from my head, Bella would never think of me in that way, I was just the nerd and she was a hottie, not even my hottie.

He lights switched on and everyone had left and I couldn't stop looking at her. She looked even more like an angel as she slept. If that was even possible. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see Jessica and Lauren standing there with too much makeup, too short mini-skirts and too tight shirts.

"Your friend doesn't seem to be much company, but Eddie," I inwardly growled at her calling me that name, Bella's name for me, "we can keep you company." Jessica purred as she tried to lower me onto my lap. I quickly stood up.

"I'm ok, thank you, I'm just going to take Bella home," I didn't want to wake Bella up when she looked so peaceful and occasionally saying my name. I picked her up in my arms and at this is I saw jealously? Brush across Jessica and Lauren's faces. I just carried Bella through the doors of the theatre to my car. I didn't really realise I was carrying her, she was so light. The movie was nearly 3 hours long, 3 hours of pure gore, Emmett would have loved it. I was deciding whether to drive her home or just get something to eat before hand when I realised I didn't know where she lived, I would have to go home first and ask Carlisle where Chief Swan lived. I was still trying to persuade myself this was a good idea when I turned into my drive.

Bella did say she wanted to meet my family.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

**Bella loves Eddie. Eddie loves Bella. Neither are going to tell each other the way they feel. So who will? Please review and I hope I did a better job of editing with this chapter. **

**Lots of hugs,**

**edward.x.cullen.x.forever**

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o


	8. Truth or Dare?

__

_Disclaimer_

_-This is a disclaimer for this chapter-._

_-I am not Stephanie Meyer therefore I do-_

_-Not own any of the characters in this.-_

_-I wish I did own Edward but sadly I do- _

_-Not.weeps- _

**Truth or Dare?**

**EPOV**

**Song for this chapter is 'Tumble and Fall by Feeder'. Bella is going to meet the Cullen's and of course Alice will become her best friend that's a girl... Eddiekins will always be her best friend. Cue the tears from author, -weeps-. Ok, on with the story...**

We pulled up at my house and I just sat there watching my love sleep. _My love?_ I may not be hers but she is my love, my one and only love. I sighed. I will never find a girl as fantastic and brilliant as Bella. I was always in love with Bella, but I never really knew how much. Back then it was just friends loving friends but now I just wanted to lean over and kissed the exposed skin of her neck but I couldn't. I wouldn't. I sighed. Opened my door and moved around to her door, opened it and lifted her gently out of the car and I carried her to the door and shook her lightly with the arm I wasn't carrying her with. I saw her stir and look up at my with her big, chocolate, brown eyes, I placed her down on the ground and she look up at my house, shocked?

"I'm guessing that this is your house?" She looked at me but then quickly looked back at the house. What was up with her?

"Yeah, I thought maybe you wanted to meet my family?" I said it as a question, ready to turn back to the volvo and take her home if she wasn't ready.

"YES!" she screamed and just on time the door opened revealing a very annoyed looking pixie scowling at me.

"Edward, why the hell were you ju-" she was cut off when she saw Bella standing next to me looking at the floor.

"Alice, this is my best friend Bella," I couldn't hold back the hurt that burst into my eyes when I said best friend; I would kill just for me to replace the best with girl. Bella, my girlfriend, I smiled at the thought, Alice must have caught the sudden change in my facial expressions and gave me the 'I know something is up so up better tell me' look and I just nodded and mouthed 'later'. I was closest to Alice than all of my other siblings put together. She was eccentric and over-enthusiastic about everything and this made her such a good match for jasper, he was the quiet and self preserved one.

"Nice to see you again, Bella," at this Bella looked up and sighed.

"Oh, hi Alice, how are you?"

"Good, come inside. I'm sure Esme and Carlisle would love to meet you," Alice directed us inside and I placed my hand on the small of Bella's back and pushed her in. There in the living room were my whole family Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice, who had since answering the door, placed herself at the end of the line smiling up at me this time with a look saying 'you better tell me soon or I'm going to explode' I sighed and nodded again, my gaze moving to meet Bella's worried one looking up at 

me, I bent down and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry they are going to love you," I was struggling not to add on the end of that sentence_ as much as I love you, and I love you with all my heart. _I looked back at my family and saw from the corner of my eye Bella smiling at them, shock still plastered on her face.

I pointed to everyone individually, "My father," Carlisle came over and shook Bella's hand, "Nice to meet you Mr. Cullen." I could hear her voice shaking as she smiled so I squeezed her hand. I still couldn't ignore the electricity that sped through it at every touch.

"Call me Carlisle," Carlisle added before he turned to join his space in the line-up.

"My mother," I pointed at Esme, she came over and gave Bella a hug, "It's lovely to meet you Bella, and please call my Esme." Bella smiled as Esme turned and also returned to her place in the order.

"Emmett," I pointed at my brother. He quickly walked up to her and engulfed her into one of 'Emmett's Magnificent Bear Hugs', "My name's Emmett but you can call me Emmett," he smiled at Bella and she smiled back, "Nice to meet you Emmett, again." They smiled again just before he moved back to the line.

"Jasper," I pointed at other brother. He reached out his hand and Bella shook it, "It's nice to meet you Bella," Bella smiled and added, "Nice to meet you as well Jasper." They smiled at each other and Jasper walked back into the line. Jasper seemed to have calmed Bella down a bit because she and Rose were smiling wildly at each other, looking like they were going to burst into hysterical laughter at any moment.

"Rosalie," I pointed to Rose who glided up to her and they shook hands, "Please don't call me Rosalie just Rose is perfect," they smiled at each other more and then Rose moved back into the line.

"Last but certainly not least, Alice," As soon as I had said her name Alice danced up to Bella and gave her a huge hug which was only separated by Alice starting to talk insistently about shopping trips, "We'll go shopping tomorrow after school, you, me and Rose," Bella giggled and replied, "I didn't know there were any malls in Forks."

"Surprise, Surprise, Bella," I smiled at her name but I'm sure no-one noticed other than Alice who gave me the 'I know you are up to something so tell me' look. Her glare was stopped by Emmett who picked Bella up and moved her to the living room where he plonked her one the loveseat and shouted, "Truth or Dare, every child in the living room, NOW!" I saw Esme and Carlisle give Emmett appreciative looks and wonder off, I groaned but walked over to where Bella was sitting and plonked myself down next to her, _I'm sitting on a LOVESEAT with Bella, _my thoughts wouldn't let go off that fact and I soon realised that the smile on my face had become bigger and bigger by the second, and Alice had noticed, she was now smiling hugely as well as looking straight at me.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice had all congregated around the small coffee table in the middle of the sitting room.

"The rules," Emmett started, "Once you have said dare you have to do whatever dare is given to you, no getting out of it and truth, we will know if you are telling the truth or not because we have a lie detector," the look on Bella's face was priceless, she looked amused by the game, shocked that we had a lie detector and scared because maybe there was a question that she didn't want to be asked?

"Truth or Dare, Edward," started Emmett.

"Dare," I smiled, in our house no-one chooses truth, but I suppose in this game Bella probably will.

"I dare you to kiss Alice for 10 seconds, WITH TONGUES!" he screamed the last part, I looked over at Jasper who looked amused and then to Alice who was calling me over, seductively, with her finger. I laughed and walked over when I got there I whispered in Alice's ear, "Sorry," but before she could answer we leaned in and kissed, there was no electric shock I felt when I touched Bella but she did smell nice then she opened her mouth and I opened mine and in slid or tongues.

"Ten seconds," I heard Emmett say as we pulled off each other, Alice was smiling, so so did I and walked back over to the loveseat next to Bella. I smiled at her but she looked a bit confused when she looked at me but then she quickly looked away.

"Alice, Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Dare."

"Tomorrow at school, I dare you to flirt and then ask out Mr. Banner and Emmett you have to check if she does it, but Alice if he says yes to the date you don't have to go on it make up a reason why you can't go," I smiled as Alice grimaced.

"Okay," she smiled and then looked at Bella.

"Truth or dare," I think Bella had realised that no-one says truth because she quickly answered dare and then looked Alice menacingly.

Alice just smiled and said, "I dare you and Eddiekins to kiss for 30 second, with tongues," she smiled at me and then winked, oh my god, Alice knows I like Bella, is it that obvious?

Bella was smiling as she turned around to face me in her seat, she leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Let's get this show on the road," I shivered as I felt her lips caress my ear, I couldn't reply because she quickly crashed her lips onto mine, I moved my arms so they were around her waist and I pulled her onto my lap, I licked her lower lip begging for an entrance, once she had given it to me I slid my tongue into her mouth and I felt her slide into mine, her fingers become knotted in my hair and she pulled my face closer to hers, our tongues danced with each other's and I pulled my body closer to hers and we moulded together, I never wanted this to end until I heard Alice's voice in the back of my mind going.

"30 seconds," her hands unknotted themselves from my hair and I pulled her off my lap. I saw my family shell shocked just looking between me and Bella.

"That was so HOT," Rosalie was looking between us while saying something else in Emmett's ear.

"I thought that you two were going to sex on Edward's piano if we had asked you to kiss for any longer than 30 seconds," Emmett looked between us shocked. I looked over to Bella and she was blushing like a fire truck.

"End of that game,' Emmett added before he took Rose out of the room and they ran upstairs.

"Edward, I need to talk to you about the history essay for a minute, Jasper can you talk to Bella," without an answer she pulled me up the stairs by my hand and sat me on her bed.

"Edward."

"Yes, Alice?"

"You love Bella,"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

"Well you do and she loves you."

"No she doesn't."

"Edward, if you had seen her face when we were kissing, she was so jealous I think by the end she was trying to stop herself from pulling me off you and you did not see the way you two were kissing on the loveseat, I agree with Emmett I thought you two were going to have sex right there in front of us!"

"Ali-"

"Don't you dare, Alice me. You love her and she loves you, I could tell from your faces as soon as you walked through that door but you don't know how to tell each other, well if you don't then I will."

"Ok, Alice. I love Bella but I can't go telling her just yet. We have only just found each other again and I don't want to ruin it by going up to her and saying, Bella I love you, she'd probably run off back to Phoenix and never come back."

"She loves you Edward so she won't run off, if anything she will kiss you as passionately as you just kissed in the living room, please tell her."

"I'll think about it."

"Good, now we'll go back down stairs and see what Jasper and Bella are talking about," as she said this she pulled me back down stairs and we hid behind the living room door.

"Well you see Bella, when Edward first came here he was about 10 years old and the only person he would talk to seemed to be Alice so as they got older the two of them became very good friends and Edward would always play Alice's protective older brother better than me or Emmett but then when I thought I liked Alice I had to go through Edward's little test to see if I was worthy of her, the first test 

was-," but before he was fished I ran into the room and said, "Alice wants you Jasper." With that he walked off and I heard Alice giggle from outside before they too ran upstairs.

"I better get you home it's getting kind of late."

I drove her home but we never talked about the indescribable kiss we had just shared, I wasn't sure if she regret it or like I was, confused about why Bella actually kissed me back with as much passion as I was kissing her with. After I said goodnight and was driving home I was still pondering over what Alice had said and _our_ kiss. I will always remember my first kiss with Bella and I just hope it wasn't the last.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

**So, how do you like it? Alice to the rescue! Please review and I was wondering I'm not very good with lemons and I was thinking about doing one with Edward and Bella nearer the end of the story. So if anyone would like to write the lemon scene and email it to me I will dedicate that chapter to you and well you can get an invisible medal. If you write one please email it to me, ****I would really appreciate it. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Lots of hugs,**

**edward.x.cullen.x.forever**

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o


	9. Angela Weber Becomes Sexy?

__

_Disclaimer_

_-This is a disclaimer for this chapter-._

_-I am not Stephanie Meyer therefore I do-_

_-Not own any of the characters in this.-_

_-I wish I did own Edward but sadly I do- _

_-Not.weeps- _

**Angela Weber becomes sexy?**

**BPOV**

**Song for this chapter 'Club Foot by Kasabian'. I would like to dedicated this chapter to mad-sugar-but-sweet for always reviewing and apparently liking my story- and I always do a little dance when I see one of your reviews in my inbox! Oml! People seem to be confused about the whole moving of the characters... Edward and Bella lived in Phoenix, then Edward moved to Texas but when his parents died in Texas he moved in with the Cullen's in Forks. Bella was living with her mom in Phoenix and when her mom gets ill and dies that is when Bella moves in with her dad, Charlie, if you are wondering why Bella didn't grieve for long, she did. Just her and her mom were not as good friends as they are in the book but she did grieve for a couple of months before she had to move in with her dad. **

**Okay... sorry for the really long authors note, on with the chapter...**

OH MY GOD! I JUST KISSED EDWARD CULLEN! This is what kept on screaming in my head as he drove me home and now I was in my room the thought still hadn't escaped my mind. It was perfect. Everything I could ever want in my first kiss. My first kiss? SHIT! I had just used up my one kiss. I mean it was worth it but tomorrow at school I was going to question Edward about it. Wait. He kissed Alice as well, so that means he broke his promise. No. He just turned 18 he can do that now. I suppose I am going to have to 

get used to it, I'm sure he will be snogging the face of other girls soon. It's not like he is mine. I could barley even begin to suppress the jealousy that ran through me when he kissed Alice. I felt like ripping her head off then putting it in a blender and slowly watch the blender work its magic at chopping up her perfect features and then I would... DRINK IT! Or get Jasper to.

I laughed at myself, doing that to Alice would have been impossible I can see already that we are going to be good friends. Apart from her apparent shopping addiction. Which she would obviously force onto me. I groaned. Bella and shopping shouldn't even be in the same sentence just like Bella and pink, never in the same sentence. As I recalled that day's events I remembered many things that stood out. First, I would have to find out what Edward made Jasper do to prove himself about Alice. Second, Alice Cullen would make me go shopping tomorrow, which meant less Edward. And Thirdly, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him, Edward Cullen. **(Sorry, I just had to use the 'unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him' line, one of the most classic lines of all the books!) **I pulled on a pair of shorts and pyjama top and rolled into my bed and let my head drift into another sleep where I would dream of him and only him. Edward.

I woke up again by the dreaded sound of my alarm clock belting out 'Hounds Of Love by The Futureheads'. I groaned as I pulled myself up. Second days were always better than the first but still very bad. I got up and had my shower, walked into my room and pulled on a 'The Beatles' shirt, a blue pair of skinny jeans and my black converse then trudged down the stairs and spotted the note on the table.

_Out early again, sorry Bells. I hope you made friends and don't you dare get a boyfriend until I have approved._

_Dad _

He was seriously going over the top with all this 'note left on the table' business but I suppose I could let him have his fun. I laughed but was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell and I ran to get it.

There stood Edward in all his glory, his copper hair was sticking up at all angles, he was wearing another 'not too tight but not too big' shirt that hung at him on all the right places showing off the extraordinary muscles of his chest hidden behind the fabric, the top few buttons were undone and the arms were rolled up both giving me an open view of his godly carved muscles. He was wearing a loose pair of dark jeans and on his face was wearing one of his crooked smiles that made me want to leap on him then and there.

"Well, hello," I managed to make out and quickly averting my gaze from his body to his face. His emerald eyes were shimmering and his face looked at perfect peace, he looked more of a god in the morning than he had done at any point yesterday.

"Hi, I remembered yesterday you saying that you didn't have a car and that you skateboarded to school. Well, I couldn't have that and came to pick you up," he ended with a full smile and held out his arm for me to hold. I ran inside, grabbed my bag and keys and ran back to him locking the door then finally placing my hand on his arm as he linked his with mine. The sensation I had wanted all night ran through 

me like a lightning bolt and it suddenly lifted my mood up just the feeling his arm had on mine. I jumped into the passenger seat as he held the door open for me.

"Always the gentleman," I smiled as he closed the door and walked over to his side and started driving.

"Edward, I have an important question I need to ask you," he just turned to me smiled and nodded before moving his gaze back to the road.

"Well, about my dare yesterday, well, your 18 and I'm only 17 so," before I could finish my sentence he put his finger to my lips and I felt a stronger shock run through my body at his fingers on any part of my body never mind the part I wanted the most to touch him.

"Before you say anything, I think Edward would approve of you doing that as a dare and allows you to keep your one free kiss," he smiled and turned back to the road, before I could say anything more we were parked at school and he was opening my door open for me.

"Thank you," I took his out stretched hand and as I pulled out of the car saw all the evil glares I was receiving from all directions from the many girls scattered around the car park, except for one set which belonged to a girl just staring at a boy talking to a bunch of guys, in this crowed I soon saw Emmett and Jasper laughing along with everyone else, he didn't seem to notice her as much as she noticed him because he just walked straight past her still joking along with Emmett and Jasper. I saw out of the corner of my eye Edward looking at the group of boys and I told him to go talk to them and when he refused to leave me, I walked of in the direction of the girl I had noticed before still staring at the boy. He was about 5ft 10 and had blonde hair, now tossing a soccer ball around with Edward I realised he was probably on the team too.

I sat down on the bench next to the girl and saw her eyes filled with sadness.

"You're really pretty you know," I told the girl as she turned around. I saw she looked Asian and had straight black hair and glasses.

"Thanks" she smiled at me and I saw a hint of happiness in her eyes.

"I'm Bella," I held out my hand and she soon shook it.

"I'm Angela," she smiled as we let our hands drop.

"You should go talk to him you know," I stated.

"Who?" she asked as she tried to look innocent.

"The blondie on the soccer team, you should talk to him you know, he seems nice and you are gorgeous and even saying that is an understatement," she laughed and looked back at him and then back at me.

"Is it really that obvious?" she asked with a sigh.

"Only to me, you see I sort of can tell, anyway you were the only girl not glaring at me as I left Edward's car so I was interested because he seems to be one of the fantastic man-candies at this school," I said with a laugh as she just stared.

"You are dating Edward Cullen?" she asked but her eyes didn't show jealousy, just shock.

"No, he is just my best friend but the girls here don't seem to get that," I laughed and she soon joined in with me, I found Angela very easy to talk to.

"Well, he is good looking."

"Yeah, he is," I said with a sigh as I looked at him. Angela just giggled and that pulled me out of my trance, "What?"

"I'm sorry but it just seems like he has you as well as the other girls at this school."

I sighed and I knew I could tell the truth and she would never tell a soul, "Yeah, I have it really bad."

"You are beautiful enough to have a guy like him, so go get him," she laughed as she slapped my ass.

"Getting a little touchy-feely there, Miss Angela," I laughed with her.

"You seem nice and I thought you wouldn't take it as a way to spread a rumour about me being a lesbian," she laughed.

"I will never tell a soul," I pretended to fasten my lips and throw away the key, which she laughed at, "but I hope you will let me help you with your little blondie problem."

"His name is Ben Cheney."

"Well, your Ben problem is solved if you go along with me. Deal?"

"Deal," she smiled at me and I couldn't help but mirror her huge grin and whispered in her ear for her to be as sexy as she could. I asked if she had any contacts and when she said yes she put then in and moved her glasses of her nose and I now saw an amazingly beautiful girl, I put more volume to her hair as I pushed it up giving it the 'I just rolled out of bed look' and added some make up to her eyes and lips, her smoky eyes and bright red lips gave her mystery and I told her the truth.

"If I didn't already have my eyes set on someone, I would be pouncing on you right now," I said as I rolled up the sleeves of her white blouse and unbuttoned only the first button so she didn't look like a tart but it still gave away a sneak preview of her cleavage. I gave her my belt which I put over her blouse just under her breasts so it made them look larger and stood back to admire my work. She looked H-O-T!

"You are going to stun him now just follow my lead and remember do not pay him any attention, just flirt with the other guys, just not Emmett, Jasper, Edward or Ben and he will be crawling after you in no 

time," we smiled at each other, we walked over to the guys arms linked and I only undid them when we were there and I tapped on Edward's shoulder.

"Eddie I have someone I want you to meet," I said as he turned around and smiled at Angela.

"Edward Cullen," he held out his hand and she shook it, not to quick and not too slow. I really liked this girl.

"Angela Weber," she answered smiling as we joined in the guys conversation, they didn't seem to mind because Angela and I were flirting with each of them in turn but not Edward, Emmett, Jasper or Ben and by the time the bell rang I knew we had accomplished what we had set out to do because as we were walking away we heard Ben shout, "Angela." She turned round and I unlinked our arms and made my way to class, knowing I had done something good for a new friend.

I sat down next to Edward and saw he looked really pissed and wasn't talking to me. What had I done?

"Bella!" Alice shouted running through the door and stopped just in front of our table and look at me and shrieked something I barley understood, "THEREISADANCEONATSCHOOLANDIAMGOINGWITHJASPERANDASMYNEWBESTFRIENDYOUARENOWOFFICIALLYGOINGWITHMESOGOFINDADATEBYEIHAVETOGOTOCLASSBEFOREYOURTEACHERANDMYTEACHERBOTHGIVEMEADETENTIONLOVEYOUBYE!" with that she looked at Edward and then ran off out the room. I already knew that Alice was going to be my best friend and I couldn't help but laugh at her outburst and then look at Edward and he looked even more pissed off. Just when I was about to talk to him, Alice burst in the room ran over to Edward pulled him out of his seat, shot me a grin and then ran out the door pulling him behind her. I burst out laughing at the sight that had just enfolded in front of me.

Then I stopped laughing as the day started to enfold in front of me.

God I hate dances.


	10. Cue Jacob

__

_Disclaimer_

_-This is a disclaimer for this chapter-._

_-I am not Stephanie Meyer therefore I do-_

_-Not own any of the characters in this.-_

_-I wish I did own Edward but sadly I do- _

_-Not.weeps- _

**Cue Jacob**

**EPOV**

**The song for this chapter is 'Hounds of Love by Futureheads' Thank you for reviewing :P **

I was still pissed at Bella as Alice dragged me out of my homeroom. I knew she didn't like me but I couldn't stop the jealously run through my blood as he flirted with my friends. If it seemed it couldn't get worse, it could. The dance was on Friday. In 3 days and Bella was going to be ask by everyone and she would say yes to someone and if I could barley survive outside when she was flirting with 10 people, how am I going to cope when she dances with one guy and that one guy isn't me.

"What's up. Cuz you look _really_ pissed at something?" Alice asked as soon as we were out of earshot from anyone.

"No," I answered bluntly but I am sure she heard the grunt in my voice.

"Sure... now tell me does it have anything to do with a certain girl and a certain dance?" of course Alice would know. She is Alice.

"No" it's not like I was going to tell her that I angry because I can't go to the dance with Bella.

"Ok, tell me honestly you don't have to talk just nod or shake your head. Have you told Bella yet?" I paused before I shook my head.

"WHAT!? TELL HER NOW YOU IDIOT!" Alice screamed while smacking me continuously on the head.

"OW! Alice that does hurt you know and know I am not going to tell her and neither are you, promise?" I held out my pinky and gave her my best pout and puppy eyes I could conger and she sighed before wrapping her pinky around mine.

"Fine, but I get her after school to shop. SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND TOO YOU KNOW!" and with that she scarpered off and I quickly turned back to the class, pulling on my bag just before the bell left.

Bella kept on looking at me concerned but I couldn't meet her gaze.

Then started hell.

**BPOV**

Alice had took Edward away for 20 minutes before he made his appearance back into the room. I couldn't help but sigh as he strode in towards our desk, running his hand through his already messy hair making it spike out at even more angles. As he walked further, I saw all the girls looking at him with lust-filled eyes, which I am sure were copies of my own. He looked just like a model walking down a cat walk. As he picked up his bag I sighed again looking at the model in front of me. My gazing was sopped by a tap on my shoulder.

I turned to see a boys face with I recognised as Tyler's from my calculus class.

"Hey, Tyler."

"Hi, Bella. I was just wondering if yoiu wanted to go to the dance with me," I inwardly groaned. This is why I hated dances. But at his question I am sure I wasn't the only one that groaned I am sure that I heard a very low groan that sounded even more like a growl come from behind me.

"I'm sorry Tyler but I am already going with someone."

"Who?" Tyler quickly blurted out.

"Well... if I told you then it wouldn't be a secret and I want it to be, sorry," with that I grabbed my bag and Edward's hand and pulled him out the door. Where I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked sounding more amused than concerned.

"Now I have to find a date!" I exclaimed before dragging us both to French where I sat down only to see a seating plan on the board.

"Everyone, please sit at your assigned seats," I saw Edward tense and I looked up at the board to see he was sitting next to Jessica and I next to someone called Jacob. I sent him a quick glance before moving to my seat at the back where I noticed someone sitting in the seat beside it which I presumed was Jacob.

"Hey, I'm Bella Swan,' I held out my had and gave him a closer look. His skin was darker, such a contrasted to Edward's, his eyes dark, I saw his arms had slight bulges off muscle under his shirt, he looked about 6ft 3 just under Edward and his long dark hair was pulled into a tie at the back of his head.

"Jacob," he answered she shaking my hand, "You are new here, I know because I would have noticed someone as beautiful as you as soon as I set eyes on them."

I blushed at his comment and dropped my hand from his tight grip.

"Yeah I am," I pushed my hair in front of my face so he couldn't see me going red.

"You have a really gorgeous blush you know you shouldn't be hiding it," he said as he pulled my hair behind me hair and sent me a large grin that I couldn't help but smile back at.

"Thanks?" I said but it sounded more like a question.

"I'm not lying someone as fantastic as you should not be hiding behind her hair but showing her face to the world," he didn't laugh at the end like I thought he would but his eyes were penetrating mine and I am sure now I was blushing much stronger than before. I stole a quick glance at Edward. His face looked pained and his hands pulled into fists making his knuckles go whiter than his already pale skin. Jessica couldn't be that bad could she?

"Bella, would you mind if I walked you to your next class? I don't think someone so enchanting should be allowed to walk around the corridors of a school full of hormonal boys walk by herself."I saw Edward's fists clamp tighter when Jacob finished. Was Jacob making him angry or Jessica?

"Erm.. I already have someone walking me to my next class sorry."

"You already have a boyfriend?" he didn't sound shocked but angry.

"I wished," I couldn't help but mumble under my breath so no-one could hear it.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"I just said no he's just a friend," JUST A FRIEND! Why did I have to say that. To me he is more than a friend.

"Well, maybe we could get together after school tomorrow and I could show you around the La Plush beach, I always go there," it seemed like a decent enough offer.

"Okay," I smiled, "Straight after school?"

"Yeah that would be great!" he smiled before turning back to the teacher who was ending the lesson.

Today shopping, tomorrow beach. I couldn't help but wonder whether this was a date and if it was, was it really so bad? Edward will never like me back so I may as well live life to the full and this must involve getting a boyfriend before college. I smiled and carried on with my work, Jacob didn't even seem too bad.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

**Thank you for reading. Please review :P Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but my grandparents came up so I spent a week with them. I will try and update faster this week :)**

**Lots of hugs,**

**edward.x.cullen.x.forever**

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o


	11. Ivory Keys

__

_Disclaimer_

_-This is a disclaimer for this chapter-._

_-I am not Stephanie Meyer therefore I do-_

_-Not own any of the characters in this.-_

_-I wish I did own Edward but sadly I do- _

_-Not.weeps- _

**Ivory Keys**

**BPOV**

**Song for this chapter 'Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis' Thanks for reviewing and reading! **

"Bye Bella, I'll see you tomorrow," Jacob called as he left the room. I knew I was still blushing from the comments he had made, threw the hour.

"Yeah, see tomorrow," I mumbled as he left the room. I finished packing my books and turned round to see something I never thought I would witness.

"Hey Eddie," Lauren called as she walked over to Edward and begin stroking his arm, this time Edward didn't push her away or tell her to stop calling him Eddie, but a look of recognition brushed his face and he smiled back at her.

"Hey Lauren," I just stood on my spot and I saw Lauren freeze for a second obviously as shocked as I at his sudden change of mood towards her. At this new spurt of confidence she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in so her face was just inches from his. I cleared my throat to show Edward that I was actually standing here but he didn't seem to notice as he leaned in closer to Lauren so there lips were just centimetres apart.

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the dance this Friday," he paused then added, "as my date?"

Lauren let out a small squeal before she answered, "I have been _like _waiting for you to _like _ask me that for _like _ever."She closed the gap between them and crashed her lips on his. I thought he would push her off but no. He kissed her back.

In second I felt my whole world crash down on me.

Why couldn't he love me?

Why did he love her and not me?

What was wrong with me?

Would I always just be the best friend but never more?

Then I realised Edward deserved to be happy even if it didn't mean that I would be. He deserved to be loved by someone he loved back. He deserved me to be there for him even if I was on the inside crumbling every time he smiled or laughed. Every time he would say her name or look at her my world would come crashing down again and again. But he deserved everything that was given to him and if he wanted Lauren and not me, then I would have to live with that and just be pleased that he would still be my best friend and never forget about me.

"Come on Bella," Edward walked over to me. I didn't even realise Lauren had left the room. Edward held his arm out and I linked mine threw with a fake laugh. I felt tears come to my eyes at the electric surge that ripped around my body.

As I felt the single tear run down my cheeks, I ran. Away from Edward who was calling my name. I pushed my legs harder than ever before to get away from him before he caught up. I heard my name getting quieter and quieter until I ran around the last corner into the car park where couldn't hear him anymore. I ran towards the biggest car I saw, a massive red jeep and cried.

The bell went for the next class. I didn't listen.

Numerous bells were rung until I heard footsteps. They were so loud I knew no one would hear me cry.

"At least we can get away from Jasper and Emmett for once," I heard louder voices making their way towards me.

"I don't want to leave Jasper," I heard someone who sounded familiar huff.

"Shut up and get in the car."

"How on earth did you get the keys from Emmett anyway?" The voices were growing very close now but I could stop myself from crying.

"The janitors closet is useful for more than one thing if you kn- Wait, do you hear that?" I heard the voice come even closer to me.

"Oh my God, Bella what happened?" I looked to my left and saw Alice and Rosalie rushing towards me dropping their salads in the process. They both knelt down next to me and I fell into another flood of tears. They reminded me so much of Edward.

"Bella," I heard Alice say seriously, while she and Rosalie enveloped me into a hug, "As your new appointed best friend, and I am your new best friend and you know it so don't interrupted me, I demand you tell me what's wrong or you will suffer the consequences."

I laughed at the pixie in front of me who was staring down at me with pouted lips and puppy-dog eyes. Even behind the humour of this I could see the worry hidden in her topaz eyes.

"Alice-why-doesn't-he-love-me?" I heard my voice breaking after each word.

"Who Bella? Because I will go and kick his scrawny little excuse for an ass- it is a he isn't it?" Rose questioned me.

"Yeah-it's-a-he."I pretended to laugh but it came out sounding more like a strangled cry.

Alice took my face in her hands and made me look at her, "its Edward isn't it?" she whispered, so Rose could barely hear. I couldn't handle saying anything more so I just nodded. Alice pulled me into another hug which Rose soon joined.

"You- guys-have-to-promise-not-to-tell-him-please," I pleaded looking them straight into the eyes.

"I promise," Rose mumbled as she gave me another hug.

"Fine but you know what we need to do?" Alice asked me and I shook my head, "Anything but shopping," I quickly mumbled.

"No, we were going to go shopping but now we aren't we are going to have a-"she looked between Rose as I before shouting, "SLEEPOVER, pass me your phone." I was about to protest when I saw the look I was receiving so I quickly handed her the phone and helped Rose wipe my face.

"Hello, I'm sorry this isn't Bella, this is her best friend Alice," I heard Alice say in the distance.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you too, sir. I was just wondering if Bella could sleepover at my house, my parents wouldn't mind and we have to work on a big project which our trig teacher said had to be in for tomorrow, we will get to bed early so she won't be tired for school tomorrow it was just that with all the work we will be doing she might not be able to drive herself home safely and I don't want her to get hurt," I could hear the pleading in Alice's voice at the end.

"Thank you, sir. She will be home safely tomorrow," I saw her turn the corner and do a twirl handing me my phone.

"And my friends, that is how you do it," Alice smiled before helping me up. I picked up my bag and started making my way back to class. I felt four hands pulling me back before I knew it I got thrown into a car which I soon recognised as the jeep.

"We are not going back to class?" I asked hopeful that I might miss biology with Edward.

"Nope, sleepover has officially started," Alice squealed before turning on the radio where we began singing along. By the time we had arrived back at the Cullen's house I was smiling but I felt the tears rush down my face when I saw it. Edward's house.

Alice and Rose both pulled me out the car and then threw the house to a room I soon realised was Alice's bedroom, where they sat me on the bed and let me cry onto their shoulders. When I felt my tears slow down I looked at Alice and Rose who were both looking down at me with pain stricken faces.

Alice was the one to break the silence "Please tell us Bella, it will make you feel better." I looked at their faces and knew I could trust them. I took a deep breath and started.

My voice cracked every time I said his name and I was sure I saw Alice wince as well. When I finished I was once again flooded with hugs. Alice ran out the room for a few minutes and came back in with arms full of comfort food; ice-cream, chocolate, chips, chocolate covered strawberries, peanut butter cups, muffins, cookies and much more piling out of her arms.

"Movie time," Alice stated while placing the food in a pile on the bed.

"What are we watching?" Rose chirped in while lying on the bed in front of the massive plasma that hung on Alice's wall.

"TITANIC!" Alice jumped on the bed and we all started devouring the many treats that Alice had brought.

The movie was near the end and all three of us were sobbing our eyes out, "Why does Jack die?" Alice asked through her tears, "Rose loved him and he had to go die on her, life is so unfair." We all just nodded and turned back to the screen.

"What's all that noise?" we heard Emmett's blasting voice from outside. The light flicked on and Emmett, Jasper and Edward were all standing at the door, the tears came out faster than they were and Alice obviously realised this because she jumped of the bed and hit each of them individually, "Get out we are having a sleepover and you are ruining it." With that they all looked at the TV.

"Titanic," Jasper sighed, "let's just leave them to it."

With that all the guys left the room I knew Edward's eyes were on me but I couldn't make myself to stare back into those green orbs.

"Honey, I'm sorry I didn't think they would come in," Alice came over while giving me a hug.

I just pretended to laugh, "Come on I want to know what happens to Rose," my voice cracked and I saw Alice wince once again but she just put the film back. I could feel her look on me as I turned back to the movie but the tears came down harder.

When the film finished I went to the bathroom down the hall. After I had finished brushing my teeth and combing my hair, I heard it. A composition so complex, so luxuriant, it was impossible to believe only one pair of hands were playing it. I stepped out of the bathroom and followed the sound which had since the starting slowed, transforming into something of a softer rhythm. I turned down the last corner to see the door which the music was flowing from.

I slowly opened the door which surprisingly didn't make a noise at my touch. There in the middle of a small, red room was a grand piano and sat on the stool was Edward. Edward in all his glory; his hair sticking up at all angles, his eyes shut lightly, his whole face was so peaceful, while his hands moved across the keys so smoothly I didn't even believe he was touching them.

I don't know how long I just stood there looking at him. I moved closer needing to hear more. The piece began to slow considerably becoming even more sweet and calming on every note.

I was stood next to him now. Just watching as his hands skim across the ivory keys.

I closed my eyes, concentrating on the music fully.

Suddenly all the notes stopped and the room turned silent. I opened my eyes and saw Edward just sitting there looking at me.

"Edward, I'm sorry I just heard it across the hall and I was wondering where it came from, it was just-" I was stopped before I could finish my apology fully.

"I don't mind, it is normally Esme who sneaks up on me to look. I was just surprised to see you standing there," he didn't move his gaze from mine while he carried on, "Bella," he sighed, "Alice wouldn't let me see you, I looked for you everywhere after you ran, I couldn't even keep up with you, didn't you hear me calling after you?" Edward held his gaze but I couldn't meet it, I dropped my eyes to look at my hands and sighed.

"I just felt sick, so I ran to the bathroom and I found Rose and Alice so they said I could sleepover tonight," I lied and I saw the sceptical look on his face but he carried on.

"I thought your father didn't like you sleeping over on school nights?" he inquired.

"Neither did I," I faked a half-hearted laugh, "but it seems Alice can persuade just about anyone."

"Oh ok, I hope you feel better soon," he smiled the crooked smile that I loved and I felt my eyes gaze over just looking at him.

"Yeah, thanks. I better get back to Alice quickly before the makeover I am going to get, gets any worse," I faked another laugh before I left the room. This time I didn't feel the tears well up in my eyes. I was just 

happy that I could still talk to him. Still know him. Even if it wasn't in the way I wanted. I could still love him and act normal around him if he didn't feel the same way.

And that made me more ecstatic. I walked into Alice's room with a huge grin on my face.

Sat willingly down on the chair while Rose started on my make-up.

While Alice went to see Jasper.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

**Thanks for reading. Please review :D I think I am going to do the next chapter EPOV... I think! I Know I haven't updated in ages but I am on holiday and dont have an internet connection so i will update a few chapters then cant update anymore for a month :(**

**Lots of hugs,**

**edward.x.cullen.x.forever**

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o


	12. Time to Get Even

_Disclaimer_

_-This is a disclaimer for this chapter-._

_-I am not Stephanie Meyer therefore I do-_

_-Not own any of the characters in this.-_

_-I wish I did own Edward but sadly I do- _

_-Not.weeps- _

**Time To Get Even**

**APOV**

**The song for this chapter is 'Over My Head (Cable Car) by The Fray' Thanks for reading and reviewing... sorry but this is a filler chapter but I'll update again tonight :P**

Watching Bella all afternoon crying.

She looked so broken.

I knew I kept wincing when her voice cracked on Edward's name.

How could he do that to her?

I stomped my way down the hall to Edward's room where I saw him just lying on the floor listening to his IPod. I stood in front of him and when he didn't move I kicked him with all my bottled-up anger.

"Ow! Alice what the hell did you do that for?" Edward whined while rubbing his leg.

"What the hell do you think it's for smart arse?" I kicked him again this time where I knew it would hurt.

"Alice," Edward squealed while rolling on the floor, "I am going to kill you, that really hurt!"

"NO, Edward I am going to kill you... you FUCKING BASTERD!" I screamed at him and kicking him again.

"Alice why are you kicking me and why am I a basterd?"

"Edward, why did you have to go and ruin everything? Why did you ask out Lauren? Lauren. Out of every girl you could have taken to the dance you chose Lauren. You could have taken Bella. Bella woul-" Edward stopped me before I could finish my rant.

"Alice, Bella wouldn't have gone to the dance with me in the first place he is going out with that mongrel Jacob Black," I winced as I heard the pure venom in his voice at Jacob's name, "he is the one that is going to take her to the dance. He has been talking about how much he likes her every since French and how she is a real person not like most the girls in this school. Alice, I said that first that was how I felt way before _him. _I could tell that she liked _him_ by the way they were talking, and she is going to say yes. Yes! And that yes would not be for me but for one of the only people in this school I truly hate. I didn't know what to do she is going on a date with _HIM _and then she is going to the dance with _HIM_. I just thought when Lauren came in the room that maybe I could date Lauren so Bella would get jealous and realise that she likes me and not that idiot Jacob. I just want her to realise that she likes me even just 1 more than him!" I was frozen for a second. Why couldn't either of these stupid people realise how the other one feels? I was ready to explode. Why did I say I wouldn't tell Edward how Bella feels, this would be the precise best moment to do it!

"Why did you use Lauren of all the people you could have to make Bella jealous?" If Edward didn't know how Bella felt. Then he wouldn't just pick anyone to make her jealous. There had to be something about the person that would make Bella's blood boil more than it would for anyone else.

"Easy. Bella hates Lauren more than anyone else in the world. So to make her really jealous it was either Lauren or Jessica. But Jessica wouldn't have made her as angry as Lauren; you see Lauren can always find a way to get under Bella's skin. To really scare her. Jessica can only do the physical thing which Bella can handle. Bella's worse nightmare is Lauren, Lauren can make Bella hurt in ways no-one else ever has, a way that Bella will always be afraid of her. So to get Bella truly jealous I had to use Lauren," he finished looking into space with a confused look on his face.

I sighed, "If this doesn't work don't come running to me." I stood up and left the room. Edward still sitting there but now with a more confused look on his face.

"What do you mean, doesn't work? Alice what does that mean?" I heard Edward call after me but I just opened the door to my bedroom and decided to start my own plan.

Edward gets jealous.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

**Sorry for the filler but I thought APOV would be better than Edward's but hopefully the next chapter will be much longer.**

**Lots of hugs,**

**edward.x.cullen.x.forever**

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o


	13. Mission Edward Gets Jealous

_._

_Disclaimer_

_-This is a disclaimer for this chapter-._

_-I am not Stephanie Meyer therefore I do-_

_-Not own any of the characters in this.-_

_-I wish I did own Edward but sadly I do- _

_-Not.weeps- _

**Start Of Mission**

**BPOV**

**Song for this chapter, 'Niave by The Kooks' just a fantastic song and band, so you should listen to it! Thanks for reading and reviewing :D**

Rose had just finished my make-up, which I hadn't yet seen, when the door opened revealing Alice with a very mischievous look on her face.

"Bella," Alice started and stood right in front of me holding my face in her small hands, "I have the perfect idea!" she squealed before turning to Rose.

"And this perfect idea would be what exactly," Rose quickly prompted looking at Alice sceptically.

"Edward gets jealous," Alice squealed at me while her eyes were pleading me to understand.

"I don't understand," I answered honestly, how am I supposed to make Edward jealous?

"Okay, Rose and I are going to give you a make-over, clothes, make-up, everything, then we show the new you to Edward, then you will have to flirt with Jacob, a lot, at school and go on about your date with him all day and how excited you are then when Edward walks you to his car you have to flirt with him in front of Edward and stroke his arms and stuff," she paused, "Bella the new you means you will have to wear more revealing clothes."

"Hell no!" I was not wearing any sort of concoction Alice wanted to put me in.

"Fine, you be the one who loses the love of your life to Lauren Mallory," Alice was right I give anything a try if it meant I would be a step closer to Edward.

"Fine, I'll do it," I huffed and sat back down in the chair.

2 hours later my hair and make-up were done. I wasn't allowed to see it but Rose said that she made my eyes look hot and smoky which would contrast with my pale skin and my lips bright red making them stand out more than anything. Alice just said that my hair looked like I had just woken put after a night of fiery sex and tried to control it. **(New hair is on my profile.)**

"Now for the clothes," Alice mumbled as she began looking through her wardrobe.

"Alice, I don't know if this has come to your attention but you are just a bit shorter and skinnier than me so how am I supposed to fit in your clothes?" I asked while planting myself next to Rose on the bed.

"Of course I am not expecting you to wear my clothes, I bought you your own when I went shopping," she stated as if it was something you do every day. I was about to question her more but I didn't think it was best to get into a debate against Alice.

"Here," Alice smiled.

The next thing I knew I was being pushed into her bathroom with a pile of clothes in my hands. I quickly put them on and looked at myself in the mirror.

I wasn't Bella. This person looked hot. Not beautiful just down-right hot.

Alice had put me in a black pleated mini skirt that bearly covered my panties with an royal blue tube top with the red straps from my bra looking like the only thing holding it up and bright blue skin tight boots that come just above my knees that matched the top. **(Pictures on profile) **I sighed and made my way out of the door.

"Oh my god," Was the only thing that travelled in the silence, Rose and Alice just sat on the bed looking at me with mouths wide open.

"It's not polite to stare," I tried to laugh even though I was feeling very self conscious.

"Bella," Rose started, "You look really hot."

I saw Alice quickly nod before she stood up and said, "Let's get the boys into the living room for a bit of movie time and by movie i mean Rose and I are going to laugh at Edward!" With that Alice was out of the room and I was being pulled down stairs by a silent but smiling Rose.

I nearly feel over when Rose suddenly stopped just before the living room.

"Bella, Mission 'Edward Gets Jealous' has officially started so whatever film we are watching you have to talk about how fit the guys are. Also, you are going to walk into that room like you are walking on a catwalk and when we pass through the door you are going to flip your head back and laugh like I have said something really funny, okay?"

"Okay," I quickly answered before Rose started moving towards the room and I started walking, the best I could in these shoes, alongside her. I could hear the laughter in the room suddenly stop as we walked through the door and I became even more anxious but through my head back in laughter anyway and purposely made my chest move up and down with every laugh as well.

"Rose that was so funny," I said through my laughs and sat down on the loveseat, "what are we watching then?" At this I looked around the room and saw all the guys just staring at me and Rose and Alice both nodding at each other.

"We are going to watch Atonement!" Alice jumped onto one of the two couches with Jasper while Rose and Emmett snuggled on the other.

"Eddie come sit with me," I chuckled at my attempts to be seductive but laughed more at the mumbles that came out of Edward's mouth as he came and sat down at the furthest edge of the couch from me. Was I that repulsive? I pushed back the idea and snuggled into his arms as they wrapped around me. I felt at home in his arms.

"Edward? Don't you think James McAvoy is the hottest guy in the whole world?" I whispered in his ear.

"Well, erm, he wouldn't be my hottest person in the world I prefer someone a little more feminine."

"You see he isn't my type but he is still gorgeous."

"What would be your type then?" YOU! I shouted in my head but Mission Edward Gets Jealous has already started.

"Dark skin, dark eyes, tall, long dark hair, he has to be funny, confident AND always has to compliment me," I nodded, to compliment my point but inside I was laughing. I had just described Jacob Black.

"Jacob?" Edward, growled?

"Edward you are so right, my perfect guy is Jacob Black," I sighed, "my date with him tomorrow is going to be the best date EVER," I squealed trying to pretend to be as excited as Alice and turned back to the movie. I was sure I heard a low growl coming from beside me but I couldn't be sure. As the film ended Alice, Rose and I were all crying.

"How come the hottest guys always die, Jack and Robbie? Life is so unfair," Alice sighed while helping Jasper wipe her face. There was so much love between that moment, I sighed and looked away to give them some privacy. When I turn my eyes met Edward's. I don't know how long I started into his emerald orbs and he was staring right back. I knew all my eyes were showing was lust but that was all I was feeling at the moment. I just wanted to kiss him.

"Come on Bella we have to go to bed," Alice pulled me away and I sighed but shoved myself up the stairs and got into a pair of pyjama's Alice had threw me.

"Can I tell you something?" I heard Alice ask through the silence.

"What would that be?"

"I think Edward likes you back," I laughed.

"Sure he does and that's why he is going out with Lauren," I heard her growl and mumble something under her breath before she sighed and yawned, "Why don't you just snog him and see what he does." With that she went silent and I realised that she was asleep and I thought in my head.

I could just kiss him and see how he reacts but that could ruin our friendship if he didn't like me and it would get Lauren on my back more than ever. I sighed. Nothing could ever help me now.

I was in love.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

**A/N James McAvoy is one of the hottest 30 something year olds on earth... he is just hot and his accent, let's just say when you hear it you die. His Scottish accent is so much sexier than his English or American one. Just a point. But Edward Cullen is the hottest guy ever, followed by Spunk Ransom or **

**Jasper Hale: P On another note thanks for reading, please review :D Finally, listen to Arctic Monkeys because they are the best band ever. Well... that's it thanks, **

**Lots of hugs,**

**edward.x.cullen.x.forever :P**

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o


	14. Mission Edward Gets Jealous EPOV

_-This is a disclaimer for this chapter-._

_-I am not Stephanie Meyer therefore I do-_

_-Not own any of the characters in this.-_

_-I wish I did own Edward but sadly I do- _

_-Not.weeps- _

**Time To Get Even (EPOV)**

**EPOV**

**The song for this chapter is 'Starlight by Muse' I will not update for a while so this is a quick chapter to keep you going. Thanks for all the reviews I got for the last chapter! :P**

I was still wondering what Alice meant when she walked, well ran, into my room and dragged easper and I in one hand and Emmett in the other, to the living room where we were all dropped onto the floor.

"Alice, my arse hurts now, thanks alot," Emmett huffed while rubbing his butt causing Jasper and I to burst out into laughter.

"Shut up Emmett we are going to watch Atonement but we have to wait until Rose and Bella come, speaking of which..." Alice trailed off while looking at the doorway. I didn't understand what she was on about until I heard a laugh and Jasper and Emmett both go silent looking towards the door too.

I turned around and that's when I saw her.

I was so fucked.

I couldn't stop my eyes from roaming over her body. Her hair looked wild like she had just jumped out of bed, not after you have been to sleep but after another activity may do also on a bed. Her make-up was natural until my eyes met her lips they were bright, red and it took me awhile to be able to move my eyes away from her large, luscious lips down to see her wearing a royal blue spaghetti strapped top along with a very mini black skirt but as she laughed she throw her head back which caused my eyes from her legs to her throat. I had to try extremely hard not to just kiss her right there. My eyes moved from her neck to her bouncing breast that you could finally see due to the fact that she wasn't wearing one of her many baggy shirts but a tight one that showed of her perfect figure. Once my eyes had finally moved away they travelled down her at it was then when I finally saw her shoes. God her shoes. They wear skin tight, travelling to the middle of her thigh and were the same colour of her top. I inwardly groaned trying to stop doing anything drastic.

Bella's musical voice was the one to break my thoughts, "so what are we watching then?" I tried to answer but all that came out were quiet mumbles which I hoped none would hear travel in the silence.

"We are going to watch Atonement!" Alice squealed as she jumped onto one of the couches pulling a incoherent Jasper with her and Rose pulled a drooling Emmett onto the other with her while Bella made her way over to the loveseat.

"Eddie come sit with me," Bella commanded while she patted the seat and I hope she didn't catch the many mumbles flooding from my mouth. I sat down on the other end of the seat so I wouldn't be so close to the girl I was trying with all my power not to snog right now. But she didn't seem to like this because she crawled pover the couch giving me a perfect view of her cleavage which I pealed my eyes away from as she snuggled in my arms as they enveloped her. Fuck, I hope she doesn't feel my excitement through my jeans.

"Edward? Don't you think James McAvoy is the hottest guy in the whole world?" Bella whispered in my ear about half way through the movie, I could feel her hot breath on my skin. By this time my voice box seemed to have returned because I was able to form a proper sentence.

"Well, erm, he wouldn't be my hottest person in the world I prefer someone a little more feminine."

"You see he isn't my type but he is still gorgeous." At this I found myself wondering what her type was.

"What would be your type then?" I blurted out before I could think otherwise.

"Dark skin, dark eyes, tall, long dark hair, he has to be funny, confident AND always has to compliment me," she nodded but I was fucking pissed. She had just described that mongrel!

"Jacob?" I couldn't help but growl and could feel the scowl take the place of the bright smile that had been on it a minute ago.

"Edward you are so right, my perfect guy is Jacob Black," she sighed, "my date with him tomorrow is going to be the best date EVER," she squealed in excitement and I realised my chance of ever dating Bella was completely and utterly ruined. Shit. I growled at the thought of seeing Bella with Jacob, it would be the one time I would want to be Jacob.

It was the ending scene and all the girls were crying. "How come the hottest guys always die, Jack and Robbie? Life is so unfair," Alice sighed while helping Jasper wipe her face. I turn my eyes met Bella's. I don't know how long I stared into her deep, chocolate brown eyes and she was staring right back. I knew all my eyes were showing was lust but that was all I was feeling at the moment. Who wouldn't?

"Come on Bella we have to go to bed," I heard Alice say in the distance. I tried to tighten my grip on Bella but before I could Alice had already pulled her half way up the stairs as I just sat staring behind her until she had disappeared. Before Emmett or Jasper could say anything I ran upstairs to my room, I really needed to think.

After thinking for ours I had come to one conclusion,

I was totally and utterly fucked.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

**Thanks for reading :P A couple of people asked for EPOV for the last chapter and of course your wish is my command! Thanks again for reading please review :D**

**Lots of hugs,**

**edward.x.cullen.x.forever**

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o


	15. The Practice, The Date and The Kiss

_**Disclaimer:**_** Hello, my name is Bob. I may be a slob. But I am also a twit. Who is well fit. But I don't own Twilight. Cuz Stephanie Myer does. And she's fit. So she is not a twit because she owns EDWARD CULLEN, get it!**

**The Practice, The Date and The Kiss**

**EPOV**

**The song for this chapter is 'Be Mine by Robyn' Thanks for reading and reviewing ;D Longest chapter so far over so BE HAPPY!! And yes, the disclaimer is my poor attempt at poetry...**

Emmett, Jasper and I left the house early to get to morning soccer practice on time so we were ready for the big game on Saturday. Last night had been the best and worst night of my life. Best because Bella looked amazing. More amazing than I have ever seen her. Worst because I couldn't even kiss her, and when her skin touched mine as we watched Atonement I had to clench my hands to stop myself from stroking the soft skin of her arms.

"I am so fucked," I said to myself as I passed the ball to Emmett.

"Why would this be my brother?" Stupid Emmett and his all-hearing stupid ears.

"Have one guess smart arse and stop calling me your brother it is very annoying."

"But you are my brother from another mother, bro so is it because of Bella?"

"How the hell do you know? I never told you!" I whisper-yelled to him so no-one would hear.

"I know you never told me but bro's know everything about everything about their other bro's... and you are so obvious about it I wish you would just go snog her or something to see what she does."

"What and then get her to accuse me of molesting her, No way!"

"Okay that was one time! And all I wanted to do was help her carry her bags she was like 90!"

"Emmett she was 21 and had one bag."

"I would never cheat on Rose but that girl was smocking hot."

"Okay, brother of girlfriend you are imagining cheating on!" I laughed at my comment as I did a fake bow when my ball went straight pass the goalie into the net. Coach Conner told us to do penalties so we were lined up and shooting but I had to watch to try and see who was going to be on first team and who would be on reserves this year.

We didn't talk after that because we knew we had to get ready for the big game but I was still thinking and all thinking ever brought me to was the conclusion that I couldn't tell Bella how I felt because how the hell would that help?

We were walking to the car park after our showers to get the girls before we were all late.

"Hey guys," the girls shouted from behind. I turned around and saw my brothers making out with their partners.

"Hey Edward," Bella whispered in my ear from behind me and her breath on my ear made goose bumps travel down my spine. I turned to face her but saw her clothes before anything. It was the same sort of outfit from yesterday. Short, black skirt. Green tank top. But thankfully high heels and not my now favourite shoes off all time, her blue boots from yesterday.

We talked and laughed on the way to all our classes. Most of our conversation resolved around her date with Jacob and how bloody great it was going to be. Fuck that. It was going to be the worst night of my life, after having to leave Bella in Phoenix.

"Do you think this is ok?" Bella asked from the doorway. She was wearing natural make-up and her hair cascaded down her shoulders framing her smiling face. She was wearing brown patterned dress **(Picture on profile I don't know how to explain it!) **that ended just above her knees but made her eyes stand out more than ever. I just nodded not wanting another mumbling incident. Bella was about to go on her date with Jacob. _Joy!_

**BPOV**

I didn't have any classes with Jacob today but all with Edward, which I actually preferred. All day Alice and Rose have been giving me the basics of what to do on the perfect date since I had never actually been on one.

"I think we are done," Alice stood back observing her work with a quick nod she pointed towards the mirror which I slowly made my way over to. I didn't look like the Bella I had been all day with my short skirts and skimpy shirts, I was wearing a brown dress that was cut just above my knees with natural hair and make-up.

"Thanks you, Alice. You finally put me in something I actually would have picked out myself," I ran over and gave her a hug which Rose soon joined.

"STOP!" Alice screamed which caused Rose and I to jump out of the group hug, "We are going to ruin Bella's hair!" I just sighed as Rosalie shook her head and they made their way down stairs so I could make a 'Grand Entrance' as Alice put it.

I waited 5 minutes and started my decent down the stairs. I looked into the living room and saw everyone talking, I couldn't really decide what to do but then I saw Edward and I just blurted out, "Do you think this is ok?" The question was directed at him to see if he approved. But as everyone started bombarding me with compliments he just nodded and looked down at his hands with a frown.

Crap. He hates it. So much for 'Mission Edward Gets Jealous'!

My mood was already dampened before Jacob even got here. I kept on wishing that Edward would just stand up and confess his love for me in front of everyone and I wouldn't have to go on my first date with 

Jacob, there's nothing wrong with Jacob just the fact that he is not Edward. The bell rang and I sighed but before I could stand up and get it all three guys had jumped up and ran to the door. That was strange.

"Don't worry Bella they are just giving him 'The Talk'," Alice said.

"What is 'The Talk'?" I asked completely not understanding.

"You know the whole, 'You dare hurt Bella and I will make sure you will never have children or any real limbs'," Rosalie answered while mimicking the perfect Emmett voice. We all laughed while they explained Emmett and Jasper's face's after their so called 'Talk'.

"He's ready," said a grinning Emmett along with a smirking Jasper and a crooked smiling Edward, my favourite smile. I put on my best fake smile and moved to the front door.

**EPOV**

Emmett, Jasper and I heard the door bell and ran for the door to give Jacob, 'The Talk'. If Bella really liked him I have to at least try to be helpful. Like scaring the balls off him, with Emmett's help of course.

We opened the door and smiled at him.

"Hel-" He started cockily but before he could finish Emmett grabbed the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the wall of the house. Hard.

"Listen here, punk. You will be good to Bella and treat her right because if I hear you ever doing anything wrong to her, we will be the first ones to know and we also have Jasper's black belt in karate, Edward's kick and my muscle to deal with and also with that you might get a free castration." Emmett smiled at the end of his speech and let Jasper have a turn.

"Alice loves Bella and if you hurt Bella, you will hurt Alice and the last person who hurt Alice moved, to France. Did you know they have much better hospital's there?" Jasper's hissed and also smiled at the end before he stepped back for me to have my turn.

I grabbed hold of his collar and slammed him as hard as I could against the wall holding him in his pained position. "You ever dare hurt Bella, I will not just hurt you, I will kill you and if I don't kill you I will hire someone to kill you and I will watch you die slowly and painfully as they crack every bone in your bopdy over and over again. Do understand me?" I asked him my teeth clenched and venom was dripping from my voice I didn't smile at the end I kept eye contact until he dropped his eyes and whispered, "I understand," in a quivering whispered voice. I nodded and walked back into the living room. Smiling.

**BPOV**

"Hey Jake," I said as I moved towards the door trying to break him out of the trance he seemed to be in.

"Oh, hello Bella," He smiled and held out his hand which I took and we walked down the drive towards his car, Volkswagen Rabbit '86 as he proudly stated. I climbed into the front thinking about how Edward always opened the door for me.

Jake and I made small talk as we made our way to the restaurant he had booked. We parked and I got out the car, no help from Jake, and moved towards the restaurant where we sat down at the back in a booth at the back. The waitress kept smiling at Jake and giving him the once over and frowning at me but I found myself not bothered by it, like I would have been with Edward.

"How was school today?" Jacob asked and I laughed.

"The usual you know. I have all my classes with Edward so it makes them all so much bearable but sometimes no-one can save me in gym," I frowned remembering the incident today at badminton.

"What does that mean?"

"Well, today Coach Connor was picking the partners for badminton and he paired me with Lauren. Let's just say that I accidently hit her with my racket a few times because I am crap at badminton and I got knocked out when she attacked me with her racket," I smiled remembering that I woke up to Edward's face just inches away from mine, I thought he was going to kiss me but he was just checking my breathing. I think Angela noticed me hyperventilating because she gave me the all knowing look. Since Angela started dating Ben after he told her that he wanted to ask her all along but thought she'd reject him we have become good friends and she is in my gym class so when Edward isn't there, like today, she can normally help me.

"Lauren's a bitch but why didn't Edward help you if he is your best friend?" Jacob asked shivering on Edward's name.

"Edward was at the principal's office discussing the match on Saturday."

"Are you going?" Jacob asked me as are main courses arrive mushroom ravioli for me and a margarita pizza for Jake.

"Of course, I have to be there for Eddie's first game," I laughed through my mouthfuls.

"Well, do you want to go with me?" he asked while looking down at his food.

"Alice, Rose and I already have fantastic seats at the front but we have two spare tickets that Carlisle and Esme were supposed to use but they are going to England for two weeks and are going to miss it so you can sit with us?" I asked the last part hoping he would say yes because that was what Alice and Rose were planning to make Edward jealous.

"Okay," We smiled at each other.

"Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" I must say he sounded too cocky and confident for me but I said 'I would love to' and we talked for the rest of the meal and the walk home.

I got out of the car with no help from Jacob but he did walk me to my door, "Bella I was wondering if you wanted to make this official. You know, would you be my girlfriend?" The question I had wanted him to ask all night and I knew that the others were watching because I heard the signal coughing from Alice to say that Edward had also arrived at the window.

"I would love to," I said and I leaned in and kissed him. Our tongues didn't danced together like mine and Edward's had they just seemed to move around and I didn't feel the same spark I had with Edward it just like kissing a friend and that's all he was a friend. As we broke apart he went to kiss me again but I quickly stopped him.

"Jake, when Edward moved when we were 10 we promised each other we wouldn't kiss someone else without the others permission until we were 18 and I'm not 18 yet."

"But you just kissed me," he stated confused.

"Yeah I know but I got one free kiss because he broke his promise once but for a good reason, I will ask him tonight if I have permission to kiss you again and again," I finished as seductively as I could and I knew that I had achieved it when Jake just gulped and nodded. I pulled away from his arms that had tangled themselves around my waist and made my way inside to see 4 of them at the window and Jasper running across the room obviously not wanting to get caught.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked trying to be sturn but that all melted when I saw Edward I just turned to slush and couldn't talk anymore because I knew only mumbles would come out.

"Nothing," they all shouted apart from Jasper who whispered into my ear from next to me where he had moved from the couch, "they were watching you kissing Jacob." When he pulled away he started making kissing noises and Emmett and Alice soon joined in. When Jasper came to whisper something in my ear the first half was cut off by Alice and Emmett blowing kissing noises loudly in my ear. But I did catch some, "saw you kissing Jacob, I mean not just pissed but like he was about to explode." I turned to Jasper and saw him nod and then walk back to Alice who had calmed down since Jasper's kissing comment. Who was he talking about? Edward? No way he's with Lauren now and she is much more beautiful than me with her long, tanned legs, silk, blond hair, flat stomach and deep blue eyes. Why would Edward ever want me over that?

"Edward, can I talk to you for a minute?" Edward smiled and made his way behind me into the kitchen behind me.

I tried to sit on the counter but couldn't reach it.

"You still can't get on," Edward laughed as he placed his hands on my waist and lifted me slowly onto the counter, I couldn't breath as sparks flew all over my body at his touch and I had to bite my lip to stop 

myself from groaning at his touch, as he lifted me my dress rose up a bit exposing even more of my chalk legs to him. I couldn't stop myself looking at his lips, they were right in front of me as if asking for mine to meet his. I pulled my hands into fists as they started to rise to touch his face, I looked away from his lips into his emerald, green orbs that were staring right back into my plain, brown ones. I felt myself lean in closer and closer until we were only inches apart.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed breaking me from my trance and I just realised that I had just tried to kiss Edward. Oh shit.

"Edward, would you mind if I kissed Jake from now on?" I quickly blurted out so I could ask him any of the questions I really wanted to ask. It was quiet for a couple of seconds and I saw Edward thinking about obviously answering my question and I felt the need to explain myself, " you see I like him and I wo-" I couldn't finish because Edward stopped me by putting a finger to my lips and a felt a shiver run through my body at his touch. "he is your boyfriend and since you like him, I do." He finished and I knew he was just being a good friend, "and just for your information I am your best friend who just happens to be a boy so I actually hate him but I will pretend to like him for you." He didn't laugh at the end like I thought he would. He pushed back a piece of hair that had been hanging in front of my face and stared into my eyes before he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, "I will always be here for you Bella. Never forget that." Edward held out his arm and I took it and shivered at the feeling it had pulsed through my body.

We walked into my hallway and I saw them all pulling on coats. I looked at Edward, who was also looking at his family questionably, "Are we leaving already?" Edward asked making them all turn round.

"Yes, we have to let Bella have some precious time on the phone with her boyfriend in which she can tell him that she is allowed to snog his face off from now on, which she will do and then finish off by telling him how fit he is. Isn't that right Bella?" Alice ended and I saw this was also an act to make Edward jealous, " Yeah it is and god is he hot." I bit my lip and rolled my eyes to prove my point .

"Rose doesn't think he's fit, do you Rose?" Emmett proudly said.

"Sorry, Emmett his tan just gets me," Rose pretended to start fanning herself, leaving a sad Emmett and a happy Jasper. Obviously proud that his girlfriend hadn't just exclaimed her fancy for another guy.

"God, and those eyes," Alice pretended to faint leaving Jasper looking very unhappy, "but we better go or else we will be stripping that boy down until we start talking about how big his," she paused for a second and then quickly ended, "toe is." She finished and I quickly added, "Yeah, you could seriously see it sticking out of his," I paused also for a second trying to mimic Alice, "shoe." Rose, Alice and I all looked at each other and burst out laughing, we saw the guys leave the house and the other two went to follow their partners and I looked at Edward and decided to comfort him.

I came up behind him and gave him a big hug trying to get him to uncross his arms. After a few seconds he turned around and lifted me of the ground and gave my hug a big squeeze.

"So, you really like this guy don't you?" he asked as he broke away from his hug and sat down on the grass he had just been standing on. I sat down opposite him, I looked at his eyes and saw sadness spilling out.

"Sort of," I laughed but he didn't laugh he was still looking at his hands, "but not as much as you." I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"I like you better than Lauren too," my heart skipped a beat at his words. Edward liked me better than is girlfriend. I just suppose it's because we have known each other forever and I don't think Lauren or Jake could come between us.

"I don't think I will like anyone more than you, not even Alice," I laughed but Edward didn't.

"Do you mean that?" Edward asked finally looking me in the eye his eyes full of hope.

"Edward you are my best friend and the best person I have every know even if I got married to Jake he will never replace you," I wasn't quite sure if that was within friends but it was true and I just needed to get all of this of my chest without actually saying to him those three evil words.

I love you.

"You will always be _my chubby cheeks _and _my hottie_ and I will not let anyone like Jake take you away from me," I wanted to scream that I loved him but I when I opened my mouth to say it it didn't come out.

"And you will always be _my hot nerd_ and _my soccer star_ and I will not let anyone like Lauren or Jake take that away from us."

"Promise?" Edward asked holding out his finger.

I was holding out my finger when Alice ran up behind us with Emmett and said, "Guys, what are you doing?"

"We are making a promise to each other," Edward said with his finger still in the air.

"But that's not how you two seal a promise. How did you do it last time?" Emmett chirped from next to Alice and sent her a sly smile.

"Erm," Edward and I both muttered at the same time.

"No that's not how you did it, you kissed and you always have to seal a promise like that if you do it like that first time, isn't that right Emmett?"

"Yeah, defiantly!" Emmett said enthusiastically.

Edward looked at me in the eyes, his emerald orbs piercing my own brown ones as I looked back into his. His hand reached up and pushed back another hair that had fallen in my face, the bare skin of his 

fingers brushing against my cheek left them tingling and sending shoots of goosebumps around my body. I shivered at his mear touches effect on me. His eyes once again locked in on mine, his hands slid up my arms and stopped on my cheeks holding my frozen face in his hands. As he leaned in closer, I could feel my breath exhilarate and his touching my skin sending even more shockwaves down my spine. Just when his lips were about to touch mine Alice shouted, "I dare you one minute with tongues." But I barely noticed her because Edward's lips were already crashed on mine moving with mine. When his tongue slid across my lips I immediately opened my mouth and let his tongue slide into mine and our tongues danced together and moved together. It was perfect. I moved my hands from the ground into Edward's hair but since he had been leaning on me we both fell onto the ground. Edward didn't stop kissing me like I thought he would he moved one hand from my face and put it on the back of my head and held my face closer than ever to his. I curled my fingers even tighter in his hair and pushed him closer to me. Our bodies molded together as he let his body fall onto mine and just this moment I would treasure for the rest of my, now completed, life. As quickly as she had stated the first comment she said the second, "One minute over."

I pulled away trying to catch my hyperventilating breath Edward rolled off me and stood up holding out a hand which I grabbed with my own quivering one.

"So was I as good as Jacob?" Edward tried to lighten the mood.

"Well, depends on what, he is more experience and yours was much better don't worry about Jacob stealing Lauren away," I laughed, proud of myself for even forming that long sentence in my current state.

"Don't worry Bella I can let you have that kiss as well, it can be a present from me," Edward laughed.

"Don't get to full of yourself Mr I never said it was good enough to be a present," Oh boy, how good it really was.

Edward started towards the car followed by two very flustered young men. I went up behind Rose and Alice and smacked their bums which seemed to break them out of their trances.

"Remember, tomorrow at 6 to help me choose am outfit for school and then for the dance we will need dresses so we can go straight after school," I pushed them into Emmett's jeep and walked back into my house and all the way my brain was thinking.

Edward...Kiss...Sensational...Amazing...Edward...Kiss...Sensational...Amazing...

And the same as every other day of my life in Forks... I dreamed of the god that is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Well, that's my longest chapter so far... I hope you liked! I know i have said for ages i am going on holiday... well.. i am on holiday but i bring my laptop everywhere, so when i go to a relatives house, who i dont know, i can sometimes find signals and i just can post the occastional update but i am not promising anything. Thanks for reading and please review because I got another kiss in there for you; P

Lots of hugs, 

edward.x.cullen.x.forever

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o


	16. In An Act Of Drunkenness

_**Disclaimer: **_**My name is Fred and I get very bad bed head, I am now dead and don't have a bed but Mrs. Meyer never gets bed head and isn't dead but that lucky sod has Edward and Edward can never have bed head because he is perfect.**

**In An Act Of Drunkenness**

**BPOV**

**Song for this chapter, 'Come Home by One Republic' I know it has been a long time but no internet sadly... ******** Also, In an act of drunkenness I dyed my hair bright purple with yellow streaks and fake tanned only my hands and feet. But in my defence I was drunk and in Ireland so it is okay :P Thank you so much for all the reviews and alert and favourites they all make me so appreciated and happy... even if my hands are bright orange...**

The past two days just flew by. Every day I came into school and made sure I made out with Jacob right in front of Edward but yesterday when I did he just made out with Lauren! They went on their first date the day after mine and Jake's and apparently it was perfect and romantic, mine wasn't! When she wouldn't stop going on about how good his kissing was and how she really likes him and how he is taking her to the dance, I don't know what came over me, actually I do, Mr. Jealousy. I punched her and broke her nose. Jasper had been giving me karate lessons and he is amazing. Every day for 3 hours I just talked with Jasper and got to talk my anger out on a punch bag which I imagined was Lauren.

Today was the day was the day of the dance and Alice, Rose and I had all bought our dresses. I pulled up in front of the school and parked next to the silver Volvo that had a bronze haired god sitting in the front. I knocked on his window and helped him out, we linked arms, walked and talked.

3, 2, 1.

"Bella!"

"Eddie!"

The usual calls from our others called out and we both just stood there waiting for them to arrive. Thankfully, Jacob always arrived first so I didn't really have to witness 'The Edward and Lauren Show'. I mean it's so cliché head cheerleader and soccer captain.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10.

I was pulled away from Jake but gave him one quick peck before I was pulled away arms linked with my best friend.

"So, how was Lauren?"

"Good, and Jacob?"

"Good," there was a very uncomfortable silence but thankfully I wasn't the one to break it.

"Why did you break her nose?" Edward asked looking like he was going to laugh.

"It was like I said it wasn't on purpose she was just in the way, I had to practice Jasper told me." I had only told Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett the real reason because it seemed Jasper and Emmett were now helping us with 'Edward Get's Jealous'

"Okay." With that we sat down in our seats and started talking about the dance tonight and how good Jacob and Lauren were going to be. Argg, I know it's supposed to be Edward Gets Jealous but it seems right now that I am the one getting jealous.

The whole school day went the same, kissing Jake, lessons, eating, kissing Jake, lessons, make-up retouch with Alice and Rose with gossip, kissing Jake, lessons, kissing Jake and going home. The dance started at 9 and was formal.

Alice came out of my bathroom wearing a black and white polka-dot dress that looked perfect on her, fun yet classy, it had a red ribbion wrapped around her waist to show of just how small it realy was.

Rose came out straight after wearing a red taffeta dress with a bubble skirt and sweetheart neckline, it came just below her knees and had a bow at the front to show of her chest.

I was last to come out wearing my midnight blue dress, picked by Alice. It was a stunning green gress that held onto everyone of my, what I thought were none existant curves, perfectly, it was strapless and beld a belt in the middle to show of my waist, the green contrasted perfectly against my pale chalk skin and I actually believed I looked like someone who could fit in with people as beautiful as Alice and Rosalie. **(Bella's dress is gorgeous, I love it!)**

I walked out and was bombarded with compliments from both mouths and quickly I threw on my heels and drove with them to Lauren's house and then to school.

We had agreed that the girls should go in one car and guys in the other to make it a good surprise of what each other looked like.

We pulled up outside school and saw Emmett's unmistakable jeep in the corner with 4 men in a huddle in front of it. We had planned on sneaking up on them but apparently Lauren had other ideas.

"Eddie!" She screamed and ran from one side of the car park to the other in her bright pink, _thing, _that looked more like a shirt than a dress_. _Which is just too disgusting for words. **(Picture of 4 dresses on profile) **

We were already half way there so I saw all the guys look up but only really focusing on one, Edward. He was wearing a black tux, with his hair sticking up at all angles like it did when he brushed his hands through obviously because he was nervous about what Lauren would think about him. Lauren was the luckiest bitch on the planet.

As I walked passed him, I quickly pulled him away from Lauren to the other side of the jeep leaving a confused Jacob standing there.

I took Edward's face in my hands and looked him in his amazing, emerald eyes.

"Edward stop being so nervous, Lauren would like you if you were wearing a bin bag to this dance so don't worry."

"I'm not nervous," Edward defended himself.

"Edward, I know you better than anyone else and I know that when you are nervous you run your hands through your hair and make it stick up," I reached up and flatted his hair as best I could and removed my hands from his face.

"There you go, the second most handsome person ever," I smiled and walked back to Jake giving him a big kiss before we made our way to the dance with Jasper, Alice, Rose and Emmett.

As we walked into the gym I found myself astonished that since 5th period the gym had transformed into something so romantic and beautiful. They were white round table scattered around but leaving a large dance floor in the middle. Each table was covered in rose petals and had one single rose laying in the middle, there was a red carpet that led you from the front door to the dance floor that was already half full. There was a black carpet covering the whole floor apart from a red one that was covering the dance floor, there is white see- through fabric draping from various places above our heads. The bar was on one side and there was also a table full of food on the other.

"Wow...I should have just lived in Forks for the dances" I said as we made our way to the only free table. Jake, Edward, Jasper and Emmett had gone to get drinks and Lauren had gone to see the cheerleader table leaving Rose, Alice and I the only ones appreciating the view.

"Yeah, we do the best dances schools can only wish for," Alice said with a smirk.

"Bella if you haven't guessed Alice is on the school 'Dance Committee' and is the person who decorated the hall."

"So that's why you weren't in last period English," I had been wondering that since we got back to my house. Alice just nodded before she got pulled onto the dance floor with Jasper leaving their drinks, along with Emmett and Rosalie's, now abandoned on the table.

"May I have this dance?" I heard Jacob's voice behind me. I turned around glad that Rose made me dance with her in my bedroom.

"As long as you don't mind if I stand on your feet every second."

"I don't," He smiled and led me onto the dance floor where a slow song started playing. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his waist because I couldn't reach his growing 6'4 shoulders and he also slid his around my waist, we stayed in that position for at least 10 songs.

"May I borrow this beautiful lady?" I lifted my head the see Emmett standing there at the start of a new song.

"Yeah but I want her back," They laughed and Jacob went off to dance with Lauren that seemed a bit upset that her partner had started to dance with Alice while Jasper was with Rose.

The song started just after I warned Emmett that if he lost any toes I couldn't pay for any mechanical ones in return but he just laughed and placed his hands on my waist but I couldn't reach his shoulders to put my hands on.

"Emmett your too tall," I laughed but he just lifted my inches of the ground so I was tall enough to put my hands on his shoulders.

"Better?" he asked with a laugh.

"At least I can't step on your feet now," we both laughed.

"You having fun?" I asked him near the ended of the song.

"You're not a bad dancer but if you mean with Rose let's just say we have spent most of the night so far in the janitor's closet, if you know what I mean?"

I screamed and removed my hands from his shoulders to cover my ears.

"Virgin ears don't need to hear that Emmett!" I whisper-shouted at him. But he just laughed.

"Alice isn't a virgin you know." I gasped, Alice said that I would be the first one to know when she finally had sex with Jasper.

"Yes she is!"

"Well, she won't be after tonight," I raised an eyebrow asking him to elaborate, "Well let's just say she is going to have one hell of an 18th birthday."

"Her birthday is tomorrow."

"Well, they will wait till midnight to have naked time with each other." I burst out laughing.

"Naked time? Does Rose like you calling it naked time?"

"Rose does care what I call it if it is fantastic."

"Ahhh, that's disguising!" We just laughed until both songs ended.

"May I have this dance?" I heard Jasper's voice from behind us.

"NO SHE'S MINE!" Emmett screamed and started running away carrying me through the crowds of staring people.

I just laughed, "What the hell, Emmett?" I heard Jasper finally arrive.

"I don't want to dance with Lauren," Emmett paused shacking, "She scares me." I tried to snuffle my laugh.

"Em, you're lucky you have got her for 3 songs I have her for 4! Now give me, Bella." I was placed on the ground by a still shaking Emmett and made my way back inside holding Jasper's hand. When we arrived at the floor he put my hands on his shoulders, bending a bit so I could reach his towering height.

"Having you been practicing karate on anyone else lately then Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Shut up," I gave his arm a little smack and put my hand back on his shoulders, 'What did you mean by 'you have her for 3, I have her for 4'?" I asked.

"Oh, well, Emmett and I decided that the guys should alternate between girls, so you start off with 10 dances with your girlfriend, 2 dances with the next person, 3 for the next and 4 for the last. Sadly, my last is Lauren," He shivered and I laughed, "but Edward had her for 10 so I feel better."

"What do you mean?" I asked Edward liked her so he would want her for 10 dances.

"Erm..." He paused and then smiled, "Edward hates dancing with the same person for too long, it makes his arms hurt." I was really confused by that and didn't talk for the 3 dances I had with Jasper just relaxed my head against his chest.

"May I have this exceedingly beautiful lady for the next dance?" I heard Edward's unmistakable velvet voice behind me. I lifted my head up and gave Jasper a small smile and pushed him into Lauren, who fell over on top of an already fallen Jasper. I burst out laughing and was soon joined by Edward's musical laugh. Another slow song came from the DJ's box and I cursed him for not playing a song that wasn't from 1901. I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and he wrapped his around my waist, he didn't need to bend or pick me up for us to dance together it was like we fitted perfectly. I didn't feel the need to talk and break the silence with Edward, it all seemed so natural and comfortable.

2 slow songs had passed and I was still in the same position my arms around his neck, head on his chest with his arms wrapped around my waist.

"25 slow songs you must all be asleep," the DJ called from his box in the corner, "SO LETS WAKE YOU ALL UP!" he shouted as Low by Flo Rida started blaring out the speakers, all the pupils just screamed and started bouncing up and down. I looked around for our friends the first people I saw were the funniest, 

pixie Alice with Emmett, then there was Rose and Jake dancing how you imagined people to dance to Low and finally I saw Jasper and Lauren in the middle of the floor, he was just standing there while Lauren was literally dry humping his legs. I burst out laughing but turned around trying to follow what Alice had been trying to show me in my room. I placed his hands on my waist and started swaying my hips to the music and occasionally brushing against him and 'Little Eddie' or what seemed like 'Massive Eddie', when the first chorus came I tried to 'Drop it like it's hot', I couldn't do it to Alice but I did it to Edward. I did a little celebratory dance in my head and look up to see Edward's shocked face, I slowly came up trailing my fingers up his sides as I came, as the song carried on I grinded into him starting off slow then speeding up, for the last chorus Alice, Rose and I put our backs together like we had done in our practice. We all slowly trailed down our partners until we were nearly on the floor then we turned around and faced each other and winked then quickly all jumped up making sure that our butts had trailed up Emmett's, Jake's and Edward's bodies we then turned back around to our partners, I smacked Alice and Rose's arses and started grinding into Edward again. When the song had finally ended I was out of breath and had to sit down, I was surprised when Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me back down to the table.

"Where did you learn that?" Edward asked through the silence of both of us catching our breath and trying to drink. That's when I saw all night he had been drinking beer.

"Edward, how many of those have you had," I asked pointing to his beer.

"Erm... a few," he burst out laughing and I knew he was drunk.

"Come on, boy-o we are getting you home." I caught Alice's attention daggled her keys and indicated to Edward and then to the beer. She sighed and nodded.

I put one of his arms over my shoulders and started towards the car. I got him in the car and started driving. When we were driving down his long drive way Edward started playing with my hair.

"Bella, you are truly beautiful." My heart skipped at his words and a red blush rose to my cheeks but I knew that he was drunk.

"That's nice."

"Not nice, beautiful," he paused, "and you can dance really sexy."I just sighed and got Edward and I out of the car and used my key to get into his house knowing Esme and Carlisle were in England by now.

I dragged Edward to his room and put him on his bed and I collapsed down next to him tired after hauling him everywhere.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Can I have a goodnight kiss?" he sighed and sat up looking down at me. I felt my heart skip at his words but he was drunk and doesn't know what he is saying.

"On the cheek," Edward smiled and nodded. I leaned in to give him a quick peck but before I could do anything he turned his head so his lips touched mine sending and electric shock threw my body. As much as I wanted to carry it on I knew I couldn't and pulled away with a sigh.

Edward sighed and leaned back down on the pillow with his eyes closed. "Bella," he paused and opened his eyes and an emotion I have never seen before flooded out of them, "I love you." He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep but my heart was in over drive, I ran out of the room and leaned on the wall so I wouldn't fall over with my breath hitched trying to get over the hyperventilating. I knew he was drunk and would regret saying that tomorrow, if he even remembered it. He only loved me as a friend he just fell asleep before he could say as a friend. I didn't want to call Alice after what Emmett had told me about tonight and I defiantly didn't want to call Rose after what Emmett told me so I picked up my phone and called the only person I could think of.

Angela.

I grabbed the phone from my pocket and called her number.

"Hello, Bella."

"Hey Angela, did you have fun at the dance?"

"Yeah, Ben's a fantastic dancer, he just dropped me off actually, did you need anything?"

"Well, I sort of do."

"If I can help, I am at your service," she laughed but I couldn't I just needed to tell someone before I explode.

"I am in love with Edward," I heard her sigh.

"I already knew that."

"All this week I have been trying to make him jealous."

"Obviously, the short skirts and tight tops and the major kissing with Jacob."

"Yeah, and at the dance we had to dance together and we were dancing to the slow song and then Low came on and I started dancing as sexily as I could to it and it seemed to work because he was out of breath so we went to sit down, then I realised he was drunk from the beer that was sneaked in so I drove him home, leaving Jacob at the dance, he started playing with my hair saying how beautiful I was and I blushed like crazy, when we got to his house I was so tired from hauling him everywhere I just collapsed next to him on his bed and then he asked me for a goodnight kiss and my heart was pounding out of my chest but I didn't want to do anything when he was drunk so I agreed to a peck on the cheek but when I was about to peck him on the cheek he turned his head so I kissed his lips, I pulled away but then I heard him say," I hadn't breathed through the whole story so I took a breath there, "I love you."

There was a pause on the other end before a loud Alice type squeal, "Bella, he loves you too!"

"Why does everyone say that, he doesn't."

"Bella you are an idiot, he told you he loved you."

"But he was drunk."

"Drunk body, clear mind."

"No he was just drunk. Drunk body, Drunk mind."

"He loves you."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No.

"Ye- Ok this is getting ridiculous, stop now! You are wasting so much credit so I am going to hang up and go to bed but remember that I told you he loves you so when he tells you, you have to worship me and say how fantastic and correct I am," I just laughed.

"In your dreams."

"No, I my dreams, there is Ben not you! Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

With that she hung up and left me thinking on the floor outside Edward's door.

Could everyone be right?

Could Edward love me? Boring Bella?

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I will get another chapter out soon. Don't you all just love good ole Angela! **

**Lots of hugs,**

**edward.x.cullen.x.forever**

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o


	17. A Game, A Cheat And An Acknowledgement

**_Disclaimer: _I dont own anything! The talented Stephanie Meyer does! **

**The Game, The Cheater and The Acknowledgment**

**BPOV**

**Song for this chapter, 'What Became Of The Likely Lads by The Libertines', classic song! Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

I was woken up by a small shake. I looked up and saw Edward sitting on the edge of what would seem like his bed. I realised soon enough that I was in Edward's bed but I don't remember getting in. Edward must have seen the confused look on my face and started to worry, "Bella, I woke up to go on a morning run before the match and I saw you outside asleep against the wall and you looked really uncomfortable so I moved you in here, but I wasn't in the bed with you I went on the walk straight away and you were there all by yourself, I wasn't there hon-" I put a finger to his mouth to stop the rambling.

"Thank you," he had turned back to sane Edward not the drunk Edward I had witnessed yesterday and he obviously didn't remember last night at all.

"So what do you remember from last night, you were pretty drunk by the end?" I asked try to see what exactly he remembered.

"I remember up to my dances with you and then I can't remember anything. You will still have to tell me how you learned to dance like that."

"Like what?" I asked innocently.

"Like what!? When you went, 'Low, Low, Low,'!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yes you do!"I was about to counter act when he started tickling me. I screamed and laughed trying to wriggle out of his grasp. When he finally stopped, I looked up at him again to see he was wearing loose tracksuit bottoms that were balanced exceedingly low on his hips, threatening to fall down with no shirt on. His chiselled chest was exposed, the light from the window reflected of it making it sparkle. I quickly looked away so I didn't do anything drastic.

"I better go get dressed before we go to your big game," I laughed and tried to escape but was stopped by two arms picking me up and throwing me back onto the mattress. I frowned at Edward as he laughed but turned around and bent down giving me an exceedingly good view of his godly bottom. I gulped and turned away before he could notice.

"You can't go to the big game without breakfast," I looked back at the sound of his velvet voice to see in his hands a tray of my favourite breakfast a bowl of cookie crisp, a slice of toast covered in nutella and coffee.

"Wow, you remembered" I breathed before digging in into the newly placed food on my knees. I didn't realise how hungry I actually was until I saw I had finished the whole plate and drink, "Edward that was fantastic, thank you so much."

"You should really thank Esme, she taught me how to get milk into the bowl without spilling it," he took the tray downstairs to wash up and said that I should started getting dressed.

I stumbled sleepily out the room into Alice's knowing she would have a whole wardrobe for me.

I was right. I walked into her room and saw a new wardrobe, when I opened it I saw every type of clothes you could imagine all in my size even underwear. I tried to find a skirt that wouldn't show of my panties but it seemed that's not what Alice had in mind, I pulled out the longest skirt I could find but the longest was the shortest denim mini skirt I had ever seen and I grabbed an emerald green spaghetti strap top to match. I then turned to the underwear and only found one pair that wasn't a thong. It was bright green with black lace over it. I threw it all on and a pair of green wedges which, since the start of the week, I had learned how to walk properly in. I put on some eyeliner, mascara and a bit of red lip stick looked in the mirror and nodded in approval before I made my way downstairs.

Edward was ready at the door, keys in hand. Shockwaves were sent threw my body just at the sight of him, I sighed and continued down the stairs.

"Is my big soccer captain ready for the big game?" I asked as we made our way to his garage and I got into his precious Volvo, with his help, of course.

"Well, I can't let the team down because Emmett will kick my ass," he joked as he sped 80 mph as we made the short trip to the school field.

"Don't worry, you'll be fantastic," he smiled and I felt it contagious and smiled back. Then I realised his eyes weren't on the road anymore.

"EDWARD LOOK AT THE ROAD OR I WILL NEVER LET YOU GO OVER 20 WITH ME IN THE CAR EVER AGAIN!" he laughed while I huffed as we turned into one of the few empty spaces.

"Are we late?" I asked confused.

"No we are actually early but people normally come early to get good seats," he explained as we made our way over to the field and I saw what he meant. Every seat looked taken up and the crowd were already cheering.

"Edward, where am I sitting?" I couldn't even see a free seat and if there was there was no chance I could reach it.

"Just follow me." He started walking round the side of the pitch to the other side where I saw two seats that where empty on the first platform. We stopped in front of the seats and Alice and Rosalie greeted Edward and I before carrying on with a conversation about shoes. I turned to Edward.

"and how am I supposed to get up there all mighty one," I had anticipated that he would tell me and not just pick me up and throw me onto the platform.

"Edward!" I turned around and hit him as hard as I could but I knew it wouldn't hurt him. He was laughing!

"That was not funny," I turned my back on him and just ignored is pleas.

"Bella?" he said through his laughs.

"Bella," he stated more seriously now he had gotten over his laughs.

"Bella?" he groaned and it sent shivers down my spine but I wouldn't turn back until he said sorry.

"Bella, I'm really sorry," he sighed and I turned around quickly to give him a hug, " What was that about?"

"I just wanted you to be sorry."

"Ok, sure, Oh, weird one. I better get going you know I am the captain, have fun with Jake."

"Thanks, have fun with Lauren."

"Don't worry I will," he said as he stuck his tongue out at me which I returned the same gesture to him before he ran off into the sunset. Otherwise known as the carpark.

After he left I felt extremely bored not really listening to what Alice and Rose where saying. The match was about to start when Jake finally came.

"Sorry, I am late, I couldn't find the seats," he hopped over the barrier and onto the platform before planting a big one on me, when he finally stopped he turned to Rose.

"Rosalie, what do you call a blond with a brain?" Jake asked Rosalie thinking he could out smart her knowledge of blond jokes.

She snorted, "I heard that one, too."

"What is it then?" He asked obviously not believing that she knew another one.

She smirked, "A Golden Retriever."

He groaned probably trying to think of another one and I burst out laughing as the match started. As soon as I saw Forks High and Highcastle Academy come onto the pitch all looking into the crowed I pulled Jake down for a heated kiss knowing that soon Edward's eyes would cast over us.

**EPOV**

I had just finished talking to Bella but my thoughts were still running around my head and they were all about her.

Just my perfect Bella. Well, she wasn't my Bella yet but I just hoped she would soon be. It felt good yesterday getting those three small words finally off my chest even if she didn't believe them, it lifted a great weight of my shoulders. I wasn't going to tell her that I remember saying that or the kiss because she had Jacob and Jacob could be a nice guy when he wanted.

All my thoughts suddenly stopped when I saw it.

Jacob kissing someone.

And that someone wasn't Bella.

I felt all my anger bottle up knowing that he was cheating on my Bella and she really liked him! I pulled my hands into fists knowing I had to walk past them or else I would be pulled of the team for the next season and I couldn't do that to team. I would just have to tell Bella.

She wouldn't believe me but I had a loyalty to her. To make her happy and Jacob wasn't making her happy.

I ran onto the changing rooms trying to channel all my anger into the team and the match while a gave them a quick game talk and made my way desperately onto the field trying desperately to find Bella. I was busting just seeing her beautiful face but she was bursting with something else. Laughter. Laughing at something that cheater had said. Then she was kissing him, deeply.

She had been kissing him right in front of me ever since they started going out and I had to grab Lauren and kiss her straight away imaging she was Bella to even stop myself from pounding the lights out of Jacob. Knowing that he had kissed someone else and could be this good at hiding it made me think he had been doing it for a long time maybe even before he had known Bella.

She pulled out of the kiss and smiled at him. I pulled my fists tighter telling myself that Bella was happy with _him._ We had won the coin toss and as I walked to the middle of the field and channelled all my anger into the game. I booted the ball back towards Jasper and the game officially started.

**BPOV**

After Edward had kicked the first ball, I found myself truly engrossed in the game and ignored Jacob's flirtations and just kept my eye on Edward. Through the whole first half he scored both goals for Forks High with the Highcastle Academy with none. I was so happy, I couldn't wait until the end of the match to tell him how good he was. Jacob had gone to get someone food for the four of us since Alice screamed at me about it being very necessary to have a coke and a hotdog at the first match, and because I am truly scared of the wrath of Alice I complied and was now art of their conversations again.

"Edward's playing better than ever," Alice exclaimed while clapping her hands continuously causing me to laugh.

"I know he seemed so frustrated at the start of the match and he looked ready to kill, what were you doing Bella?"

I missed the question because I was sure I saw a bunch of cheerleaders, including Lauren, run into the boys locker room giggling. Oh, crap.

"What?"

"What were you doing at the start of the match?" Rosalie asked me.

"Erm... I was laughing at you and Jake then I kissed him."

Alice and Rose exchanged a quick glance before smiling and looking back at me.

"Jacob's coming," Rose hissed, the only thing Rose actually liked about Jacob is that I was going to have to dump him if this plan succeeded.

I turned giving Jake a quick peck before the player congregated back onto the pitch. Once again, when he looked round I grabbed Jake around the neck and kissed him full frontal this time he was frozen at first but seemed to have gotten into it. I even missed Edward's third goal because Jake wouldn't stop until I did what he wanted.

It was near the end of the match 2 minutes of extra time left and it was 3-3. Edward had stopped running up the field completely and had passed the ball to Jasper. Everyone was shocked by the captain just standing there in the middle of the pitch looking seriously pissed off.

The past 10 minutes Jake had been kissing any where he knew he was allowed and I hadn't really noticed was that now he was standing behind me kissing my neck in front of all these people and rubbing his hands up and down my arms and waist. I felt extremely uncomfortable but tried not to show it.

For the first time Edward looked up. All the players had stopped moving Forks High and Highcastle were frozen staring at him apart from two figures which I soon figured out were Jasper and Emmett running away from the ball and the goal to see Edward. At first I didn't know what he was looking at but then as his face rose fully I saw the whole crowd follow his eyes and they were all pointed towards Jacob and I.

"Oh," I managed to whisper.

"My," Alice said while looking at me.

"Fucking god!" Rose screamed, "What the hell did you do!?" She hissed at me and that was the problem. I didn't know what I had done. I looked at Lauren at the sidelines and she just smirked jumping in delight at what was happening. What has she done?

"Alice, Rose look at Lauren," I hissed and they both looked in her direction and looked back at me with sympathetic eyes, "you have to talk to him." They said at the said time. I was about to object but Rose picked me up and dropped me on the other side of the barrier. The whole crowed was watching me 

walk across the pitch to him my cheeks flaming red. I just hoped this once I wasn't normal Bella and tripped. Which thankfully didn't happen. I stopped in front of him and engulfed him in a hug. One, to make him feel better and two so I could hide my burning face from the sea of eyes above our heads.

I pulled back when he had finally hugged back.

"Why, Bella?" Edward asked in a whisper.

"Why, what?" I asked back completely not understanding his meaning.

"Why Jacob?"

"Please can you stop answering my questions with more questions."

"Lauren told me just now. I thought at least you would have told your best friend apparently he had been going on about how good you were, you thought I would have heard before now."

"Wha-" I was cut off before I could finish.

"You know what Bella. Stop playing the innocent when you are certainly not innocent anymore!" My eyes widened finally understanding the meaning of his words.

"Lauren told you that I slept with Jake," he nodded, "and you believed her?"

"Well, if you saw you two up there who wouldn't have believed it!"

"My best friend who I thought knew me!"

"So you haven't-"

"No," he sighed, "I can't believe you thought I would do that!"

"He was the one feeling you up in the middle of a match. How am I supposed to concentrate?"

"Oh, so now everything is about the match, the game so you don't think about anything else."

"Well maybe I couldn't think about the situation properly and now I do I realise that I was wrong.'

I waited for him to say it but this time he had to mean it, not like the other times when I just let him get away with a sigh.

"I am truly sorry."

"That's good now can you finish the game now. Oh, and score one for me."

"The other two were for you!" he shouted as I ran back to the stands were the awaiting arms of Alice and Rose were waiting for me but no Jacob's.

"Where's Jake?"

"I sent him to get some drinks in case you both confessed your love for each other, in front of him and Lauren it would have been too much for you both too handle."

"And I was thristy, I just hope that your stupid mongrel of a boyfriend doesn't spit in it or something!" Rose added before the match started again and within seconds Edward had the ball and was right next to the goal, he winked at me and then did a scissor kick straight into the back of the net.

The whole crowed erupted in cheers and that's when Jake arrived with four drinks.

"It's over!" Jake looked shocked over the disappearing figures sliding one by one into the darkness of the changing rooms.

"Well, you didn't seem that interested in the game anyway," I threw him a quick smile before we made our way back to his car. He didn't open the door for me, like Edward would have. He didn't hold my hand through the journey like Edward would have when I am too excited. He didn't know what to do when I kept on rambling on about the game but Edward would have.

Sitting in my pretend boyfriend's car, with a pretend boyfriend and a pretend life I felt so empty. I wasn't complete and every time I was with Edward I felt whole. Like I had two heart to beat instead of just one, two pairs of lips willing to kiss and two pairs of hands willing to touch. It felt so natural so right that it just seemed normal to know everything about each other.

I agreed to do this with Alice at first because I wanted Edward but now I am going to do this for another reason because deep inside of Edward, I don't know how deep. Maybe right down in the tiny corners or bursting to break free was the fact that he loves me.

I can feel it in my heart beat and I can hear his accelerate too, I just never noticed it before being so self conscious. I never listened to everyone telling me he felt the same way.

I am going back to normal skinny jeans with converse Bella and fight for my man the hard way. The old fashioned way.

Or what Alice would call a double date. Jacob and I. Edward and Lauren. My last night under Alice's rules relationships and into my new ideas.

I just hope I am right...

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

**My purple hair and I are finally home and can update more often but I would just like to say... sadly this story is coming to an end but there will be more chapters I am not finishing there, also, I will hopefully write another fanfiction after this one. Oh, and I have a new poll up if you want to see it :P Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter...**

**mad-sugar-but-sweet**

**Belle97**

**Femi-Foxx**

**debcripps**

**HyperKid007**

**Jaydeesgirl**

**Karen Mitchell**

**-Jessica-Bella**

**EdwardLurver117**

**Music ADD**

**theninjafrommars**

**MidnightWritter**

**Fariy Lights**

**BJFchef**

**-Maximum-Twilight-Ride-**

**mrsedwardcullen1901**

**sli723**

**a.grl.can.dream**

**Twilighter1598**

**vb-queen-18**

**jazzyHlovesme**

**fugi-fang**

**CullenGirl05**

**totallyanon**

**asyouwish16**

**All you guys reviewing means so much to me, -cries-,**

**lots of hugs,**

**edward.x.cullen.x.forever**

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-


	18. The Morning Meeting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, apart from my non existant brain...**

**The Morning Meeting**

**APOV**

**Song for this chapter is, 'I like you so much better when you're naked by Ida Maria' it may sound really strange but it is amazing. All the reviews make me feel so loved, and everyone who wanted to hurt me because I am ending the story really touched my heart, thank you! And by the way I think mink is a very cool word! **

Bella had called Rose and I over telling us we had to come to her house that night before school tomorrow because she had something fantastic to tell us. I got all excited thinking that it would be that Edward had finally done something like Emmett and Jasper had been hinting at.

We pulled up at her house and I couldn't wait any longer I slammed the door to my poor porshe and ran up to Bella's door pounding on it with all my might.

"Alice stop Charlie might answer the door!" Rosalie screamed.

"BELLA OPEN THE FU-" I pounded harder than before now but fell threw when it was opened by a wide eyed Charlie. I quickly stood up.

"Rose I told you to stop banging on the door, Hi Charlie!" I ran past him into Bella's room pulling Rose behind me.

Before I could start another parade of banging the door was opened by a smirking Bella.

"Now, Now Alice. Be nice to the poor door and stop that banging or maybe you'll never find out what I wanted to tell you." I gave her an evil glare which soon shut her up and trudged over to her bed where I flopped down rather over dramatically but really, who needs drama when you've got Bella and Edward!

"Bella, you better tell us now because I get really grumpy when I wake up on a bloody Sunday morning to Miss. Brutally Attack You With My Scary Hyperness here who woke me up at 7 saying I had to come round Bella's house or else she would never talk to me again and that you had something to tell us so it better be good or I swear I will kill you!" I smiled proud at my new name.

"I think I like the name Miss, Bruetally Attack You With My Scary Hyperness, wait is hyperness even a word?" I asked mainly to myself but Bella answered, "Nope," popping the p, "so do you want to know what I want to tell you?"

"YES!" Rose and I both screamed and got ourselves into gossip position, except there was no chocolate I like chocolate.

"What?!" I heard Rose say and I rtealised my daydream of chocolate land wasn't true.

"What? I missed everything you just said."

"Alice, I said that I am going to go on a double date with Edward, Lauren, Jacob and me."

"How will that help?" I asked confused

"He will see how perfect I am for him."

"Well, I'm not going to miss this, Rose and Em, Jaz and I, You and Jacob and Eddiekins and Lauren," I smirked starting to conjure plans of how they should confess there love and make out over the table!

"Why?"

"So if you get stuck we can help you out," Rose was literally bouncing with excitement and I was sure I was too.

"Oh, ok."

"YAY!" Rose and I high fived before I started doing my little celebratory dance.

"Alice you scare me," Bella stated.

"I second that."

"You're both just bee-pouches!" I said doing that neck thing th\at Rose and Bella cannot do.

"Bee-pouches?" Bella asked sceptically.

"Yep," I said popping the p, "Instead of bee-otch I say bee-pouch because a pouch is a dog and a bee-och is supposed to be a substitute for saying that rude word for dog." I smiled at my clever achievement.

"You mean bitch?"

"Rose, you know I don't swear," I paused and whispered, "often."

"Often, since when did you swear?" Rose asked obviously intrigued thanks to her sonar hearing.

"Since Edward decided that he was going to, wait-" I stopped trying t remember if I had promised not to tell Bella about Edward, even though I already had maybe he didn't want me to tell her about that day either. I pondered and came to the conclusion that I couldn't remember and would just have to ask Edward. On the date! Perfect starting plan. My evil mind is starting to tick.

"Sorry, I can't tell you, because it is about..." I looked at Bella's face and decided to mess with her and Rose because that would add to my humour, "masturbation."

"Edward masturbates?"Rose shrieked obviously shocked.

"He was on the computer about it because he is an idiot and I saw it and we talk, much to his embarrassment and I said I wouldn't tell anyone but you to wont tell anyone else other than Jasper and Emmett so we will be fine," I contained my laughter looking at Bella's shocked but I could see behind that mask she had on that in her eyes they were full of lust and desire.

"Rose and I better go plan this date, and it will be fantastic! Thanks to moi! Bye," I pulled Rose out the door after her quick goodbye. Once we were safely in the car Rose turned to me.

"Did that meeting with Edward happen or was it actually about Bella and you were trying to save yourself from the wrath of pissed Edward?"

"Dur, do you really think Edward would masturbate?"

"You are clever my sister, but Bella probably thinks that it was about Lauren."

"But you should have seen the look of lust on her face, it was hilarious!"

"You and your evil mind are my best friends."

"Thank you, thank you very much!"

We both laughed at my poor Elvis impression as I pulled into the drive hoping to catch up on long-lost sleep.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

**I'm sorry for the wait but I had writers block and that's why this is only a filler but I will defiantly get another chapter out in the next two days. Thanks for reading and all the reviews.**

**Lots of hugs,**

**edward.cullen.forever**

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o


	19. A Dance To Remember

**A Dance To Remember**

**BPOV**

**Song for this chapter, 'I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry' Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

So much for my double date, it had now turned into a quadruple date and Alice and Rose were planning it. Or should I say planned it. It is now Saturday and the only information we had gotten was that we had to wear dresses and suits so I suppose it is going to be somewhere expensive and that it was tonight and that we were all supposed to meet at the Cullen's.

Alice had just left my house telling me not to leave my room for another hour until I have I get to her house, so now I am sitting on my bed reading Wuthering Heights, my favourite book of all time. I got up as soon as my bell rang and ran downstairs opening the door to a sad looking Jake.

"What happened?" I asked concerned.

"My cars not working the gear box has broken and I don't know why?"

"How did you get here then?" I asked wondering if had walked all the way from La Plush in a black suit.

"Edward picked me up before we came here and is going to take us to his house as long as you don't mind," Edward is going to drive us there, I could just smell Alice in this or Rose, she knows cars.

"He is my best friend why would I mind?" I locked my door and turned us to the side for a quick kiss in front of Edward before we left. Before I closed my eyes I saw out of the corner of my eye Edward looking so instead of the peck I was originally planning, I went in full-frontal.

Our tongues moved together and I was starting to feel sorry about why I am actually dating him but then in the back of my mind I heard a car horn and when we pulled back, I saw a pissed Edward sitting in the front seat and all my guilt about Jake vanished with just one look at him, his bronze hair was stuck out at all edges as he ran a pale hand through it, his sharp yet godlike features calmed down and he put his hands back on the wheel, I could see his chiselled chest from beneath his white shirt the sleeves were rolled up showing of the perfection of his arms, my eyes travelled over every part of him before I pulled myself out of the trance I was in and pulled Jake into the back of Edward's Volvo behind me.

"Hi Edward," I laughed as I hoped onto Jake's knee to make sure he saw me.

"Good to see you," his voice chimed through my ears and sent an electric shock through my body. I quickly pulled Jake down for a make out session in the back of Edward's car that he sure would see. I knew the way to Edward's house off by heart so when he took a right I realised that he must be picking up Lauren. I opened one eye slightly, enough for me to see but not enough for anyone else to know it was open. I saw in the mirror that Edward had a sad look on his face much sadder than the one Jake wore when he picked me up. I saw him look in the mirror at us and then pinch the bridge of his nose, something he only does when he's frustrated. I closed my eyes again when I saw Edward get out the car and seconds later come back with Lauren on his arm. Her outfit was typical Lauren, the smallest black, 

shiny, strapless dress I had ever seen, with black heels and a small clutch bag, once we started to drive again they didn't talk and I flickered my eye open to see Edward looking at us out of the corner of his eye. I seized all my confidence and push Jacob down so he was lying down on the backseat with me straddling his waist, his eyes opened wide obviously thinking why I was doing this now when I have never been so forceful, "I like this position better," I purred loud enough for Edward to hear and I started kissing Jacob again in our new position, after another few seconds he groaned and I could feel his excitement through his trousers, I moaned loudly and started moving my hips up and down causing him to go with me, I felt horrible but opened my eyes her a quick look at Edward who was gripping the wheel so hard his already pale knuckles were white and he had a scowl on his perfect face. Suddenly the car came to a stop and caused Jacob and I to fall down the gap between the seats, leaving him on top of me, "If you wanted to be on top so badly you could have just asked," I purred loudly once again so Edward could hear as he got out the car and I'm sure I heard Lauren murmur, "Slut," as she left but I took no notice and climbed out of the car shutting the door, taking Jake's hand and walking inside.

"I'm sure we can finish that off later," I said when we passed Edward and Emmett who were sitting on the couch.

"BELLA!" I heard Alice's screams come from her room and now knew I had to get up quickly or else I would be killed. I pushed Jake on the loveseat next to the couch, the seat where Edward and I had that amazing kiss, and slowly lent over making sure my enhanced cleavage, thanks to Alice's underwear shopping skills, was in his face before pulled him in for a quick peck and then stood up knowing that he would catch up with me before I left the room not fully satisfied. And I was right, when I reached the doorway I was pushed up against the frame as Jacob crashed his lips to mine and are tongues once again moved together like always without any spark to make me think that the kiss was even meant for me.

"Hey, buddy stop harassing my Bell- best friend!" I heard Edward quickly correct himself. My heart sped up with his simple mistake that Jake probably didn't even notice but I sure did. I ducked under Jake's arm and ran up the stairs, probably to get dressed into whatever Alice had bought me. Before I could even knock I was pulled into Alice's room by her small, pale hand.

"Okay, now Bella here's the first plan," Alice started as she pulled out some clothes from behind her back that wasn't the dress I thought I would be put into.

**EPOV**

Bella had left quickly after my little slip up. Thank god, Jacob didn't seem to notice. Before they had came in I told Emmett about Jacob's cheating and when they came in the room he said they were too happy to be cheating on each other. I inwardly winced at his words but told him to play along.

"Wow, I didn't know you had the balls to tap that," I said trying to act like Tyler or Eric, Jacob's friends.

"I have the balls but I haven't yet," he shrugged, "I'm just waiting for the perfect moment to be able to push into her innocent core and get her screaming my name." I wanted to punch him and so did Emmett by the look on his face but I shot him a glance, trying to get him to play along.

"So you've had experience?" Emmett asked from beside me.

"I lost my virginity to my nanny at 14 and I still bang her," Jacob smiled and I felt the anger bottle up in my veins.

"Wow, how can you keep it from Bella so expertly I mean I would love to have a bit on the side without Lauren, if you know what I mean," I tried not to flinch at my words.

"You have one girlfriend and you want someone on the side, right know I have Bella, Minerva, Melani, Kim, Samantha, my cleaner, my maid who was the nanny I lost to and then Leah," he smiled when he said Leah's name but quickly covered up with a big smile.

"How can you date all of them without them noticing?" Emmett piped.

"That's for me to know and you to find out men, it takes years of experience," he laughed and Emmett and I forced laughs along with him.

We all stopped when a beat came out of the surround sound speakers and Rose came out in a Playboy Bunny outfit and started singing.

_This was never the way I planned_

_Not my intention_

I saw Bella and Alice come from the door and stand at each side of Rose and started dancing against her, just like Bella danced with me. Alice was wearing what I supposed was supposed to be a 'Naughty School Girl' outfit while Bella came out in a French Maids costume which caused my heart to flutter.

_I've got so brave drink in hand_

_Lost my discretion_

Bella started kissing, licking and sucking up and down Rose's arm while Alice's started licking a long trail up her leg.

_It's not what I'm used to_

_Just wanna try you on_

Alice and Bella kissed in front of Rose their tongues down each other throat, even though I should be repulsed this was really turning me on.

_I'm curious for you_

_Caught my attention_

Alice grabbed the microphone of Rose and sang while Bella and Rose danced together, grinded each other and rubbing up the exposed flesh.

_I kissed a girl_

_And I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

She shot an innocent look at a paralyzed cross legged Jasper and I saw we were all in the small positions, cross legged staring longingly at the scene in front of us.

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it)_

This time Bella grabbed the microphone from Alice and started singing while Alice and Rose danced but my eyes were fixed on Bella who was now rubbing her hands over herself.

_No I don't even know your name_

_It doesn't matter_

_You're my experimental game_

_Just human nature_

Rose and Alice came over to Bella and started to rub up against her while Bella sang looking at Jasper and moved towards him leaving Alice and Rose dancing and kissing each other but my eyes were still transfixed on Bella who was now giving Jasper his own lap dance.

_It's not what good girls do_

_Not how they should behave_

_My head gets so confused_

_Heart to a better_

She pulled of Jasper and walker over to Emmett who just sat there as she rubbed up against him.

_I kissed a girl_

_And I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

Bella stalked over to a frozen Jacob and leaned over rubbing her cleavage against his chest and left a trail of kisses over his face.

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it)_

I took a gulp as Bella made her way over to me and leant over me before dropping herself onto my lap so she was straddling my waist and slowly pushed her hips into my pelvis hard but I hoped that the others wouldn't have been able to see the action so it could continue longer. She put her face to my neck and bit me before pushing harder against me, then she brought her lips to my ear and purred the next lines into my ear while still pushing against me causing me to groan against her neck.

_Us girls we are so magical_

_Soft skin, red lips so kissable_

_Hard to resist so touchable_

_Too good to deny it_

_No big deal_

_It's inside_

She looked me in the eyes as she push harder than ever against my tightening pants, I let out an audible moan against her skin, she once again started kissing, sucking, licking, biting my neck and started a circular movement against my crotch causing me to continue moaning and groaning against her smooth skin.

_I kissed a girl_

_And I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

At this point Bella got off me and started walking back towards Rose and Alice's descending figures that were backing away from their boyfriend still bodies and I saw Lauren get off Jacob's lap ad sit down next to him.

Alice took the microphone and sung the last lines with Rose while Bella sat on the floor rubbing up both their legs with closed eyes.

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it)_

"Okay, we'll be down in a while after we got changed into the actual dresses," Rose said as she pulled Bella off the floor and they all ran up stairs laughing as they went leaving a girl that was texting and four aroused frozen boys.

**-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-**

Hello! Thanks for all the reviews and for reading, the date will be in the next chapter so don't worry :P Please review because I will be happy and you know what they say, a happy writer updates faster... :D

Lots of Hugs,

edward.x.cullen.x.forever

**-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-**


	20. Another Failed Attempt

**Another Failed Attempt**

**BPOV**

**Song for this chapter is, 'Girls and Boys In Love by Rumble Strips' Thanks for reading and reviewing... :O**

"Alice, I feel like such a slut!" I whined as I flopped down onto the bed, "I made out with Jacob in Edward's Volvo, straddling him, I kissed you, I kissed Rose, I gave a lap dance to Jasper, Emmett, Jacob and EDWARD!"

"Bella! Stop it, you were amazing and I will be shoot myself in the head if by the end of tonight you and Edward aren't together, I can see things Bella and these things are showing me lots of Edward and Bella images of you two kissing! So stop whining and get the dress on while Rose and I do our make-up and hair and then we can get started on you."

I huffed as I trudged over to the bathroom. My hand hovered over the spare toothbrush, I had just brushed my teeth before that whole event and so had Rose and Alice but I really didn't like kissing my best friends, it felt wrong but I also didn't want to wash away the taste of Edward from my mouth, and I really didn't feel like getting changed out of these nice Edward smelling clothes, if you could call them clothes. I closed my eyes and took of the French Maid outfit and stepped into the shower loving the feel of the hot water crashing against my pale skin. I got out and decided Edward maybe the best taste ever but Alice, Rose and Jacob aren't so I brushed my teeth, picked up the costume and walked out.

"Alice where's the dress?" I asked searching around Alice's room for it.

"Erm... if it isn't in here I probably left it in the piano room," Alice said while straightening her hair.

"Why would my dress be in the piano room which just happens to belong to Edward?" I asked knowing her plan.

"I was playing on his piano when I was bringing it to my room and I must have forgotten it."

"Alice, you never forget anything and you wouldn't dare touch Edward's piano in fear of death."

"Oh, just humour me. You said I could plan this, it's all part of the plan," I made sure my towel was covering most of me before I ran down the Cullen's hall and into Edward's room happy he wasn't there, he was probably downstairs with, oh so wondrous Jacob. Happy I was finally alone, I looked over to the black leather couch at the corner of the room and sat down burying my face into my hands.

Why did I even start this anyway? I could be sitting with Edward right now on this couch listening to him play just imagining him looking at me more than a friend. Now I am going to have to live with him thinking I'm a total slut, all thanks to myself.

I groaned as I stood up pulling the short towel tighter to me in the process. I looked down at the sofa and saw a damp mark where the wet towel had left a print. I picked up my dress, turning round so I 

could take one last look at the piano just imagining Edward sitting on its stool, his hands slipping gracefully across the keys playing the most heartbreaking piece in the world.

I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped straight into someone in the door. I squeezed my eyes shut hoping it wasn't who I thought it was. I turned round slowly opening my eyes in the process revealing a shocked Edward. Crap.

"Hey," I managed to get out as my cheeks began to flame.

"Hi," he answered, I suddenly remembered I was dressed in a towel that stopped mid-thigh, blushing even redder, "Why are you in here?"

"Alice left my dress in here and I had to get it because I need to wear it for the date we're going on, I mean the quadruple date we're going on that Alice planned because we're not going on a date that woul-" my ramblings were stopped by Edward's finger placed on my lips sending a pulse of electric shocks through my body. Could he feel them to?

"Are you cold?" he suddenly asked looking at me with concerned eyes. I looked at my arms and saw the goose bumps, probably from his touch.

"Nope," I tried to laugh but it came out more strangled.

"Bella, why did you, Alice and Rose do that downstairs?" I froze at his question, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"Oh no its fine it just wasn't one of the best moments in my life," I suddenly saw a disappointed look flash across his face but he quickly covered it with my favourite crooked smile.

"Erm, I mean that erm, having to kiss erm, Alice and Rosalie wasn't one of the best moments," I stumbled trying to pry my eyes away from his perfect green orbs.

He didn't answer. He just looked straight back into plain, brown eyes holding me in an intense gaze. His eyes moved to my lips and mine did his, his once crooked smile was gone replaced by a slight curl at the ends. His eyes suddenly moved back to mine and his head started to descend closer to mine until or lips were just centimetres apart and I could feel my breath exhilarate.

"I quiet enjoyed it," his fresh breath hit my face and I couldn't move. I was hyperventilating as his lips started to close the gap between them.

"I've been looking for you everywhere," I heard Jacob's voice from behind me, I quickly snapped out of my trance and looked at Edward's disappointed face. I felt Jacob's arm snake around my waist but I quickly shook him off, "I've got to get back to Alice."

He grabbed my hand before I could run, "What about a quick kiss good bye?" he leaned in closer and I quickly put a finger on his lips, "Alice wouldn't want me to get my make up smudged."

"You don't have any on?" He questioned leaning in once again. I once again put a finger on his lips before he could get any closer, "It's just lip gloss?" I mentally slapped myself for making it sound like a question and quickly ran back to Alice, glad to be escaping Jacob.

**-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-**

**I know I said that the next chapter will be the date but I've got most of the events planned out but not a lot and it might take me awhile so I wanted to give you a quick chapter even if it was a filer... thanks for reading and reviewing,**

**Lots of hugs,**

**edward.x.cullen.x.forever**

**-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-**


	21. Poor, Shiny, Silver Volvo and It's Owner

**Disclaimer: I am Sally, and I have a hamster called Polly who dresses up a dolly but Stephanie Meyer doesn't have a hamster called Polly or a dolly but she does own Twilight(y) and I don't(y) **

**Poor, Silver, Shiny Volvo and it's Owner (It's A Date, Part 1)**

**EPOV**

**The song for this chapter is, 'Everybody Wants Me by The Pigeon Detectives' and 'Iris by Goo Goo Dolls' Thanks you for all the reviews and for everyone that read the last chapter :O Now finally the date!**

Bella ran off as quickly as it happened and I wasn't really certain it happened or if it was just my imagination. I fell of breath against my skin, the heat radiating off her all seemed so real but I could have just been imagining as I said she was gone just as quickly as it started.

I looked over at Jacob to see him glaring at me.

"Why wouldn't she kiss me?" he asked looked quite annoyed, but I thought that I was only imagining that Bella ran away without her usual make out session right in front of me. Wait? Right in front of me? Whenever she kissed Jacob it was always when I was around and she didn't when everyone else was there, Emmett told me. She couldn't be doing it all on purpose? She couldn't like me? But every time we kissed or even got near to it I could feel a spark or a pulse of an electric current run through me and push me towards her, did she feel it too?

The thoughts were rushing through my head, two voices telling me different things. One, that everything matched up. The sudden affection anytime I was near, the way she dressed, the way she acted whenever he was around. Almost as if she was trying to make me jealous. Maybe that's what Alice meant when she said 'Don't come running to me if it doesn't work?' was she in on this plan. And the other part of my brain was telling me that she was just acting like this for Jacob because he was her boyfriend and I was only a friend.

"Was she the bit on the side you wanted?" Jacob's words broke my trance causing me too look up at him as he reached his full height of 6ft4.

"N-" but before I could finish Jacob butted in, "we could share her you know." I pulled my hands into fists trying with all my might not to break his pretty little nose right there.

"That's okay," I shut the door behind me and sat down at the piano trying to pull together the last notes of Bella's Lullaby.

**BPOV**

Alice and Rose were already dressed sitting on the bed when I ran in blushing as red as a fire truck.

"What happened?" Alice asked trying to play innocent.

"Don't act like you didn't think that would happen," I sighed as I fell onto the bed.

"Okay, you caught us. So, what happened and don't leave out any details," Rose said as she sat down at my side and Alice sat at the other.

"Well, I ran to the piano room and saw the dress on the couch and I sat down for a bit so I could be alone to think about... things and then when I was walking out I wasn't looking where I was going so I bumped into Edward and he asked me why we did the dance and I said that I didn't like kissing you guys and he didn't answer and then he looked at my lips and back up to my eyes and then he started to close the gap between us and he said that he enjoyed the dance we did and when his lips were about a millimetre away from mine Jacob came round the corner so I ran away," I groaned at what a perfect opportunity that was and every second of the conversation was making me think that all of this was worth it that maybe Edward could like me after this.

"I fucking hate Jacob Black, god that mongrel has to go and ruin everything," Rose hissed but her eyebrows were burrowed in the same position that Alice's were in so I thought they were thinking.

"Well, it's obvious that Edward likes you know Bella, and don't say he doesn't because he does. So I say we just go along with the plan so that we can get Edward and Bella together. So Bella get into that bathroom and get the dress on because we have got to be ready quickly," Alice said before she and Rose started to whisper to each other so I couldn't hear them. I picked up my dress from the end of the bed and made my way to the bathroom.

**EPOV**

"God, get your arse off that piano Lauren is going nuts trying to find you and I figured you wouldn't want her to see this room but you better hurry because she coming," Emmett said running into the room. I quickly gathered up the sheets and thanked him before running downstairs.

"EDDIE!" I heard Lauren's nasally voice from behind me I sighed before I turned around where I was jumped on and my lips assaulted. When she finally stopped she jumped down and prodded me in the chest.

"Don't you go _like _leaving me _like_ here by _like _myself again _like _because _like _your brothers are _like _stupid and _like _Jacob is an _like _idiot," 8. Wow, that must be a record amount of likes in a single sentence. Well done, Lauren.

"Sorry," was all I replied before going to sit down on the couch with Emmett, Jasper and Jacob who where all staring up at the stairs waiting for their partners .

**BPOV**

Alice and Rosalie had already descended down the stairs leaving me sitting on the landing waiting for my queue. As soon as heard the loud cough I supposed was coming from Alice's mouth I started my walk down the stairs, my dress was olive green with a sweetheart neckline, fitted bodice and flared skirt starting at the knee, or so was Alice's description and I actually liked it. It made my non-existent curves stand out beyond anything and showed of the minimal cleavage I had. I was halfway down the stairs 

when Jasper looked up and nudged Emmett who nudged Jacob and Edward who both looked up at the same time. I hesitated and the stair I was on before I looked back at the floor to make sure I wouldn't fall over. The make-up Alice used was apparently the lest she had ever put on anybody, she had only used mascara, eyeliner and eye shadow on my eyes, lip gloss on my lips and a bit of blush, which I highly doubt I will need, on my cheeks. Rose did my hair today and I must admit, I loved it, she had layer it so lat it look wild and unruly and she had side-swept my bangs so that they covered half of my eye.

When I finally had got to the bottom of the stairs, I froze at the scene in front of me. Everyone was staring at me wide eyed apart from a loyal Jasper who only had eyes for Alice, she was wearing a bright red floor length dress with a plunging neckline that is highlighted by gold detail at the shoulders and a black belt at the waist, the skirt had a rip up the side so the contrast of her pale legs stood out amazingly. Her hair, instead of its usual 'sticking out of all angles' look was all straightened but it still had a messy look about it and suited Alice perfectly.

I turned my head to look at Rosalie and just a quick peek harmed any self confidence I had built at the top of the stairs. She was wearing a white dress that hugged her every cover and followed her every flat, it was strapless and showed of the perfect amount of cleavage it ended with a line of frills around her knees and looked magnificent on her. Her normally blond wavy hair was covered with large curls that where bouncing at her every turn, and looked amazing.

Then I looked out of the corner of my eye to Lauren and she really had out done herself, I knew Alice would be mad because all I know is that she planned to take us to a very posh restaurant and the dress that Lauren was wearing barely covered her backside. It was a glittery black dress, which had an open back and as I said barely covered her backside. Her was good though I had to admit her side parting and layers brought out the best features of her face, her cheeks and chin and her hair was pulled slightly up and the back so it was messy but suitable at the same time.

**(The dresses and hairstyles are on my profile, have a look, I can't really describe them well)**

Before I could take a quick glance at the person I really wanted to see I was pulled into a deep kiss by Jacob which I replied with, with as much enthusiasm as I could.

"Bella you're going to ruin your make up," I heard Alice whine in the background and I pulled away and started for the door following Edward and Lauren to the Volvo which I presumed we would be taking since Rose broke Jacob's car. I sat in the car and was soon followed my Jacob and he was giving me the once over when Edward left the drive.

"You like?" I asked trying to be seductive.

"No," he paused, "I love," and then he pushed my back up against the door and crushed me against it as he attacked my lips. The position was really uncomfortable but I dint want to pull him away in case Edward was watching so I went along with it and didn't even notice we were at the restaurant until I heard a loud grip and a gasp which pulled me from my action.

**EPOV**

It hadn't been long since they got in the car that they were at it again. It made me sick to think that she could be so happy with a cheater like him. We were pulling into the car park to 'La Bella Italia' It was a small little Italian restaurant on the side of town that Carlisle had found and loved.

The outside was a two story cottage with a river running passed it so you had to take the small bridge to get to the restaurant. It was surrounded by a forest and the light from the moon was shining down on it making it look like it was sparkling.

The inside was also amazing, it was lit dimly by a few lamps and shades but there were flowers and vines everywhere and the owners, which we had over the years become close friends with, were Italian and cooked the best pizza in the whole of the Olympic Peninsula.

I parked in the crowded parking lot which's Aston Martins and Porsche's made my Volvo look incredibly cheap. I was about to open my door when I heard a loud and long rip that pierced through my ears, I turned my head quickly to see a huge rip throw the leather of the passenger seat, I gasped before looking to see the ripped of leather connected to the buckle of Lauren's bag. I looked back down at my precious baby's seat and reached out to see if it were real. I ran my fingers along the torn fabric before retracting them .

"My baby," I said as I ran my fingers over the seat again hoping it would magically fix.

"God, Edward _like _its only _like _a car," I didn't look up to see her face because I knew I wouldn't like what it looked like.

"Oh no, Edward I'm so sorry. I'm sure you can get it fixed and if it's not the same get a new seat," my angel laughed but I couldn't laugh along because my other angel was hurt. I heard Laurens and Jacob's doors slam before they walked inside mumbling something about my beautiful Volvo.

"Come on Edward. We have to go, you wouldn't want to give your dad a bad name by being late would you?" I just nodded knowing I would struggle for words as my baby was there ripped.

"Good now let's go," she pulled me out and took the keys out of my pocket to lock the door and made our way inside while I was till giving my Volvo quick glances to make sure no one would hurt it.

**BPOV**

I had gotten Edward to the table, even though he was still looking outside to apparently, 'Make sure no evil person comes along and hurts his baby', and it was the only time that I could finally look at what he was wearing. He was wearing a grey suit with a black shirt and a grey and black striped tie. The first few buttons of his shirt were undone and his tie was loosened around his neck. On anyone else this would have looked like they had just gotten out of work and just loosened up their tie, but on Edward it looked like Adonis himself.

I looked over top the kitchen to see a younger looking women about 19 or 20 coming over to our looking flustered as she looked at each of the guys faces until she looked onto Edward's and let out an audiable gasp and continued to stare at him as she took our orders.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" she asked still looking at Edward. He turned and looked at her a bit taken aback until he ordered.

"I'll just have a coke and a mushroom ravioli," I smiled to myself when he ordered our Italian specialty kids.

"Water and a caesar salad," Lauren hissed as she glared at the women who wasn't taking much notice to her. But I was glad that she did move her eyes away from Edward to take the rest of the orders even if she did look over to him every 10 seconds.

"Coke and a meat feast pizza, please," Emmett grinned.

"Water and a salad, please," Rosalie asked politely.

"Two cokes, a spaghetti napoleona and a hawaiian pizza," Jasper smiled down to Alice as Alice smiled back up looking ecstatic that he had ordered for both of them, I had to look away at how personal this moment seemed.

"Coke and margarita pizza," Jake smiled at her and she seemed very pleased that she was at least getting some attention.

"I'll have a coke and a mushroom ravioli, please," I smiled as she took my order and left but not without whispering something I was glad I didn't hear in Edward's ear. But I did get to enjoy the after effects of Edward's shocked face which was funny.

"I've got one, Rosalie how do you drown a blonde?" Jacob asked looking like he had found a joke Rosalie hadn't heard but she probably had, she always had.

"Jacob Black come up with some new ones already I know it," Rose laughed mockingly.

"So what's the answer then?" Jacob obviously didn't believe her.

"Put a mirror at the bottom of a swimming pool," Rose said while pretending to file her nails.

"Darn," Jacob said while looking as if he was going into another intense thinking mode for another one.

"So Jacob, Bella told us about your car or you going to go to a mechanic to get it fixed," Alice said.

"No, Jacob can fix his own car her built his Rabbit from the shell out," I smiled.

" Lauren was prom queen," does he want to play that game, because I know for sure Jacob can win.

"Jake can build and ride motorbikes."

"Lauren is head cheerleader."

"Jake is hilarious."

"Lauren is pretty."

"Jake is hot."

"Lauren plays volleyball."

"Jake's a fantastic kisser."

"Lauren's blonde."

"Jake's tanned."

"Lauren's a part time model."

"Jake does charity work."

"Lauren designs her own handbags."

"Jake's got amazing fashion sense."

"Lauren's a dancer."

"Jake's great with animals."

"Lauren's flexible."

A booming laugh broke of our glaring contest, "You guys sound like a married couple!"

**-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-**

**I hope you all enjoyed the first part of the date the second half is coming soon. Thanks for Reading and Reviewing.**

**Lots of hugs,**

**edward.x.cullen.x.forever**

**-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-**


	22. Love and Hate

**Love and Hate**

**BPOV**

**Song for this chapter is, 'Second, Minute or Hour by Jack Panate' I thought this was going to be the last chapter but I think I'm going to do another one and then an epilogue, and I've started a new story so the first chapter should be up soon! **

My heart fluttered at Emmett's words but I held my act and continued to glare at Edward.

"Okay, _like _we all _like _know that _like _I rock and _like _I'm _like _so much better _like _than _like _Jacob," Lauren laughed and we all tried to stuffle our laughs as coughs or sneezes apart from Emmett who didn't seem to be able to, and burst out laughing which caused everyone else to erupt.

"Oh my god! It's Bella!" I heard a familiar voice say from behind me. I turned and squealed before I ran to the entrance to see her properly.

**EPOV**

Emmett's laugh caused us all to burst out with laughter and I looked over to Bella, to freeze under the pure beauty she held as he laughed. She looked so carefree and happy it was the best sight I have ever witness.

"Oh my god! It's Bella!" I was shocked when I heard Bella's high pitched squeal before she ran off to the door where she jumped into a hug with another girl, I didn't recognise and I saw them descend outside. I stood up when I felt a pulse of energy run through me to go after Bella.

"I'll be right back," I said before I turned round and made for the door.

Outside I saw Bella and this mystery girl laughing. I moved fast truly intrigued about who this girl was and how Bella knew her so well.

"Bella," I said loud enough to hear as I closed the gap between us putting an arm around her shoulders.

**BPOV**

Once Angela had finished introducing me to Seth, who had come to Phoenix just after I left and had quickly became friends with Angela, he was extremely good looking he looked like a younger version of Jacob, he was shorter and didn't have long hair but was tanned and toned, we were laughing about Mike when I heard a velvety voice I would always recognise say my name. I didn't have to turn around because his arm was already around my shoulders and I looked up at him to see a confused look in his eyes.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends," he smiled at me before looking at Angela and Seth. Angela was stood there frozen and her mouth was open, before she frowned.

"Is this your gorgeous boyfriend Jacob?" she asked still looking in awe at Edward. She didn't know my plan, so if I told her no I knew she would want him, but he is mine.

"No but he is my best friend, this is _my _Edward," I said wrapping my arms around his waist and giving him a tight squeeze which he returned and smiled down at me, I tried to emphasis the _my_ without Edward noticing but giving Angela the idea he was mine. He didn't know it but this was sort of me claiming him as my own, telling Angela to back off.

"This is Angela and Seth," I smiled up at him again my arms still around his waist, he obviously didn't notice the way she was looking at him, like he was a piece of meat, my piece of meat.

"I'm Angela," Angela said as Edward shook her hand, "wow, you must work out, you have big, strong hands," she added stroking them before dropping his hand and winking. I stood there annoyed, didn't she see I was telling her to back off.

"I'm Seth," Seth smiled before shaking Edward's hand which he quickly put on my shoulders, and I dropped mine so we looked more casual.

"Don't worry, Eddie, Seth's just a friend," she purred while trailing her fingers down his tie. How could she not see what I was trying to tell her. Edward had frozen in shock at this event so I pulled him down so I could whisper in his ears, he happily obliged oblivious to the fact I was trying to get it into Angela's apparently small brain, to leave him alone.

"Sorry, she needs help," I made sure my lips were touching his ear and I knew it had the desired effect when he froze and I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as he stood back up. Hopefully, she would get the message now.

"Come on Eddie, you can join us at our table," Angela winked at him again before she pulled him inside by his tie. I was annoyed but I smiled when I heard him mumble, "It's Edward."

"Sorry about her but you should know, she's going to be pulling out all the shots now she wants him," Seth smiled, "It's obvious you guys like each other."

I smiled, "He doesn't seem to understand that, I wish he would just kiss me or something so I don't have to try and make my friend back off."

"I don't think she noticed what you were doing, but if it makes you feel any better, Eddie likes you," he started to laugh and I looked at him confused, "didn't you see his face when she called him Eddie, it was priceless." We laughed together for awhile and talked for a bit and I felt really comfortable with him and I found myself telling him all about my plan.

"I feel so sorry, if three amazing and beautiful girls, one of whom I fancy the pants off started dirty dancing in front of me, I would have to run to the closest bathroom quickly," he laughed, "I feel bad for this Jacob dude though, if I ever was dating a girl like you and she dumped me for her best friend I'd be pretty heartbroken," he sighed and I felt the need to defend myself.

"I love Edward," I said louder than before, I opened my eyes at the realisation of what I had just said and covered my mouth turning around to see if anyone had heard me.

"You _love _him?" Seth questioned and I just nodded feeling embarrassed, "Well, I'll just have to try and help you to get together." He smiled and I smiled back at him, we finally entered the restaurant again, arm-in-arm and he bent down and whispered in my ear, "Don't hold anything I say or do here against me," I just smiled up at him as we arrived at our table since I had left to more chairs had been added to the circle and I decide to make it easier and rearrange the seating a bit, because I was now stuck next to Lauren and Jacob.

"Alice, do you mind if I sit next to Seth, because he doesn't really know anyone apart from me but I'm sure he would be fine next to Edward," when the table turned to Alice for the answer I winked at her and she smiled before agreeing, "it can go Me, here, Jasper next to me, then, Emmett, Rose, Lauren, Jacob, Bella, Seth, Edward and then Angela, sorted!" she smiled as everyone moved around arranging themselves into order.

Seth pulled my seat out for me and winked, I blushed but sat down anyway before realising this was part of his act. I saw out of the corner of my eye Lauren giving Angela glares over the table as she started to stroke Edward's arm, while he was frozen looking at me pleadingly. But I just started up a conversation with Seth, loud enough from him to hear above the other buzz of sound, "I'm so glad Angela brought you, you're so amazing and hilarious," I said as I put one had on his chest surprised how muscularly he was beneath the fabric. He seemed to notice my shocked face and bent down to whisper in my ear, "I work out," I blushed and heard someone cough from near me. I looked up and saw Edward shooting daggers into the back of Seth's head.

"Why don't you introduce Jacob, to Seth, he is your boyfriend after all," his hands were clenched into tight fists at his sides, I turned around to see Jacob talking to Lauren and I really did want to make him see this, "Erm, I'll do it later."

"We can do a lot more later," Seth whispered in my ear and I blushed and giggled pretending to fan myself. I saw Edward was looking at us so I quickly added, "I'll hold you to that," Seth smiled which caused me to smile and he put his hand rather dramatically on my thigh and left it there and I saw him wink again and indicate at Edward who was just staring at his hand on my leg. I looked back up at Seth and winked before moving my hand to his, so he wouldn't pull away thinking I was pushing his hand away. Edward looked like he thought I was going to do that because he had a smug smile on his face. Instead I used my hand to guide his further up my leg, just past my comfort zone, but I knew this was Seth and he was a good guy. I looked back up to see Edward staring wide eyed at the new position of his hand.

Angela recaptured his attention and soon after the food came, Seth and Angela had ordered quickly so their food could come at the same time as ours. Seth was eating his pizza one handed with his hidden hand still on my leg, I caught Edward's eye and smiled before looking down at my food, I figured his eyes would still be on me so carefully I dropped my hand from the table and held Seth's hand as we ate he seemed fine with it so I smiled at him and he smiled back but continued with his pizza.

I finished at the same time as the rest of the girls not finishing off my ravioli so I could leave room for pudding, when Seth finished his pizza he kept giving my ravioli side glances so I pushed it a bit towards him. He looked a bit ashamed that he had been caught so I laughed and picked up a piece with his fork and stuck it into his mouth giving him the invitation. He laughed and took the fork and started digging in.

"Awww, I was going to ask you for that," Emmett huffed across, I just stuck my tongue, "Haha, you suck."

"I don't suck, Rose does," he laughed.

"Emmett I don't really want to hear what you and Rose do in your 'Naked Time'," I said covering my ears.

"You mean you don't want you virgin ears to know anything about my naked time with Rose? Because I could give you loads more information, like last night when we did it on Jasper's bike."

"I think I was just sick in my mouth," I covered my mouth before Seth burst out laughing.

"You and Rosalie did not do THAT to my bike, did you," Jasper glared at Emmett and Rose hit him on the head, "I told you not to say anything."

I was surprised when Alice stood up, "I need to go to the bathroom," I stood up and tucked my chair in releasing Seth's hand before it was shown above the table, "I'll come.'

"Me too," Rose stood up taking her bag.

"I never understood why girls always go to the bathroom together," Jacob said his eye brows furrowed looking confused, I laughed and kissed his forehead so that his eye brows, de-furrowed, "You're not supposed to know, it's just one of those things," I laughed before starting for the bathroom.

"Who is Seth?" Alice asked as soon as we stepped into the bathroom.

"I only just met him when Angela introduced him but he is amazing and he's already a good friend. I trust him so I told him about the plan and he said he would help," I smiled.

"It's defiantly working you should have seen Edward's face, I thought he was going to cry and he kept on looking at you lap you I looked over to see Seth's hand on your thigh and then I saw you holding hands under the table and Edward just looked down almost pleading them to break apart even when Emmett and Jasper were fighting. That's why I came in here so you would drop his hands before Edward did something stupid," Alice said and I smiled glad my plan was working.

"So if it works like this for the rest of the night Edward will be yours in no time. Also, I thought you said Angela was the best but she is really starting to piss me off," Rose added scowling.

"Sorry, I don't know what's up with her," we laughed before we walked outside. I did know what was up with her; Edward.

The first thing I noticed was Edward even from far away he looked heavenly but then I saw Edward scowling, just not at Seth this time at Jacob. When I looked around all the face at the table they were all giving Jacob glares, even Lauren, when I looked up at him I saw he was talking to a girl about our age, who looked like she was from La Plush, her hair was dark and pulled into a tight curls around her head, she was about 5ft5 and Jacob toward over her, her eyes were also dark and her wide mouth was smiling as she looked up at Jacob.

I exchanged glances with Rose and Alice. Alice looked as confused as I supposed I looked but Rose had joined the others now shooting glares into the back of his head before sitting down.

"My dad brought my mum and me here because I passed my trombone exam," she smiled and he smiled back down at her, "why are you here?"

"Erm.." Jacob said but I quickly stood next to him and looked at her, "Hey, I'm Bella."

I held out my hand to shake and I heard someone hiss at the table I didn't look over to see who it was, "Leah," she shook my hand with a confused look on her face and I'm sure mine held the same look, "Who is this, Jakey?" Leah looked up at Jacob confused and I looked up at him angry, "Yeah, who am I, _Jakey_?" I hissed.

"Erm..." He just stood there like a deer in caught in headlights. I'm not sure if I was jumping to conclusions but I was starting to think Leah was more than just a friend.

"Since _Jakey _here seems to be frozen, I'm Isabella Marie Swan, people call me Bella including my boyfriend," Leah looked up at me confused.

"Which ones yours?" She smiled and I pointed at Jacob's guilty looking face. My jumping to conclusions must have been true.

"What? You're my boyfriend" She looked between Jacob and I and I looked up at him.

"What?" I looked up at him very angry now.

"You said you loved me," Leah cried before slapping him across the face and running off towards the bathroom and he looked passed me after her.

"Fuck you, bastard," I knew Jaspers karate lessons would come in useful once again. I pulled my arm back and punched him in the nose and heard a crack, "I fucking hate you!" I screamed before the tears started falling and I ran away from our table away from the stares of the restaurant.

**EPOV**

I heard the crack and felt his pain as he grabbed his nose, "I fucking hate you!" Bella screamed as the tears rolled down her face. How could he do that to my Bella?

I stood up and grabbed him by his shirt and punched him with all my bottled my anger and I heard another crack and stood back and kicked him where I knew it would hurt so he was rolling on the floor, "Do you ever go near her again," I hissed down at him before I tried to run off after Bella.

"Edward, don't run off after her, I hate her and it's either me or her. Choose now!" Lauren screamed and I turned around to look at her.

"There no choice," she smiled but I ran off through the door only to hear her screaming, "NOT HER!" and I'm sure I heard Jasper, Emmett and Seth all cheering, "Go get her!"

I exited the building and I felt a rush off water run down my face. Of course, we lived in forks it had to rain. I stood there soaking trying to look for her, in the distance I saw a figure running towards the situate of the trees and I quickly followed.

I got to the trees and was close enough to see her heels in one hand and the end of her dress it the other, saw her fall over but she picked herself up to quickly for me to be able to catch up. I was closing up the gap between us when I saw she had run through a gap in the trees and fell but kept on the ground.

I ran faster and I came through the gap yelling her name. She didn't look at me, she was soaked from head to toe but her head was turning in all directions and that's when I realised where we were. We were in a small meadow it was perfectly round and filled with an array of different coloured wild flowers. There was a stream that was trickling at one end and the whole area was flooded with the white light of the moon. It was beautiful.

I walked over to Bella and picked her of the floor enveloping her in hug as she cried into my chest. I took of my jacket and wrapped it around her so she wouldn't get to cold.

**BPOV**

I didn't even know why I was crying as Edward held me. I only used Jacob and he only used me so we were even but I felt so _betrayed_. I wouldn't ever in a million years thought Jacob would do that to me, I thought he was my friend.

"I'm so sorry, I don't even know why I'm crying," I sobbed into his chest and he held me closer to his chest pulling his jacket tighter around me.

"Of course you have a reason to be upset Bella, he was a bastard," I felt him kiss the top of my head and it sent electric pulses through me and voice in my head my screaming at me, _you love him , Bella. There's no denying it and he loves you, too! Do something!_

"I didn't even like him," I cried and buried my head further into his chest, he was frozen.

"Seth?" I heard him say finally, "No."

I looked up now to see him looking down at me with confused eyes and I was pleading with him to understand.

"I dumped Lauren," he finally whispered, the water from the rain was pounding hard against my face I buried my head back into his chest, "Bella I need to say something."

I nodded into his hard, warm chest and he put one finger beneath my chin and lifted my head up so I was looking straight in the eyes, I ignored the water as it hit my face I just listened, "Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars—points of light and reason… And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything. Then you were back and I could see my reason for my being, Bella, you are my reason for living. The reason I wake up in the morning and the reason I fell back to sleep at night. You are my everything, Bella and," he paused and looked down at my face again, "I love you."

My heart flipped at his words but the three words wouldn't come out of my mouth, like they were caught in my throat. But I wasn't going to let him get away. I grabbed the sides of his face before I reached up and crushed my lips in his. This kiss was different than every other we had shared, we were spilling all our love into this kiss, his lips slowly moved with mine and he slid his tongue painfully slow over my bottom lip before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it before realising it.

I grabbed the fabric of his shirt and balled my hands into fists before pulling him back to me, his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him before he moved one to the small of my back and the other to the side of my face, when he started to pull away I released his shirt and grabbed a handful of his copper hair and pulled his face closer to mine. He once again used his tongue tortured my bottom lip but when he released it this time he didn't pull away he slid his tongue slowly into my mouth and it caressed sinfully against my own. Our tongues steadily discovered the new land caressing, tasting, entwining. He moved his lips from my lips, down my neck and collarbone, it was too slow and painful. I brought him quickly back up to my lips.

"Anxious aren't we?" He asked jokingly as his hands started to caress my skin and my dress, the rain did slow but picked up speed, my skin was slippery under Edward's ouch and couldn't stand this pleasant torture any longer.

"Yes!" I gasped before pulling his face back up to mine, this time he didn't hold back, he caught both sides of my face and pushed are lips together harder and used his tongue to separate my only too cooperative lips as our tongues didn't have a steady rhythm but battled for dominance. He pulled me closer so no air could pass between our bodies, he licked a line from the bottom of my neck to my lips making me shiver in delight, his lips attacked mine again, his tongue forced entry again and he circled his arms around my waist before kicking my legs from beneath me, I let out a small gasp before I battled his tongue once more. Our lips only separated for a second before he lay me on the ground hovering over me before his lips were once again on mine. My fingers searched for the first button of his shirt and I tried to undo them all, but it was too slow, I grabbed the fabric and pulled so all the buttons shot off in different directions. I ran my fingers over his chest before flipping us over so the rain was beating against my back. I started sucked on his earlobe before trailing kisses down to his lips where I bit down on his bottom lip before I pulled away and started kissing, licking, sucking my way down his chest scratching a path down to the rim of his trousers. I couldn't get further because Edward flipped us over again and his lips and tongue moved once again with mine, I slid my fingers through the belt bands of his trousers and pulled him closer. While I was trying to concentrate on breathing while his lips were caressing against my neck, his hands slid down my sides and grabbed my hands and intertwined our fingers before pulling them over my head holding me in my current position. He caught both of my small hands in one of his big one while his second he placed under my head and held me against him, his lips softened against mine and his tongue slid slowly out of my mouth giving me a few more pecks before he slid off me and lay beside me our hands still intertwined between us. He pulled me closer to him and I curled into his chest as the rain finally slowed and only faint drops wet my face.

I felt Edward's lips against my wet hair, "I love you, my Bella."

"I love you, Edward,' I turned in his arms to give him a quick peck before resting once again on his toned chest.

**APOV**

Edward and Bella had gone for just after an hour and it had just stopped raining, we went to see if they had already left but Edward's precious Volvo was still sitting in the same place. Thanks to Edward we had the whole restaurants attention on us. I quickly stood up and tried to reason with the owners, they apologised! They said that they were sorry it had to be this restaurant and they understood if we didn't come back, but I quickly said sorry and explained the situation and they quickly understood and felt extremely bad that this had happened to Bella and offered to cut our bill in half. I declined but asked if we could stay for a while until they came back which they said yes to and now we were stuck here. Jacob had taken a crying Lauren home, as well as Leah who looked like she had forgiven him for everything, in a taxi.

They had just left and Emmett started a conversation to break the silence, "What do you think happened?"

"He defiantly kissed her," Jasper said.

"Oh Alice, imagine if they kissed in the rain, that would have been so romantic, exclaiming their love for each other and the heavens poured down on them but knowing Edward he wouldn't dare get passed a quick peck which would just ruin the moment," Rose sighed.

"I don't think your right I think that for Bella and Edward a peck would be romantic but if that happens I think Bella will have to deepen the kiss," I said.

"Eddie and Bella would never do that to me," Angela crossed her arms across her chest.

"100 against Alice," Emmett said with his hand out, "Little Eddie wouldn't go further than a kiss."

"100 against Alice," Jasper agreed shaking Emmett's hand.

"I'm with Alice," Seth shook Emmett's and Jaspers hands, "Thanks for the cash."

"Why are you so certain you will win," Emmett huffed.

"They are in _love_," he made a heart shape with his hands and started making kissing noises.

They laughed and mocked each other until I had enough and picked up my phone and called Bella.

After five rings she finally picked up, "Where the hell are you?!"

**-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-**

**The next chapter will be out soon, please review! Thanks for reading. And the Angela in this is Angela from Phoenix not from Forks.**

**Lots of hugs,**

**edward.x.cullen.x.forever**

**-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-**


	23. Hand In Hand

**Hand In Hand**

**BPOV**

**The song for this chapter is, 'Time To Dance by Panic! At The Disco'. More kissy kissy in this chapter be warned, this chapter is a piece of fluff before the epilogue! I got more reviews for the last chapter than any other so thank you and please go check out my new story called, 'Collide' **

It was like a dream come true, I was laying in a beautiful meadow, my head relaxed on the chest of my personal Adonis.

"Bella, love, can I ask you something," I nodded into his chest my eyes still closed.

"Why did you go out with Jacob if you didn't like him and then Seth?" I pulled my face up to his and gave his lips a quick peck.

"I was trying to make you jealous," I blushed and hid my face back into his neck, "Alice and Rose were helping me and that's why I kept wearing weird skirts and walking in death traps and stuff, but my plan sorta back fired because kept on getting really jealous at you and Lauren."

I felt the slight pressure from his kiss on my for head, "Your plan didn't back fire, the only reason I went out with Lauren was to make you jealous and then pretend she was you every time we were kissing, " he pealed my face from his neck and shot me my favourite crooked smile. I blushed even more.

His hand started tracing from my ear, along my jaw before he circled my lips. This gesture left a tingling sensation through my body. He gently pressed his cold lips too mine but when he was about to pull away I found myself grabbing his hair and pulling him back to me. I kissed him fiercely almost afraid this was still a dream. Even if it was a dream I couldn't deny dream Edward was a great kisser. I wove my fingers through his hair anchoring his face to mine before our tongues battled for dominance once again. He released my lips only to start on my piece off uncovered skin. I skimmed my fingers back along his abs before pulling his face up to mine. His tongue once again bit my bottom lip before releasing it and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. I felt if fingers go to the bottom of my dress before they slip upwards and stopped mid thigh. While his fingers massaged my legs his tongue fought another battle it would soon win, I gave up groaning into his mouth and I could feel his lips turning up slightly at the sides. His hands slid from my legs to my shoulders and I heard a rip but I dint really care what it was from.

_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine  
I got a love and I know that it's all mine, oh, oh oh oh  
Do what you want but you're never gonna break me  
Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me, oh, oh oh oh_

We both froze. Alice.

"Whose that?" he asked looking a bit surprised.

"Alice," I shuddered debating whether or not to pick up the phone.

"You better or else she'll be even more pissed."

"Not as pissed as I am at her for ruining that!" I mumbled as I picked up the phone and I'm sure I heard Edward laugh.

Before I could even greet her and tell her the good news I was being yelled at, "Where the hell are you?"

I was trying to come with a witty comment to make her stop shouting at me but then I realised. Where were we?

"Erm... I dunno?" I heard her sigh on the other side of the phone before I was being yelled at again, "Well, get your arses back, NOW!" and at the she hung up on me. I peeled them phone and looked at it a bit shocked before it started ringing again.

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it.  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin._

My eyes widened at my phone, and I could feel the blood rush to my face. How could he be calling, he was right here. I turned and saw Edward with his phone in his hands just staring at me.

"I like mine better than Alice's," he stated and I blushed harder, "I personally like Panic! At the disco," He smiled, "What did Alice say?" he asked and I was brought back to realisation.

"Erm... we have to get back now," I said as I stood up, I looked over at Edward and I knew we were going to be in for a lot of explaining.

**APOV**

We were all standing outside ready for them to make an appearance from somewhere. Bella had called me back saying that they would be 10 minutes tops and it had been 15. I crossed my arms and leaned into Jasper sighing.

"They'll be her soon," he said into my hair and then I heard Emmett's booming laughter, "Jasper my friend, I'm thinking we may have lost this bet."

I lifted and looked into the direction in which Emmett, Rose, Seth and Jasper were now staring. The I saw them walking over hand in hand and I understood what Emmett said about the bet. Edward's bronze hair was sticking out at all angles, but still looked damp, his face was covered with lipstick and then I looked down and saw he didn't have his jacket on and his shirt was ripped straight down the middle and there was a series of bite marks from his neck to his belt which seemed to be looser than before. All over he was splattered with mud and was still a bit damp from the rain. But plastered on his face was a huge grin as he looked down at a blushing Bella.

When I turned my attention to Bella, I had to pull my hands into fists at what she had done to that gorgeous dress. Bella's hair was, like Edward's, dishevelled and messy, her make-up was all smudged and they were mud splatters all over her. My eyes started to travelled down but stopped when I looked at the strap of Bella's dress, it was ripped!

"BELLA!" I screamed at the top of lungs and I ran over to her before hitting her, as lightly as I could under these circumstances, on the arm, "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR DRESS!"

**EPOV**

I wanted to burst out laughing at Alice's sudden outburst and Bella's face. I could see the shocked look and then she pointed at me. WHAT!?

"He did it," Bella said before running behind Emmett. Oh, crap.

"Alice, I didn't mean to, it ju-" but I was cut off by a high pitched shriek, "Don't you dare say that Edward, you ruined it."

I tried to think of something to make it better and then it hit me, "Well now you have to buy a new one," her face lit up at the idea and she turned back to Bella and ran up to her explaining exactly what type of dress, colour, style or something that they need. After angry look from Bella I walked over to Emmett and Jasper, it looked like Angela and Seth had already left.

"Hey, what happened?" Emmett asked as soon as I arrived but all I did was tap my nose which resorted in Emmett making a really weird whining noise, "Please."

"Nope, anyway could you guys call Bella's phone one by one," I was truly interested in what everyone's ringtone was, but I know that mine was going to be the best, "Thanks, I got to go."

With that I ran back to Bella pulling her from the evil clutches of Alice and Rose and got into the Volvo, I tried not to remember Lauren and her demon bag killing my poor baby.

When I pulled out I heard Bella's phone go off,

_We'll make a movie, we'll break into cinema  
You'll be director and I'll be your movie star  
We'll make a movie, the darlings of cinema  
You'll be director and I'll be your movie star _

Okay, that's weird, it doesn't seem like Jasper or Emmett.

"Hey Rose, oh ok, bye," she hung up the phone and looked at me, "That was weird all she did was say hi and I've got to go, oh well," she intertwined our hands and I waited for the next call.

_And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away._

"What would Jasper need?" she sighed, "Hey Jasper, erm.. yeah I think see, ok, yeah see you when we get back." I looked over at her and she just said, "Alice." I laughed at waited again for Emmett call as we pulled into the drive.

_All I know, is what it did take to make this, All I am, is what it will take to break this.  
All I know, is what it did take to make this. All I am is what it will take to break this.  
Light it up now, Light it up now._

"Hey Emmett, yeah we just pulled in, okay, see you when we stop the car!" she hung up and crossed her arms over her chest. I took her hand again and drew circles on it until we got back to the house. I opened the door and started making our way inside, hand in hand.

**-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-**

**Thanks for reading, this was really just a filer and now I'm going to write the epilogue and then the story will officially be over. Thanks for all the amazing reviews last chapter and please read my new story, I'm sure if you liked 'Beauty and the Nerd' you will enjoy 'Collide'.**

**The ringtones were: **

**EDWARD- Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off by Panic! At the disco**

**ALICE- Pocket Full Of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield**

**JASPER- Hero by Nickelback**

**EMMETT- Rawkfist by Thousand Foot Krutch**

**ROSALIE- Movie Star by Roisin Murphy**

**Lots of hugs,**

**edward.x.cullen.x.forever**

**-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-**


	24. Epilouge: College Life

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing **__****_

**College Life**

**BPOV**

**Song for this chapter, 'By You by Mitch Hanson Band' thank for all the reviews, I love you guys! Thanks dream-a-lot those blonde jokes were hilarious, I was literally laughing my head off then I read, "I'M GOING TO HAVE PUPPIES!" and couldnt stop laughing! Amazing and for those you can have the final chapter dedicated to you :D Hope you all like it ;)**

I felt Edward's feather light kisses against my neck and collar bone. The shiver still ran down my spine even after 3 years we'd been together. I wrapped my hands into his smooth bronze locks and pulled his face back up to mine. Our lips crashed together like many times before, full of passion. I unravelled my hands from his hair and used all my force to push him against the wall before, I attacked again. Our lips collided and I nibbled on his bottom lip until his mouth opened so I slid my tongue slowly in to meet his. We turned and I was now pushed up against the wall my hands still gripping his hair and his around my waist as I was lifted off the ground wrapping my legs around his waist. I removed my hands from his thick locks and grabbed a bunch of his shirt pulling him closer, I grounded into his mouth as my tongue lost the battle for dominance letting his win. I undid the buttons of his newly buttoned shirt so my finger tips could travel up the plains of his chest. His lips once again started down my neck biting occasionally down on my skin, I moaned once again in pleasure and couldn't stand his lips away from mine so I wove my hands once again into his hair pulling his face up and anchoring our mouths together. I felt my back being released from the wall and onto something that was much more comfy and soft. I presumed this was our bed. I opened my eyes to see Edward staring down at me his eyes lust-filled. I felt a smirk creep up onto my face as I started kissing down his chest to the buckle of his jeans as soon as that was undone I started pulling the zip down painfully slow. I heard him groan before removing my hands and kicking them off himself. He brought my face back up to his kissing me slowly letting his tongue slide slowly across my bottom lip.

_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine  
I got a love and I know that it's all mine, oh, oh oh oh  
Do what you want but you're never gonna break me  
Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me, oh, oh oh oh_

Alice. I mentally swore at the girls timing, how could she get it so wrong? Edward rolled off me and closed his eyes looking disappointed, I gave him a quick peck on the lips before turning back to my phone.

"Alice?" I asked trying to sound happy.

"I know I'm interrupting something but just remember we are all sitting in the restaurant waiting for you guys so hurry up, bye," Then she hung up and I quickly remembering what I forgot in the heat of the moment, "Crap, Edward we should already be there by now," I yelled as I threw him his pants and shirt. I managed to only trip twice on my way to the Volvo but didn't even get there before a dressed Edward. How did he do that?

I jumped into the car and didn't mind Edward speeding down the roads.

"Alice is going to kill us!" I tried to sort out my hair in the front mirror but it wasn't really working, it was still messy and looked like I had been doing the activity I wished Alice had let me continue. I turned to see Edward with a huge smile on his face. "How can you smile at a time like this?" I shriecked, "Your sister is going to kill us, your brothers going to tease us, your other sister is going to wink at me all the way through dinner and your other brother is going to be trying to hide his laughter his a cough every 5 seconds! WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE SO MANY SIBLINGS? I DONT EVEN HAVE ANY!" I screamed putting my newly applied lip gloss back in my bag. I felt Edward's hand in mine and I quickly calmed down before we stopped.

"Bella we are here now and Alice won't kill us," he laughed and came to open the door for me. When I got out I linked my arm through his and looked towards the forest.

"I know, I love it when we come here, I remember when you first told me you loved me," I looked up at him to see him looking in the same direction I was.

"I love you," I smiled and went on my tip-toes to give him a kiss on the cheek trying not to be too late.

"I love you too, but we have to get inside there or I might not be able to stop Alice," we laughed as we made our way inside. Per usual the lady that led us to our tables, Claire, was flirting with Edward but also per usual Edward was looking down at me the whole time, and I couldn't help the huge smile that was plastered on my face at the fact my god of a best friend chose me over everyone in the whole world, because let's face it, even my mum wanted Edward.

"God guys why are you so late?" Alice asked as we sat down at the table, I'm sure my usual red blush flashed onto my cheeks and I tried to find my face in Edward's chest.

"Alice, don't you see? Edward and Bella were having naked time! I hope you used protection, wouldn't want any little Bella and Edwards running round until little Emmett is all grown up," I withdrew my face from Edwards chest to see Emmett staring down at Rosalie's 8 month bump holding 'baby Emmett'.

"Emmett, I have already told you this our baby is not going to be cursed with its same name as its father, we are calling it Seth," Rosalie said also looking down at her bump.

"You won't call it after me but you'll call it after Seth, that so unfair," Emmett huffed crossing his arms over his chest causing everyone to laugh. Seth and started visiting a lot after we met him and we were now going to the same university in Seattle, he was a really good friend but him and Rosalie got on really well after a 7 hour long conversation about cars and such.

"Can I take your order?" a waitress that looked fairly familiar came over and asked I looked at her name tag, _Jessica. _Jessica? JESSICA?!

"_Bella?"_ she looked at me in disbelief and I just nodded, "Jessica."

"Wow, I haven't seen you in years, how's it going?" she said pencil still hovering over her order pad.

"Good, u?" I asked hoping this meeting would end sooner rather than later.

"Great, remember Mike from Phoenix, well he came up last summer and we started dating and I'm working at the big department store down in Port Angeles as well as here, so life's good. Anyway may I take your order?" she asked turning back to waitress Jessica, wow, she really changed.

" 5 cokes, 2 mushroom ravioli's, 1 water, 1 salad, 1 meat feast pizza, 1 spaghetti napoleona and a Hawaiian pizza," Jasper said handing her back the menu's. Jessica quickly scribbled the order down and left.

"Well... Jessica has changed," Rose stated causing all of us to nod and then start again with casual conversation about whether the baby should be Seth or Emmett. Honestly, I wanted them to call it Emmett because I've always wanted to have a kid called Seth but I don't think I should voice that opinion.

Near the end of dinner Edward started to look nervous but whenever I asked him what was up he would just shrug and turn to look at Jasper who would always think of another topic, normally to do with the Civil War, to stop me talking to them. But by the time we ordered dessert, Edward said that I should get the Chocolate Mouse, so I complied, he was literally sweating. I shot a worriedly look at Alice but all she did was shrug and study him more carefully but when she heard the 'You should get the Chocolate Mouse' comment she jumped out of her seat and ran to give Edward a hug. Something was going on and I felt so left out because it looked that I and maybe Rose were the only two who didn't know what was going on.

When Jessica can out of the kitchen towards us Alice quickly started a conversation with me about shoes which soon ended and I went to eat my chocolate but when I was about to stick my fork in it I saw three iced words on the top, '_I Love You', _I smiled and looked over to Edward but I didn't see him on his chair. He was now on the floor. On one knee. In front of me. Hand in his pocket.

I would now use Rosalie's works in my head. _Oh. My. Fucking. God._

Is he doing what I think he's doing?

"Bella," he started his emerald orbs penetrating my brown. OH my... he is doing what I thought he was doing, "I love you and every day I wake up, knowing it's you that is getting me through the day, every day. Your laugh, your smile, your blush are just a few reasons for my being. But my whole world revolves around you, I can't imagine a life without you in it and I don't think I could live another day without you by me. Isabella Marie Swan, I love you with all my heart and every fibre of my body and soul, Will you marry me?"

I just stared back into his eyes before the tears started falling but before he could get the wrong Idea I flung myself into his arms and kept on nodding, "Yes!" I whispered into his ear before pulling back and kissing him a lovingly as possible. When I finally pulled away I saw our whole table of friends looking down at us.

I felt the familiar blush rise in my cheeks but the stares moved from us quickly to Rose and Emmett when we heard a huge _whack_.

"Edward can say all that but all you say is, 'Babe, I love you, let's go get wed and stuff'!"

"But Rosie, I do love you and we did get wed, then we did stuff and now you're pregnant," Emmett explained as we sat back down.

"But, Emmett I thought you guys did naked time, has that now turned to stuff?" I asked.

"Bella I thought you didn't like to hear about that sort of stuff," he said laughing.

"We'll, you've got to remember my soon-to-be-brother Emmett," I pointed at my ears, "these babies aren't virgins anymore!"

**_Thankyou guys so much for reading right until the very end, it means alot to me :D_**

_mad-sugar-but-sweet_

_MizzxStudmuffin244_

_mary-loki_

_dream-a-lot_

_Bethi-woo_

_BrendaG_

_Sendmeonmyway_

_CellaCullen_

_BrendaG_

_vb-queen-18_

_edwards.rocker.chick_

_edwardanthonymasoncullen2013 _

_Belle95_

_WarriorsRockMyWorld_

_Twilighter1598_

_vikkitori22_

_puppylove195_

_secret-mystery_

_kim53456_

_CharlotteCullen6201901_

_twiLight-fan1207_

_xanimejunkie_

_Edward's La tua Cantante_

_berri with an i_

_twilight-girl1212_

_theBeanerGirl_

_Techno-Poet_

_totallyanon_

_BellazB08_

_ninjamouse101_

_MalyssaQuark_

_Smoochynose_

**_Thank you all for reviewing last chapter, I LOVE YOU GUYS! Hope to hear from you again :D_**


End file.
